


If Thy Master Wishes

by MarMarBinks



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMarBinks/pseuds/MarMarBinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, son of the head of the largest rice plantation in all Japan, purchases a new set of slaves as the need for them is always high. With an unexpected friendship budding between master and slave, never would Sasuke have thought it would turn to this; never would he have thought he could love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thy Master's Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto or its characters.

"Man, this is such a drag," Shikamaru Nara groaned, pulling back on the reins to avoid trampling the children that ran across the street. His buckskin mare whinnied softly, her black-socked legs twitching in her anticipation to be off. Just like her rider, she had little patience. The brown-haired, brown-eyed man gently patted the horse's soft black tresses. "I hear ya, Sekkachi," he murmured.

A young man pulled his horse alongside the Nara's. The stallion was a deep black, challenging even the darkness of his rider's hair and matching onyx eyes. The small white snip on his nose wiggled as he nibbled on his bit lazily, the dime-sized dot the only blemish on his perfect darkness. Sasuke Uchiha's piercing gaze burned into the small bodies as the seemingly never-ending group crossed the street. The heat of his eyes boring into them seemed to urge them along. As the line ended, he gently dug his heels into his horse's flanks, clicking his tongue as he urged Kage forward.

The horses' shoes clanked on the cobblestone road as they padded down the crowded street. Konohagakure was going about it's usual calm Tuesday, with citizens strolling lazily throughout the town. Feeble calls could be heard as women dragged their young children behind them while the younglings watched dreamily at the older children running through the alleys. Men strolled slowly through the terrace, either finding their way to a salon or pub of some sort or sitting outside stores, puffing the smoke of their cigars at passersby as they gossiped lowly.

Sasuke growled lowly as more children followed by some dogs raced in front of them again. "I can't believe this! Why can't my father just send Kakashi or even Itachi on his errands? Why am I the one who is forced into these trivalent activities? That's what slaves are for!"

Shikamaru shrugged lazily, glancing at his best friend. "Maybe he just likes to piss you off."

The raven snorted. "Well that part is obvious."

Finally reaching the town square, the two young men fell into silence as they dismounted. Tying the reins to the post provided, they turned and glided through the array of people, finding it much easier now that they were on foot, to the other side of the large plaza.

An unstable-looking, wooden stage was set up in the far corner of the square, but a decent-sized crowd had already surrounded the juncture. The two young men stayed on the outskirts of the congregation as a tall man stepped up onto the platform. His hair was a dark black only making his pale skin seem an even brighter white. His yellow gaze held anything but warmth and couldn't seem to decide who to settle on. A long, freakish tongue shot out, moistening his already wet lips.

"Welcome, welcome all!" He boomed across the square. "I am Orochimaru, your gracious host for the moment. We have a delectable selection today and I believe you will all go home satisfied! With that, out they come!" With a sweeping hand and slight bow that seemed and could quite possibly be mocking, the first five pairs of feet scuffled onto the wobbly surface.

The slave auction had begun.

Orochimaru began to speak of the hard-working abilities these people could handle, buttering them up till they were drenched as he tried to sell. Unimpressed by the skinny, piles of bones this man was trying to push upon them, Sasuke watched, bored, as they were auctioned off to people who the raven was sure would be dissatisfied later. The second batch presented showed more promise with more sturdy-looking workers, but the Uchiha was still uninterested. However, the third batch looked to be the best so far. Racking his eyes down each slave, he inspected every single part of them. Then he saw the last slave of the bunch. His spikey hair was an unusual blonde color, more of a shining yellow sun than the normal hair shade. Then, as the slave on stage looked at the crowd who was investigating him and his comrades, his eyes fell on Sasuke. The raven froze, his feet wielded to the ground below him. The intensity of the blue gaze was enough to knock a knight off his horse; to pull Arthur's sword from the stone. Even though they were dull with exhaustion and hunger, they were still so...exquisite. Finally finding the use of his limbs again, the raven strode through the crowd towards this curiosity, the questioning cries of his best friend echoing behind him.

Sasuke hopped up on the stage, as was allowed to those interested. The slave gazed curiously at the approaching man and the oceany-blue nearly drowned him again. As if to shake himself away from the hypnotism, he grabbed the slave unnecessarily roughly, turning him. With a firm, controlling hand, he poked and prodded the young man, feeling muscles, seeing if he'd be able to maintain work. Grabbing his chin, Sasuke inspected his face, searching for any of the the tell-tale signs that this young man held any of the diseases commonly found among the slave population. Finding none, he turned to Orochimaru, releasing the blonde's chin. "I'll give you ten gold pieces."

"I'll give thirteen!" Someone from the crowd exclaimed.

"Fifteen," Sasuke shot back, sending a glare into the crowd, searching for the one who had spoken. No one challenged him, and silence was beheld as everyone recognized him for what he was: an Uchiha. And you didn't mess with Uchiha's no matter what the circumstances. The snake-like man slithered the rope that bound the slave into the raven's hand. "He's all yours!" A few beads of saliva flew to the young man's face as the tongue flipped out again, and Sasuke hastily wiped the unwanted moisture away in annoyance, already pulling his new property down to the ground and through the crowd to where Shikamaru waited.

The Nara looked over the purchase. "Not a bad deal, Sasuke. You're getting good at this..."

"That's only because my father keeps sending me to get more of these damned things!" The Uchiha felt the slave stiffen beside him. _Oh no_ , Sasuke sneered in his head. _Did I offend him?_

From the sixth and final batch, Sasuke purchased another slave. The young man's hair resembled the blonde's in the way of spikes, but that's where it stopped. His hair was a dark brown with matching slit eyes and a red claw was tattooed on either cheek. He had a sturdy build and appeared promising. A fuzzy white dog with brown ears was perched atop his shoulder. Orochimaru had aclaimed this a double deal, a package since the dog could work as well as his master. With a muttered, "What the hell," Sasuke bought him. He was drawn in by easy sales and fair deals as long as it proved to profit him in some way.

With all the slaves sold off and no other reason to stay about, the myriad began to shift, dispersing in all directions. Leading the newly-bought property back across the square, Sasuke and Shikamaru picked up a small conversation concerning the Nara's mother who was currently bed-ridden with the flu. They reached their horses, feeling slight feelings of relief that the creatures were unharmed by the bustling crowds. Untying them from the horse-post, the two young men turned them in the direction of their homes.

With the blonde tied behind Sasuke's stallion and Dog-Boy behind Shikamaru's mare, they started for the hills. Glancing back at his merchandise, Sasuke examined the strong, able-looking bodies. He was satisfied with them but would his father be? He didn't feel like dealing with one of the eldest Uchiha's infamous lectures. Hell, no one ever did. Shifting his eyes back at the bright-haired boy behind his horse again, the raven narrowed his eyes in thought. What was it about this slave that made him freeze on the spot?

A growl rumbled in his throat, earning him a curious yet bored look from Shikamaru. He didn't like to be left in the dark about things; he liked to know the situation and what was going on around him. However, the affect that sapphire gaze had had on him was a mystery and not one that Sasuke liked. With an agitated huff, he turned from the penetration of those blue orbs. He'd resolve this problem, even if it meant cutting those blasted eyes out of his head!


	2. Thy Master's Troubles

Outside of town, the group traveled along a rough stone road, the rocks crunching under the horses' hoofs and the slaves' worn open-toed boots. They were deep within the hills and forestry lined either side of the narrow road. Sasuke halted when they came to a fork and Shikamaru stilled beside him. Turning in his saddle, the Nara untied the bound slave from his horse and handed the rope to his friend. After binding Dog-Boy's cord beside the blonde's, Sasuke turned back to his best friend. "See you tomorrow?"

Brown eyes trained on the floating clouds above, Shikamaru answered in a bored tone, "Yeah. I guess I'll stop by."

With a curt farewell nod, the two turned their horses down different roads, padding off towards their separate homes. Though Sasuke was very much able to take care of himself, he increased his speed, anxious to get home before one of the wild creatures that roamed these trees smelled the exhausted creatures trailing behind his stallion. A sharp bark broke through his crowded head and he whipped his face around. "Shut that damn thing up!" He growled. Regardless of his order, the fluffy white dog hitching a ride on the brown-haired head barked again, growling as his eyes searched the trees. "I said, shut it up or I'm drowning it in the river!"

"Akamaru is warning you about the beast that's trailing us," the slave snarled. "He says it's out for blood so watch your back." He paused before growling under his breath. "You should be thanking 'that damn thing,' jackass."

Had he not been preparing himself for the inevitable attack by whatever was coming for them, Sasuke would have disciplined the out-of-line slave. No one would be pleased with a back-talking servant, especially his father.

A rustling in some nearby bushes caught his attention. The raven whipped around in his saddle as his horse shuffled nervously, and watched as a three-tailed red bear erupted from the leaves, letting out a ferocious roar. Kage reared, whinnying in fear as Sasuke reached into his leg-satchel with lightning speed and threw two shuriken. One flew over its target but the other hit the bear in the eye. While it howled in pain and fury, the Uchiha dug his heels into his horse's flanks, sending him fleeing as the two slaves flailed behind, trying to desperately keep up.

The roars of the beast faded as the group traveled farther and farther away from the encounter spot. Sasuke once again slowed their pace, feeling that the need for speed had passed as they began up a nicely cut gravel driveway. A few feet of clean cut grass separated them from the bright Japanese Cherry Blossoms that lined either side of the road. Any passerby - though there weren't many of those - would ultimately think the beautiful pink color to be too bright for such a dark-featured family, but the missus enjoyed the random splurges of defined color that, as she hoped, set a more relaxed feeling into their guests. However, those entering the Uchiha estate normally wouldn't come out a free, able-bodied member again. Whether that was because they were slaves or just simply someone who had displeased the powerful and influential family, differed from time to time.

Sasuke brought his stallion down to a graceful trot as they rounded the fountain that was placed decoratively in the center of the circle that led to the entrance of the grand house. Before the youngest Uchiha could even halt his horse, three slaves appeared, standing at ready, prepared to carry out the orders of their owner.

"Take Kage back to the stable; make sure he gets fresh mash, cool water, and a soft sponge bath," he barked immediately after dismounting. A drowsy-looking man stepped forward, grabbing onto the reins. "Yes-" he broke off as a soft cough racked his body. "Yes, sir." A young woman reached forward to remove the filthy coat from Sasuke's back. "I shall take it to be cleaned," she murmured quietly. Her mid-length, blue-black hair shyly hid her pearl white eyes. The Uchiha turned to his newest arrivals and caught the Dog-Whisperer staring at her curiously. With a roll of his eyes, he turned to the remaining servant. "Bring them with me."

With a timid, "Yes, Master," the young man untied the ropes from the saddle before the first slave took the horse away. As Sasuke entered the house without a glance back, he led the bound arrivals into the glorious house. Expertly making his way through the halls and bends, the raven stopped in front of a large wooden door, the woodwork marvelously carved for the owner who would have nothing less than perfect. Raising a hand, Sasuke racked his knuckles on the fine wood.

"Enter."

Pushing through the doors, the Uchiha entered his father's office. Fugaku Uchiha didn't even glance from the paper work that was scattered on his desk. His brown hair that hadn't made it to his children's genes lay loosely on his shoulders while his dark eyes narrowed in concentration, adding even more wrinkles onto his once-handsome face. He wore dark blue pants and a lighter blue shirt that was tied around his waist so that it clung more to his figure. Though his feet were hidden by the desk, Sasuke was sure he was wearing his favorite black Hyuga boots. The eldest Uchiha had won them in a game of cards against the highest Hyuga member and his long-time rival, Hiashi. Scowling, Sasuke glanced down at his own attire. It was similar to his father's save for his black pants instead of blue. He hoped no one assumed he was trying to be like his elder; he swore, if anyone did they'd get dragged to the river and drowned.

Kakashi Hatake, Fugaku's partner and closest thing that an Uchiha could call a friend, was leaning nonchalantly against a bookshelf that lined the right wall. He was clothed in fine white trousers, a blue shirt with gold trimming, and a dark maroon overcoat. Brown boots were laced up to his knees and metal plated gloves adorned his hands. A black band was wrapped around his head, holding back his crazed hair and also providing cover for his left eye. "I'm just saying," he was saying as Sasuke entered. "While joining forces with Gekko Farmlands could be beneficial, it could also take its toll on this empire of a company you have spent such a time building. Think through it before you finalize."

"I'll reconsider," the leader of the Uchiha empire responded simply but firmly. "But only because I trust you, Kakashi."

The silver-haired man bowed. "Thank you, Fugaku."

Sasuke stood in the open doorway, hands behind his back, as he waited for the exchange to end. Finally, Fugaku raised his impatient eyes to his youngest son. "Ah, yes, Sasuke," he spoke in an almost pained voice, as if he were strained to even look at the raven. "Have you fetched what I sent you for?"

A quick flip of the hand brought the young male servant leading the two purchases into the well furnished room. "I believe you will find them most satisfactory." Rising from his chair, his father came to stand in front of the slaves. He racked his eyes over them carefully, just as his son did when first laying eyes on them.

"They seem to have...well-abled bodies," he turned to lay those bored, pained eyes on his son. "I hope, for your sake, they live up to their appearances."

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "As do I, Father."

"Take these newest arrivals to-" he cut short as he first caught sight of Akamaru who happened to pop up from behind his owner's head. "What is this...thing doing in my house?"

"He came with the slave," the raven quickly exclaimed, wanting nothing more than to escape from his father's presence.

"I hope you didn't pay extra...?"

"No, it was a package."

"Fine," he waved it off. "Just get it and this scum out of my study and in the fields. Slaves are for work and they've done nothing as of now other than be a burden."

"Yes, Father." With a quick bow, Sasuke exited the room with a sigh of relief, the three slaves following him out obediently.

"Let me take a look at them, Sasuke." It was only when that voice bounced off the empty hallway's walls that the raven realized the other presence that must have exited behind them.

"Do as you wish, Kakashi; I have other matters to attend to."

"I guess I'll take the liberty of showing them the grounds and teaching them the rules?"

"As I said, do as you wish." With a final huff of agitation, the youngest Uchiha stomped down the quiet hallway. Just the presence of his father could send his mind into a rage, his mood thrown to the dogs. And, at the moment, the worst of it all was the burning in his back.

The burning that was so obviously caused by the fiery-blue eyes as they followed him away.


	3. The Grounds of Thy Master

Naruto Uzumaki turned to Kakashi after watching Sasuke disappear around the corner. He kept his mouth clamped shut, his body immobile; he didn't have the energy to deal with some sort of punishment for misbehaving. Trying to keep up with the frightened, galloping horse had driven all life from him. All he wanted was a good night's sleep. However, seeing as he was a slave, that hope didn't look so promising.

The silver-haired man beckoned to the young male servant that had led them through the house. "Untie them." After being released, Naruto rubbed his rope burned, swelled, and sore wrists. He saw his fellow slave do the same. "Now," Kakashi raised an eyebrow curiously at them. "What are your names? I'd like to address you correctly and more directly than 'slave.'"

"Naruto," the blonde responded. "Naruto Uzumaki." The Uchiha's partner turned an uncovered eye to the young man beside him.

Dark slits of eyes narrowed even further before a murmur reached their ears. "Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru."

Kakashi's face brightened. "Well now that that's out of the way, I shall give you the grand tour!" Naruto ultimately decided he liked this man. He seemed to be the shining star among a sea-black sky.

The elder man led them out of the house, informing them that they should not enter it again unless requested by one of their Masters. Turning to the left, he led them across a short expansion of grass that was cut in half by a gentle flowing river. A sturdy wooden bridge with stone walls lining the sides was built securely across it. On the other side, Kakashi gave them a quick view of the fields.

"This is where you will be working."

Acres upon acres, miles upon miles of never-ending, boxed off sections could be seen in front of them. Water was filled halfway in the containers and sprouts could be seen peeking through the clear liquid. People, presumably slaves, waded carefully through the rows, checking on each stem to insure its perfection.

"Welcome to the famous Uchiha Rice Fields!"

It was said with as much enthusiasm as if the man was introducing a new amusement park or sweets store. How could anyone be excited about surges of water?

"You will get more instructions on those later; I've got to show you the rest of the estate before night falls." Without even waiting for a reply or reaction to the astonishing crops, he turned and padded in the direction they had just come from. Crossing the bridge again, he passed in front of the Uchiha home, not even stopping for a moment. Finally, they came to a long, wooden building. The soft neighs and brays coming from inside gave no need for an introduction, but Kakashi gave one anyway.

"These are the stables. They house only the finest mares and stallions needed for the Uchiha's purposes. Most of them are first rate descendants of first-prize winning champions. I hope you come with horse-sense because you will be asked to care for them. Oh, and don't cause any harm to the horses in any way. Uchiha's take great pride in their stallions and mares; a single cut could end in a thrashing no matter what the circumstance or reasoning. These creatures are the pride and joy of the Uchiha family." He paused to admire some of the beautiful beasts that were still grazing in the large pastures. Naruto gazed in complete awe. He had never seen such beautiful creatures. He'd grown up around horses - most people did - but these were... magnificent. They looked like they belonged in some fairy tale; picture perfect didn't even begin to cover the beauty.

"Now, come along and I will show you your housing." Naruto brightened at the mentioning of rooms of stay because there would be beds and beds meant sleep. Kakashi led them on a cobblestone path that led from the stable to the house. A slight detour was made as the path forked, cobblestone continuing to the house and dirt leading away. They, of course, followed the dirt.

The Slave Housing Complex was a series of buildings that were connected by dirt pathways. They seemed like trash next to all the magnificence they'd seen, but Naruto had stayed in worse. At least the walls held the roofs up.

Kakashi led them to a medium-sized house, opening the door with a loud creak. They entered behind him. "Slave houses are split into two rooms; two stay in one room and two stay in the other. You two will be sharing this side," he beckoned to their left. Waving to the right, he continued, "Your other side is already occupied. You can meet them later." With a satisfied sigh, the silver-haired man looked at the two young men. "Well, that's all there is for me to show you. I'm off for the night, then." He turned to leave, but stopped at the door, keeping his face towards the outside chill. When he continued, his voice had become softer, more sodden. "A last word of advice: do as they tell you. Don't disobey, don't rebel. Uchiha's are vicious." He absentmindedly, lightly touched his patched eye. "I know first hand." With that, he was gone, disappearing into the night like the sky itself.

Naruto stood, rooted to the floor as he stared after the mysterious man. With a shake of his head, he plopped down on one of the beds, exhausted. Kiba continued standing, glaring at the innocent wall while Akamaru licked helplessly at his chin from his new position inside his owner's clothing, hoping to cheer him up. The blonde watched him curiously before sighing in complete fatigue. "Lay down and get some sleep." He turned on his side after a moment of unresponsive silence. If this fool didn't want to restore his energy before a long day's work, then that was his decision. Naruto, on the other hand, was going to sleep as much as possible.

"How can you sleep when they are holding us here as hostages?"

Uzumaki sighed. "Slaves; you do realize what that word implies, don't you? You don't really have a choice in the matter other than that of whether to sleep or not." After another minute of silence, he heard a faint creak as Kiba laid down on the bed.

He smiled tiredly before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Works of Thy Master

The delicious smell of ramen drifted throw the air, swirling around Naruto's head. Before he even opened his eyes, he inhaled the scent deeply, savoring the meaty smell. His eyes flew open, exposing his shiny, still slightly asleep, blue orbs. Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, he delicately touched a toe to the wooden floor. In an instant, he had brought his foot back to safety from the freezing surface. Ramen drifted to his face again, a smell he couldn't resist no matter how cold the floor was. Taking a deep breath, he sprinted into the kitchen, letting the mouth-watering aromas to numb his mind from the cold. His mother was standing at the stove with the pot of food, but he couldn't see her. He could hear her. Her beautiful melodic voice wafted to his ears, drowning him in the peace that it brought. But, an orb of light kept him from viewing her slightly petite form, her fiery red hair, and her...eyes? Why...why couldn't he remember what color her eyes were? Panic arose within him, one that even the gentle singing voice of his mother could not quell. Why couldn't he remember?

"Hey!"

Naruto began to shake violently back and forth, falling down onto the cold floor of the kitchen.

"Hey, Newbie!"

With a groan, the blonde sliced open one eye, squinting through the darkness. A small, wide-eyed boy was about three inches from his face, his hand still on Naruto's shoulder from shaking him awake. Leaping back in shock, Naruto glared at the child. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No," he fiddled with his brown hair that was held back by a bandanna tied around his forehead. "Jus' trying to wake ya up. TB's will be here soon, making rounds to make sure everyone's up and not skipping."

Naruto stared curiously at the young boy, confusion written clearly across his face. "TB's?"

"Oh, right. Newbie," he rubbed his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "TB. The Beaters. It's what we slaves call the enforcers. They're basically guards who make sure we get the job done and don't slack off, try to escape or hide."

A growl-laced yawn could be heard from across the room. "Yo, Naruto, was it? Who's the runt?"

The boy turned toward Kiba, a pout on his face. He pointed a slightly too-skinny finger to his chest. "Name's Konohamaru Sarutobi."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

Konohamaru tugged at Naruto's sleeve. "Come on! You've gotta get up now!"

With a yawn, the blonde looked out the window. "The sun hasn't even risen yet!"

"We start before the sun and end after it." Kiba and Naruto's heads whipped to look at their newest guest. His brown hair was slightly darker than Konohamaru's and his eyes were hidden by glasses that had been blackened out. His high-necked slave shirt hid the lower part of his face, slightly muffling his monotonous voice.

"Shino!" The young boy rushed to hug the still figure. "Meet our new housemates!"

"Yes, I see them. And I also see that they better get up if they wish to get breakfast before work." At the mention of food, both boys were out of bed in an instant, a cheerful dog hopping in circles on the floor.

Konohamaru began to explain the grounds. "There's a bath house in the center of the slave complex, but it's only for going to the bathroom. You bathe in the river that runs behind the shacks, no matter how cold it is or what season it is. The TB's lay our meals on our doorsteps and if it isn't eaten by the time they make their second rounds, you don't get to finish it. Then they'll tell you what your assigned to do that day. Then you do it, no matter what!"

Naruto nodded as he raced toward the front door, searching for the food mentioned. Having no clothes to change into and not enough time to bathe left only one thing on mind: hunger. Kiba seemed to have the same thought as he joined him at the door a moment later. They both dug into their meal. It appeared to be leftovers from the Uchiha family's last meal. Scraps of ripped meat were scattered on a plate along with a few half-eaten vegetables. Practically shoving the food right into their stomachs, the two finished the plate quickly. Only after it was gone did realization hit Naruto and he turned in shame to look at the other pair of slaves behind him. "I'm so sor-"

"Silly, Newbie!" Konohamaru laughed. "We already had our plate of breakfast!"

Shino snorted. "As if I would let you anywhere near our food."

As explained by the young boy, men came by, collecting plates and telling of assignments. Naruto sighed with relief when he was assigned to work in the stable for the day; he could work with horses. Kiba was stationed in the fields along with Shino and Konohamaru. The blonde watched them pad off in the opposite direction as him, his eyes falling on the cheerful child that skipped beside his roommate. Admiration overcame him as he wondered how the boy could laugh and keep such high spirits in such circumstances as this. It was incredible. Just the simple thought of-

"Get moving, scum!" A hard shove in the back from a TB sent Naruto stumbling toward the path that led to the stable. He scuffled along, flowing with the small crowd of slaves assigned to the same station. The slaves varied in so many ways, it amazed the blonde that the Uchiha's kept them all. Ages wavered from four to sixty. Judging by the meager meals, most of these people's weight was muscle built from long, hard days in the fields. Though there seemed to be more male slaves than females, a few woman were scattered about the group.

They reached the long building, entering it together as if they were one merged person. Naruto halted for a moment in awe before being pushed forward by the crowd. Seemingly never-ending rows of beautiful, perfect horses was all he could see. A smell that could only be described as home filled his nostrils and he inhaled deeply, savoring the scent. Seeing that the others were all getting to work on feeding, watering and bathing the horses, Naruto picked the closest one and opened the gate. He was greeted with the suspicious snort of a young chestnut filly, her dark eyes seemed to match the Uchiha family's so perfectly; no wonder they loved their horses so much. He slowly approached her side, cooing gently to her. She snorted again, backing away from him. Her white-socked legs twitched readily as he continued his slow approach, whispering sweet nothings. When he had gotten close enough to touch her, he feebly reached out a hand, making sure she could see it so that he didn't spook her. Before the blonde could get anywhere near her pelt, however, she reared her still-growing body, hopping teasingly around the stall, just out of his reach.

A soft chuckle caught Naruto's attention after a few minutes of trying to catch her. "You'll never get near her." The owner of the voice was a young man with a bandanna wrapped over his head, his brown hair sticking out the sides, and a straw of hay in his mouth. He was leaning on the gate of the stall. "She's the daughter of Sihza, the Uchiha's most spirited and talented horse. He's won the Konogakure Cup more times than anyone can count. This one's the only offspring they could get; apparently his sperm is very picky. No one's been able to get near her, let alone tame her. The Master's have been thinking about selling her, getting some money instead of wasting it on food for a useless horse."

A triumphant whinny sounded from the other side of the stall and Naruto stuck out his tongue in her direction. She responded with the horse equivalent to a sneer. He couldn't help but begin to like her already. He turned back to his fellow slave when the man spoke, "I'm Genma Shiranui."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Genma cocked his head curiously at the blonde. "You're one of the Newbies. The ones that came in last night, right?"

"News sure does travel fast around here."

Shiranui shrugged. "We don't have much else to do except gossip. And work, but that's a given."

Turning back to the filly full out taunting him in the corner, Naruto threw a question over his shoulder. "So, how am I supposed to feed her?"

"Make a mash, put it in the trough, and stay away from her hoofs." Genma's voice faded as he padded on down the stable.

"Make mash, avoid hoofs," Naruto muttered as he slowly backed out of the stall. "I got this."

After successfully feeding the crazy filly - nearly costing him his arm - Naruto fetched some water from the well placed right outside the stable door. Cautiously approaching the eating horse, he put down the metal bucket beside the trough that held her mash. He felt slightly comforted when she didn't try to attack him, though she did let out a warning snort. Her ears laid back against her head, which wasn't a good sign, but he hadn't gotten anything but bad signs from her so he just shot her a contemptuous look and went in search of grooming supplies.

Wandering the rows, Naruto found Genma brushing down a palomino, a horse with a light gold body and white mane and tail. Hearing the approach of feet, he glanced up from his work before coming over to the stall door where the blonde was standing. "What can I do for you?"

Naruto glanced at the palomino for a moment, marveling once again of the beauty that seemed to pass through every horse here, before turning his eyes on the man. "I just need to know where the grooming supplies are."

Genma pointed down the rows. "Go on down a ways and you'll see two large rooms stretched along the wall on either side. The one on the left is the grooming supplies, the one of the right holds the riding equipment."

Nodding his thanks, Naruto left Genma to his business as he shuffled hurriedly down the path. Passing what seemed to be a hundred horses (or maybe that was just his imagination?), he finally found the two rooms he had been talking about. They stretched the equivalent of three stalls. Going to the one of the left, the blonde opened up the wooden door and stepped inside.

There were no windows so the only light came from the opened door. Shelves lined the walls all around. Though they were mostly empty due to the retrieval of supplies, a few still remained. Walking around the dimly lit room, Naruto collected a hoof pick, curry comb, dandy brush, body brush, a sponge, and a mane comb. Returning to the stall, he laid them out on the floor as the filly eyed him suspiciously from the other side. On the wall were a leather halter and a fine rope. Retrieving them from the nails on which they hanged, Naruto inspected the halter. It was made from a soft black leather, one so it would not rub burns onto the horse's face. Seeing a scribble of writing, he gazed closer. "Kokoroiki," he read, looking up at the horse across the stall from him. "Is that your name?" She simply stared at him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto took a deep breath before approaching the jumpy filly, halter held at ready. Seeing what was happening, Kokoroiki evaded every possible attempt from her pursuer. In the process, she knocked over the trough containing the remains of her bran mash which caused a loud commotion.

As the blonde stood catching his breath, Kokoroiki taunted him from beside her water bucket. Suddenly, her eyes darted to the door and she shrunk back, becoming silent. Curious, Naruto followed her gaze. A TB stood looming at the stall door, his eyes dark and unwelcoming. He glared down at the breathless slave before him. "What's going on in here?" his gravely voice boomed.

"I was just trying to get the halter on Kokoroiki so I could groom her, sir," Naruto kept his eyes respectively on the floor; this was one man he did _not_ want to mess with.

"Ah, _this_ one," he growled as he laid eyes on the suddenly sullen filly in the corner. "You have to be forceful. She likes to play hard to get." Coming into the stall, he snatched the halter from the slave and walked over to Kokoroiki. She shrunk at his size and Naruto felt his heart go out to her when he saw the shear fear in her eyes. She looked like a tiny foal next to him instead of a one and a half year old horse. He extended the halter but, despite all fear that may be in her, she struggled against it. She flailed and fought, but he won out, shoving the leather roughly over her nose and latching it behind her ears. Reaching out and grabbing the fine-woven rope from Naruto's hands, he tied the struggling filly to the railing above the wooden sides. He had tied her so tightly, she couldn't move her head. Frantic now, she kicked out with her hind leg, just barely missing the man's leg. His eyes narrowed, hardening even more; Naruto cringed. "Why you little.." Reaching for his belt, the TB pulled out a small whip. Raising it, the man prepared to bring it down, full force on the filly.

Naruto rushes forward before a thought even crosses his mind, stepping between him and the horse. "Wait!" he exclaims. Narrowed black eyes simmer down into his. "I can work with her now! You don't have to hurt her; I can groom her now."

"This horse needs discipline if she's gonna be of any worth," he growled. "But if you want to get kicked and maimed or worse, then be my guest. You're just a useless slave anyway." Spinning on his heel, the large TB exited the stall, the whip swinging beside his leg.

Watching until the man disappeared from sight, Naruto turned to the frightened and heavily-breathing horse. Her large, round, terrified eyes were looking every which way, trying to see all that was occurring from her tightly locked position. Reaching over, he gently loosened the rope, enabling more freedom and moving space for her head. Kokoroiki turned to look at him, her eyes thankful but still slightly suspicious. He smiled kindly.

"After all that, you still don't trust me?" he exclaimed jokingly. "You are one hard to get lady!"

After more kind words and gentle cooing - and a close encounter with her teeth - Naruto was able to pick out her hooves and rid her coat of all dirt, tangles, and knot. He also was able to see the small and probably growing amount of marks that decorated her hips and croup. Her skin twitched under his fingers as he traced over the scars. They were blemishes that interrupted the beauty of her coat like ruins placed in the middle of a beautiful landscape. "We're the same, you know?" He spoke softly and her ears angled towards him. "Both servants, bound to serve their masters. No choice in the matter, no say in anything we do. It's all to please them. If we don't..this happens. We're the same, Kokoroiki. So stop fighting me and maybe we can help each other." Her ears angled toward the door and Naruto glanced over. Genma scuffled over to the door.

"Well I'll be," he gazed curiously at Kokoroiki. "How'd you get her still long enough to tie her up and groom her?"

"It's a long story."

He waved it away. "Doesn't matter. Now that everybody's done, half the horses have to be taken to the pastures so we can clean out the stalls and renew the hay. They'll bring it in and dump it in the middle while we're out with the horses."

Naruto nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Genma." The older slave waved as he went back to his palomino.

The blonde turned back to the horse in front of him. "Okay, here's how it's gonna go. I'm going to take this rope and lead you out into the field where you can run and taunt me all you want. All you have to do is walk calmly down the row. Can you do that? Please?"

Of course, no such pleading would ever work with one such as Kokoroiki.

As soon as she was untied, she was bucking and rearing, shaking her head and sending her newly combed mane into a frenzy. Holding onto the rope, Naruto tried to still her.

No such luck.

She continued on her merry rampage around the stall, dragging the Uzamaki with her. Slaves began to parade their groomed horses down the aisle toward the large opening that led to the pastures. They glanced curiously into Naruto's stall as they passed and he gazed enviously at their well behaved horses. "Why can't you just be like them?" He exclaimed at the filly.

After a good ten minutes of dragging and promises of treats, Naruto had finally gotten Kokoroiki to the door. Untying the rope from the halter, smacked her rump with a tired "Get!" and watched with a sigh of relief as she took off joyously. He stayed a moment more to watch as she ran straight to another pair of yearlings: another chestnut filly and a dark brown and white painted colt. Despite his frustration, the sight of the three chasing each other made him smile.

A gentle tug on his sleeve brought him out of his daze and he gazed down at the lazy-eyed young boy who had snot running out of his nose. Wordlessly, he pointed at the group of TB's walking down the aisles, making sure that people were working. Nodding a thanks to the boy, Naruto hurried back to his stall and picked up the pitchfork that had been laid there for him. Scooping the old, used hay into one of the multiple wheel barrels that were rolled up and down the aisles by other slaves, he replaced it with some new hay from a pile in the middle of the stable. When all the stalls were done, those with the wheel barrels took them out to be dumped.

The TB's began herding the slaves out the door they'd come in. Naruto wondered where they could possibly be heading and what other work was in store for him. Caught up in the current of the bustling group, Naruto didn't notice the approach of the woman until the crowd he was trapped in stopped suddenly. Walking along the cobblestone path and being escorted by two guards was a woman who had a noble air about her. She held her chin high and bosom out. Her red velvet dress cut low and did little to hide her womanly charms that nearly popped out as she bounced along the trail. Naruto had heard the name Mikoto muttered among the slaves throughout the time in the stall and had managed to learn a little of the Uchiha's head woman.

Mikoto was daughter of the highly respected Count Kyohei Fuwo and locally adored Countess Iona Fuwo. Wanting only the best for his noble-born and only daughter, the Count had made an agreement with Micado Uchiha, a successful business man who had close ties with the Duke, arranging for the marriage between Mikoto and Fugaku. Neither of the betrothed favored nor hated this arrangement. They were both levelheaded people and matched up well enough for living purposes. However, while Fugaku was loud-spoken and abrasive, Mikoto was more soft-spoken, though her outward appearance didn't really need any words to escape from her lips to get her point across.

Laying eyes on her face, Naruto was not surprised to find her booming with beauty. Her silky black hair flowed down her back like a gentle-going stream of night. Her eyes, like that of the onyx stone that seemed to be all the women's rage at the moment, raked coldly on those that blocked her path. Gazing at her, the blonde couldn't help but notice the simialarity between Mikoto and her youngest child. Sasuke was definitely his mother's son.

"Outta the way, outta the way!" One of her accomplices advances toward the crowd threateningly, waving a wound up whip in warning as they separated onto either side of the stone path.

"I'll need someone to prepare a horse," Mikoto announced as she continued down the open spacing, her other accomplice trailing behind her. "I wish to go for a ride."

Naruto, already missing the familiar smell of hay, instantly stepped forward with a respective bow. "I shall prepare thy mistress's horse right away." Konohamaru had given him and Kiba a quick lesson on how to address the Masters of the farm. When she nodded in uncaring acknowledgement, the blonde hurried back along the path and into the stable. Once inside, he realized he had no idea with creature to prepare. The lady came in behind him, the two TBs behind her.

"New, are we?" She asked in a way that Naruto couldn't decide if it were impatient or slightly amused. When he nodded curtly, she continued, "I shall help. My preferred ride is that beautiful dappled gray mare nearest the blanket closet. Her name is Sora."

Spotting the horse almost immediately, Naruto was once again floored by the beauty that this creature beheld. However, he soon became aware of the growing impatience of the woman behind him and hurried to work. Walking past empty and filled stalls, he entered into the room on the right side, Naruto glanced around at all the saddles, halters, bits, blankets and reins. Grabbing the needed supplies and the appropriate sized saddle for the Lady Uchiha and for Sora, the blonde returned to the stall and opened the gate and approached the mare. She was well-tempered, a good feature for a horse. Gentle and trusting, she allowed him to guide a halter over her face, attach the reins, place a blanket over her, saddle her, and lead her out of the stall and to the waiting noble. Mikoto affectionately petted Sora's nose as she grabbed hold of the reins. "You, dear slave, have a way with horses," the Lady Uchiha announced as she swung herself onto her ride. "That will get you far here." With that, she was off at a gallop across the vast greenery of the Uchiha estate, her silky tresses flailing behind her.

"Move it along now." The gruff command and shove came from behind as the man urged him along toward the direction the other slaves had gone. Naruto willingly walked on, clambering up the stone road, one TB on his tail for the other had drifted off toward the Complex.

Glancing at the sun, Naruto deducted that it was already slightly past noon. The day had flown by like a racing horse. The man lead him on a path around the back of the extravagant Uchiha house. There was a large field in between the house and a well-wooded area. In that field was a man with brown hair tied back in a spiked ponytail, brown eyes, and a scar running across his nose. He was accompanied by none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Relax, Sasuke," the man was saying. "Take deep breaths and calm down. You'll never be able to take down an enemy attacker if you go crazy and don't deduce the situation."

The raven huffed. "By the time I've deduced everything, I'll be a beaten pulp on the ground."

"That's why you have to learn how to take it all in in about a second. That way you can act and react."

"Why not just teach me how to break a bone? It's much easier than-" Naruto wanted to listen and watch more, but they rounded the corner...

...and Naruto found where all the other slaves had gone. Now on their hands and knees, they pulled weeds and carefully patted down the ground around a the small vegetables and flowers. The large garden was filled with differing plants from tomatoes to lettuce and from roses to daisies. A wooden signed had been beautifully carved and stuck in the ground beside the tilled ground.

Mikoto's Garden.

So it was the Lady's garden; Naruto had figured as much. His escort shoved him towards the others. "Get to work on the weeds. Lady Mikoto wants these healthy and not plagued by them."

Wordlessly, the blonde picked a corner and got to work.

* * *

 

Naruto sat on his bed and looked anxiously out the window. It was already well past dark and his housemates had yet to return from the fields. By the time the garden had been deemed perfect by the TB's, night had already begun to fall over the estate. They had been escorted back to the Slave Housing Complex, stumbling in the dark. When the blonde had entered his shared shack, he had been surprised to find it empty. Surely they would've been brought back before those who had been assigned to stable duty?

Dinner had been on the stairs when he'd arrived, so he took both plates inside. His growling stomach reminded him of his hunger and he stared longingly at the plates before him, but he didn't move to gobble down the food like he wanted. He'd wait for the others to return and eat with him.

A knock at the door startled him and he raced to open it. Expecting to see his housemates, sweaty, tired, and ready for a meal, he was surprised to see a Beater. "Y-yes?" He stammered.

"Plate pick-up," was all he said.

The Uzamaki's eyes widened and his heart began to pound. But he and his housemates hadn't eaten yet! The others hadn't even returned! "Hold on, I'll get them." Returning to his bed, he stared hopelessly at the two plates. Finally, an idea entered his brain and he removed the bandanna he'd received to hold his hair out of his face while he worked. Flattening it out, he scraped the food into it before wrapping it up and placing it under his pillow, in case someone decided to do a search. Harboring food was a big crime here, according to Konohamaru, and was punishable by death.

Returning to the door, he handed the now-empty plates to the man who wandered off to the next house. Peering into the darkness, Naruto searched for any sight of Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru or Akamaru. Sighing when he found none, he shut the door and returned to his wait.

They didn't return until what Naruto guessed - he didn't exactly have a clock - was an hour later. They stumbled in, panting and weary. Shino was carrying a sleeping Konohamaru on his back.

"There you guys are!" Naruto exclaimed, standing from his bed. "Where have you been?"

"Where do ya think we've been?" Kiba growled, going straight for the bucket of water Naruto had fetched in his wait. "The fields, dumbass." Grabbing a dented, metal cup, he drank his fill before pouring some over his head.

The blonde went to help Shino get Konohamaru off his back, but the taller male simply sent him a warning look and carried the little boy into their room. With the faint light of the candle that he had lit while his waited, he could see Shino gently lower the energetic youngling onto the bed, remove his boots, and then tuck him in. When he returned to the other side, he asked, "What happened to him?"

Shino sent him a look that clearly told him he was an idiot. "He's a kid; he got tired."

Kiba stood from his self-soaking by the bucket. "So..did we miss the food?"

Naruto walked to his bed and retrieved the bandanna-wrapped food. "I saved it. I didn't eat any of it and then a TB came to collect plates so I just dumped it in my bandanna."

"That means this has been wrapped up in your nasty sweat-soaked cloth! Why would I wanna eat your sweat?" Kiba exclaimed, but grabbed some food non-the-less. Shino and Naruto both ate their portions and the blonde wrapped up the remaining for Konohamaru to eat tomorrow. With nodded good nights, the three separated to their own beds and Naruto blew out the candle, dipping them all in darkness.

* * *

 

The next morning, after giving Konohamaru his share from dinner last night and breakfast today, they all exited their home, joining the other slaves in the wait for instructions. Naruto shivered when he got assigned to field duty today. He looked longingly at the stable as he was taken with the others assigned to the fields. Kiba was stumbling along, growling curses at the world under his breath to Naruto's right while Konohamaru skipped joyously and Shino gazed in an amused way to his left. They crossed in front of the mansion and crossed the wooden bridge to the other side. Though he knew this was going to happen one of these days, he was still disembodied to be presented to the rice fields once again.

Seeing how he and Kiba were the newest slaves and Kiba had worked them yesterday, the Uzamaki was taken to the side by a Beater.

"Ibiki!" the TB called commandingly into the never-ending sea of rice and workers. A nearby man straightened from his hunched over position; he stretched his back as he approached. Two scars permanently settled themselves across his face: one from his left eye down over his mouth to his chin and one from just under his right eye to his jaw. A dark blue cloth was tied over his head in a bandanna manner. Stopping in front of the pair, he inspected Naruto but spoke to the man beside him. "Another worker?"

"Brought over from stable duty." A sharp shove from behind sent the blonde stumbling forward a few steps, nearly colliding into Ibiki. The TB spun on his heel and departed, tossing over his shoulder, "Put him to good use."

The older man stayed silent for a few more moments, switching his eyes from the departing man to the young slave in front of him. Finally, he sighed. "Come on. Listen well and pay attention; maybe you'll learn something and keep your health up longer than most. Who knows? You might even live long enough to find a lady, settle down in a nice little Slave Cabin and start a slave family!" He turned to the fields, not even looking to see if Naruto was following as he waded into water. Hesitating for only a moment, the blonde rolled up his pants to match his mentor's before splashing in beside him.

"Careful!" Ibiki snapped. "If you splash around like a bear in a puddle, you'll kill the sprouts!"

He ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize; just learn and do."

They waded through the rows for a few more moments before the elder of the two turned to look back at his follower. "Lesson number one: accept the fact that you won't last long living a life like this. This work will tear up your back and kill your muscles till you are of no use to the Masters. They'll either try to sell you or kill you. Normally the latter." Naruto swallowed the fear that rose in his stomach and traveled to his throat. _I will be strong._ He nodded.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "Well, you accept faster than most." With a shrug, he asked, "You ever worked with crops?"

"My mother had a garden that usually housed tomatoes, potatoes, or cabbage and I worked in Lady Mikoto's garden yesterday. That's the closest to farming I've ever experienced."

Scratching his bald, covered head, the elder slave said, "I guess I'll have to teach from the beginning then." With a sigh, he squatted and gestured to one of the sprouts that had broken through the surface. "You see this sprout? Your job is to make sure it stays safe and healthy and that it raises to be the best rice it can be. Because that's what the Uchiha business is all about: perfection. It wouldn't be number one if it wasn't." He paused for a moment, biting his lip gently as he pondered something. Finally he shook his head. "We'll learn about harvesting when it comes. What you do now is go to every sprout - every little green string - and make sure it is healthy and safe from its rival neighbors. You also have to keep a lookout for fish in the water. They like to nibble on the roots of the crops. Now, come with me." Naruto obediently followed Ibiki down the row, watching closely as he gently caressed each sprout. Once, the man crouched down in the water, signaling for Naruto to do the same. "See how this one is slanting towards the right more than the left? That means its either been derooted or its dying. So, you reach into the water and make sure its securely patted in the mud. This one isn't so I bury it securely into the ground. Understand?"

Naruto nodded, but gazed curiously at the elder slave. "What do you do if it is rooted in the ground? If it's dying?"

Ibiki carefully inspected the next sprout over. Finding it worthy, he turned his dark eyes back on his pupil. "You pull it out and put it in the basket that you'll get soon enough."

The blonde's eyes widened slightly. "You just...throw it out?"

A nod. "As I said, perfection is the only thing accepted. You take out the old, sick, or dying and replace it with a new seed unless it is too close to harvest."

Naruto looked around him once again, the intense blue of his eyes bidding an even sharper shade as he took in all that was around him. The slaves were all exhausted; it was written plainly on their face or basically any feature of their bodies. Just the thought of tending and caring to every single one of the growing sprouts brought a tiredness to his demeanor.

A loud splash startled Naruto out of his non-work caused exhaustion. He turned to see the quickly soaking body of a slave who collapsed under the fatigue and extreme heat of the unforgiving sun. A TB was instantly on the scene.

"Get up!" he yelled from the dry land on which he stood, warning present in his voice. When no movement was made, he added, "Now!" with a dangerous tone lacing the word. "Useless piece of shit," he growled at a more normal sound level as he reached for his belt. Naruto gasped as he pulled a whip from his garments. Unraveling it, the large man swung it back and lashed it forward. Naruto turned away before it hit. He couldn't stand to watch. Still, he heard every lash and every cry of pain. With a pained sigh, Ibiki turned back to the sprouts, but Naruto could see him cringe slightly with every whip that was heard.

Sweat, pain, and blood.

That's what these people demanded from their slaves, workers, and laborers. They require your sweat from your hardworking efforts to profit them and them alone; not you, the labored peasant. They need your pain to keep the fear in your hearts and control over the situation, so they can always make things go their way. And they spill your blood to show the power they hold over you and rub in your face. To show that you can do nothing for yourselves except take the beating and spill the demanded blood.

Cringing as another pained cry filled the air, Naruto shuddered.

It was a hard life indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda what I imagined for the stalls, if you want a picture reference (just take out the spaces): http:/www. custombuiltbarns. com/Ranch/ Horse-stall-1 .jpg


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Uzamaki ringed out the water from the red-stained cloth and dabbed it to the quickly swelling areas. The skin beneath the wet flinched as a sharp intake of breath could be heard and nails dug into the mattress below. In the corner, Akamaru whined. Naruto continued to dab and clean out the cuts the whip had lashed as best he could. "Damn it, Naruto, that hurts!" Kiba hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Well maybe if you didn't get into stupid situations and then make stupid decisions, you wouldn't get whipped every other day!" Naruto exclaimed. A pebble hit him in the side of the head and he turned to look at his attacker. Shino was glaring or what he assumed was glaring - you can't really tell with those glasses - at him from his half of the shack. He pointed a finger in the direction of their youngest housemate, a soft snore escaping Konohamaru's mouth. With a nod, Naruto returned to Kiba and said in a quieter, gentler voice, "All this is going to tear up your back."

"I don't give a shit 'bout my back!" The dog-like man growled loudly, only to be hit with a pebble. Rubbing his head, he irritably snarled in Shino's direction, but quieted down none the less. "All I care about is my damn freedom which I don't have none of!"

"And clearly almost getting yourself killed is the way to get you some," the blonde responded sarcastically.

"Well, it's doing something," he snapped.

With a sigh, Naruto deposited the bloodied rag into the bucket of water and turned Kiba to face him. "Look, I know you don't like sitting around and getting bossed like a bunch of animals - no offense Akamaru. But you can't keep doing this to yourself! I know you don't _physically_  do it to yourself, that's the TB's doing, but you keep flinging yourself around like some damn prostitute on the street, begging for someone to oppose your almighty ego and quick-snapping mouth. The thing is, Kiba, they always rise up to the challenge and you're in no position to do anything about it, so just shut up and do your work like the rest of us!"

"I won't!" Kiba exclaimed in a hushed voice as he tugged back on his shirt. "I won't be bossed around 'cause I'm my own damn boss!  _I_  control this body and  _I_  control this life! I'm no body's toy to play with!" He paused. "And don't ever compare me to a prostitute again our I'll rip your balls off!"

Groaning, Naruto fell back onto the bed, head in his hands. "How do I get through that thick skull of yours? It seems like the only way to get into you is through the ass and right now there's a stick blocking it!"

Kiba sent a snarl over his shoulder as he knelt to feed Akamaru his half of his owner's portion. The dog ate it up greedily and began sniffing for more. Inuzaka patted his head sadly. "Sorry, boy; that's all we got." Sitting plump onto his rump, the fluffy white dog whined pitifully.

"What about Konohamaru?"

Both boys' heads shot up at Shino's voice. Neither had noticed him enter their half of the shack.

"Huh?"

"He's a growing kid, his mind is still developing. He'll choose someone to latch onto, to teach him the ways of the world, and to be the main influence in his life. What if he chooses you, Inuzaka? What if your split-minded ways become his and he gets himself into the same situations as you? Do you really want that boy-" He shoved a bony finger into the darkness behind him. "-to become you?" He pointed an accusing finger in the man's direction and this time Kiba kept silent. His gaze seemed to go through Shino, straight into the abyss behind him and to the sleeping boy contained inside. When he spoke, it was almost like a breeze had come and gently turned over a leaf and they had to lean in to hear it.

"No."

"Then stop being a dumbass and get into bed." And with that, he was gone, two shocked boys staring after him. Neither had heard him use such a language, or talk that long for such a matter.

"Boy means something to him," Kiba muttered as he climbed into bed, Akamaru hopping up beside him. "Hope Kono chooses him to latch onto. He'd be a good role model."

Naruto only grunted in reply and curled up in his own bed. His eyelids felt heavy and began to slide shut, but he forced them open. When he heard a loud, growl-like snore, he swung his feet over the side of the bed, slipping into his work boots. Padding as quietly as humanly possible in said boots, he made his way across the room and out the creaky door. Once he hit the cool night air, he took off at a run, scared to be caught at such a time of night.

He'd been doing this for the last three weeks, since the four day he'd been here. Sneaking into the darkness of night, avoiding the patrolling TB's, and finally finding his way to the stables. He didn't completely close the large stable door behind him; he liked a little sunlight to trickle in through the crack. Lighting one of the many lanterns found at the door, Naruto scuffed down the aisles, ignoring the annoyed huffs and snorts of the sleeping horses. Finally reaching the one he desired, he hung the lantern on the hook above the stall and latched the door behind him.

"Hey, Kokoroiki," he greeted the filly warmly. Her dark eyes came to rest on him and her chestnut features seemed to brighten a little at his presence. He'd planned on slowly building their relationship, but after he saved her multiple times from a beating and she understood that he did that, a certain bond seemed to form. She was still as spirited as ever, as her name so clearly provokes, but around him, she was calm and peaceful. Kokoroiki had become his closest friend and most trusted confident.

"I brought you something." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small piece of apple that he had scavenged from his food. Though he was sure she'd had better, more elegant treats before, she gobbled this up as though it were the finest on the market. He laughed when she nudged his pocket for more. "That's all I've got! I'm a slave, you know; I don't get a lot of food!"

Giving up her search for more food, Kokoroiki began to nibble on his spiky golden tresses and he laughed even more as he swatted her away. Turning more serious, he began to stroke her nose. "Hey, can I tell you something Koko?" She stared directly into his eyes, entranced by his voice. "I-I've been having dreams. They're of my mother and father and of my life before the. . . accident. The thing is, each time there's something I can't remember. Like my mother's eyes or my father's laugh. I'm forgetting them, Kokoroiki," he whispered, connecting their foreheads. "I'm forgetting my own parents. . . piece by piece."

His distress transferred over to her and she began to twitch and snort in anxiousness. To calm her as well as himself, he laid his head on her back, tracing circles in her fur and running his fingers through her glossy mane. After a few moments, he began to softly sing the lullaby that his mother would sing to him when he couldn't sleep. He sang it over and over, repeating until he felt himself and the body beneath him calm. And even still, he sang.

_Don't worry, my baby_

_Don't worry, my honey_

_The Willows are calming_

_The clouds are departing_

_The water clears up_

_And my heart fills up_

_Because you are safe from the storm_


	6. Thy Master's Food

Sasuke Uchiha walked through the back door, stretching out his tired muscles. Iruka-sensei may seem like a softie, but when he wanted you to get a kata down, he worked you  _hard_. A few pairs of eyes swiveled in his direction at his entrance to the kitchen, but averted respectively. Approaching the large, glass container of water that sat just beside the door to the dining hall, he took a fulfilling drink of the crystallized substance. When he had re-hydrated himself and replaced the water that had been lost during his lessons, an entrancing smell wafted into his nose. The raven followed its trail back through the busy working slaves and to a grand pot that sat upon the fire-heated stove. "What is being served for dinner, Choza?"

A large man turned from his excessive stirring of what seemed to be some sort of dressing. His hand was a blur as it spun the substance with expert efficiency. His fiery red hair was having a frenzy of his own while his small, dark eyes stared brightly back at Sasuke. "That, Master Uchiha, is a surprise! What kind of chief would I be if I gave away the secrets of dinner?" He, as a hired hand, spoke more openly and freely than did the slaves that worked the estate. Though, he seemed to have a special liking towards the youngest son.

A rare smirk crossed his stone features. "I suppose. But why must you tempt me with such a fine smelling meal?"

Choza Akimichi shooed him away from the pot. "Then off with you! Make a nuisance of yourself elsewhere."

"You are not one to be ordering me!" A dark shadow passed over Sasuke's face, but a hint of humor soon returned the onyx stones. "So, when will you teach me how to make this delectable?"

The chief pondered this a moment. "Though it is a Akimichi family traditional recipe, I shall show you whenever you command it."

Sasuke turned and exited the kitchen, tossing over his shoulder, "Then we shall start tomorrow."

With a half-smile on his plump, tattooed face, Choza muttered, "Yeah, yeah," before returning to his bowl of well-mixed dressing.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room, eyes narrowed as his eyes scanned left to right, retaining everything permanently into his brain. Re-positioning himself in the plush maroon chair, he glanced at the grandfather clock that towered in the corner and rubbed his tired eyes. He'd been studying the ancient creators of the secret art of Taijutsu for hours for an assignment given by Iruka-sensei, and his complex mind was getting extremely bored. Snapping the book shut, he placed it orderly onto the table beside him in the tremendously growing pile on his desk of his teacher's assignments. Glancing at the clock again, a rumble sounded from below and reminded him of his growing hunger. The scent of the roasting pot drifted back into his memory and his mouth began to water in anticipation. In a vain attempt to get his mind off of the tempting contents of dinner, he began to study the fire burning brightly before him. It flashed and danced, like the graceful galloping of a high bred steed. Letting his mind wander into the world of horses, he realized he hadn't been riding or even so much as visited the stables in a while. "Kage probably thinks I hate him," the raven muttered as he sent another contemptuous glare at the clock.

A knock at the door brought him to his feet in a hopeful rush. A young slave maid probably no older than nine slowly peeked around the wooden frame. Keeping her eyes fearfully and respectively on the extravagently carpeted flooring, she whispered just loud enough to be heard, "Master Fugaku requests your presence at dinner." A calm wave sent her scurrying in a rushed flurry out of the room.

Heading towards his dresser made of the finest oak in the forest, Sasuke pulled his dinner clothes from the drawers: black trousers, a loose white shirt, a black cloak with a white underside and black boots. After running a comb through his triffled hair to make it 'dinner-appropriate,' he left the room without a second glance at the blasted books he'd left behind.

The Dining Hall was a long, rectangular room with painted windows letting in rainbow trains of light that graced the dull features of the room. Granite blocks made up the walls of the room and a wooden floor covered with a thick maroon and gold rug quieted the clanking of boots. The sustained table made of dark Bocote wood gave the hall a more Medieval look. Designed for massive parties and entertainments, fifteen seats lined either side of the table with two on either end. Bright red flowers were placed decoratively upon the surface, hoping to give the place a lighter look.

It didn't.

Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha family to arrive. His father was already placed at the head of the table, his mother immediately to his left. The eldest son, Itachi, was on his right. Sasuke's brother looked up boredly at his entrance, while his mother ushered him quickly to the seat beside her and Fugaku ignored him completely.

The family sat in silence for exactly four seconds before the double Bocote doors burst at the entrance of Choza followed by servants who carried shining silver platters. "Welcome to supper!" The chief exclaimed joyously, introducing each plate as it was uncovered by its carrier. "Tonight, we will be having roast goose that was shot by the Master of the household, Fugaku Uchiha, on his latest hunting trip. It was marinated in a light ramen broth and sprinkled with a dose of lemon peels. On the side, we have a salad with ingredients picked from the Lady's flourishing gardens and topped with my famous Himitsu Desu dressing. We also have a broth soup with beef and noodles. Please enjoy." He presented the food with an exaggerated bow and ushered the other servants away as he went back into the kitchen.

As per usual, Fugaku picked off what food he would like to eat first, politely cutting off a thick slice of the goose, giving himself a small bowl of salad and another small bowl of soup. Next was Mikoto and Itachi followed by, finally, Sasuke. Even with the best parts of the meal claimed, the food was still enough to send shivers of deliciousness down the youngest Uchiha's spine. Bursts of juicy flavor erupted in his mouth with each bite and he didn't know how his family could act so unresponsive to it. He copied their impassive movements and expressions, however, not wanting to make a scene.

In the few moments of silence after they ate in which they let their food settle, the eldest Uchiha turned to his oldest son. "Itachi, have you thought anymore on my proposition?"

Curious, Sasuke asked, "What proposition?"

Fugaku sent him a disapproving look. "This is too grown-up for you, child. Go and deal with less mature things that you can handle."

Standing in an outrage, he exclaimed, "I am not a child! I am eighteen years old and in a month I will be nineteen!"

Raising an eyebrow, Fugaku gazed coolly at his son. "And yet you are shouting in a childish tantrum way."

"I-"

"Sit down, dear," Mikoto commanded quietly. Sasuke stared at her incredulously. When she was not on a mad rampage, she was normally on his side of things. However, now she was sending worried glances between her husband and son. Instead of listening to her, the raven stormed in a huff out of the Dining Hall and through the complicated twists and turns of the mansion.

"Too grown-up," he muttered angrily under his breath. "What the hell did he mean by that? What could possible be too grown-up about a damn proposition?"

Before he even realized where his feet were taking him, Sasuke found himself on the path to the stable. He didn't even remember coming outside. Night had already fallen, the sun giving up to the pressuring demands of the moon. Stars twinkled overhead and he could faintly see the broken down shacks of the Slave Housing Complex. As the stable came into view, he was surprised to find a dim light flickering inside. Narrowing his eyes in curiosity, he cautiously approached and slipped into the cracked door that led to the rows of horses. Heading towards the hypnotizing dancing of the lantern, Sasuke stopped in front of the stall.

Inside, a young blonde slave was singing a soft lullaby to a chestnut filly as he drew meaningless shapes on her back with one hand and entangled his fingers in her hair with the other. His head rested upon her back as he sang the calming tune. Her head raised slightly at Sasuke's approach and her dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. His matching ones glared back, just as lethal.

"What the hell are you doing?"


	7. Thy Master's Nightly Meeting

Naruto jumped a mile in the air, startling Kokoroiki and causing her to flinch backwards. Whipping around to face the intruder of his peaceful moment, he froze when he saw who it was. Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha was standing outside the stall. Sasuke Uchiha had his arms crossed. Sasuke Uchiha was raising an eyebrow in demanding question.

Damn.

"I asked what you were doing here," Sasuke said impatiently.

"I was just - uh - " He stammered, trying to find the words to explain his presence here at such a late hour. He scratched the back of his head nervously. He'd been warned about the wrath of the Uchiha's and the shortness of their patience span had been urgently pressed into his mind. "I was just trying to calm this horse, sir, and trying to make her friendly and willing to cooperate," he finally pushed the words out in a rush.

"At this time of night?" The raven asked gravely, his eyes narrowing. The onyx orbs flipped to the filly standing stiffly behind the slave, her eyes glaring back at his in a silent rebellion to his power. Sasuke tipped his head minutely as he gazed at the chestnut. "Is this Kokoroiki, Jeanette of Sihza?" Naruto bit his lip nervously as he nodded. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Turning his full attention to the blonde young man, he asked in honest curiosity, "How did you do it?"

The Uzamaki's brow furrowed. "Sir?"

"This horse has been the ultimate challenge to all tamers around. We've owned her for the full two years of her life and in that amount of time, horse tamers and trainers from all over the country have come to see if they could quell the beast. She's as stubborn as a mule and refused to be retained. She's actually maimed two slaves in their attempt to feed, water, and bathe her as is the normal routine." Naruto didn't ask what had happened to those slaves. Ibiki had said that slaves deemed unworthy were either sold or killed. And there was little chance maimed slaves could be sold. Entering the stall at a slow cautious pace, Sasuke continued, punctuating each word, "So, again my question is: How did you do it?"

The blonde looked back at the horse behind him. "Well, I...I don't really know, Master Sasuke. It just kind of happened, I guess. I think she just felt that she could trust me." He shrugged in utter helplessness.

As the Uchiha got closer, Kokoroiki kept backing up until she was placed firmly, tensely in the corner. He glared frustratedly at her and glanced at the slave. "Felt she could trust you? That sounds like some cheesy, predictable romance novel. Surely you gave her treats of some sort?"

"Well, I  _did_ give her some apples, but that's as far as it goes, sir," he added the 'sir' as an afterthought, almost forgetting to be formal and respectful.

Sasuke reached out a tentive hand to the horse. Snorting in indignation, she snapped her teeth in an attempt to bite him, but he pulled away and saved his fingers by mere millimeters. In an attempt to prevent any possible injuries, Naruto stepped closer to Kokoroiki, patting and sliding an arm around her neck while he murmured the okay-ness of this situation. She visibly relaxed. Her breathing came more smoothly instead of coming in angry snorts and her muscles loosened up instead of being in stiff knots, though she still cast suspicious glances at the intruder in her stall. Sasuke watched it all in an awe that he tried to hide. "Teach me," he demanded.

"Master Sasuke?" Naruto asked uneasily.

"Teach me how to make her trust me."

"I don't really think you can make someone trust you, sir." He shifted his weight to his other foot in anxiousness. He didn't really like where this was going.

"It wasn't a question and you shall do it," Sasuke commanded, his voice leaving no room to question. "She is the Jeanette of Sihza. She has the makings of a great horse with racing and stamina abilities that no other could hope to compete with. We've already lost two years of time that we could be using her and I do not wish to waste any more." Giving up on his attempt to approach the horse, he turned and exited the stall. "We shall start tomorrow, so I would rest some if I were you." He lifted a foot to walk off but paused and asked, "What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzamaki, sir." With a curt nod, he walked down the aisle, his boots echoing on the floor.

When he had left, Naruto let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Kokoroiki completely relaxed and nickered happily as she slipped out of his arm and pranced around her stall as if she had won a battle. He snorted. "You didn't win anything," he informed her. "The war is just beginning."


	8. Blurtings of Thy Master

Morning light battled with the curtains, straining to be let in. It pushed and strained. Eventually, it won out and trinkled its way across the carpet, over the fine furnishings of the room, and onto the pale face of Sasuke Uchiha. Feeling the warmth of the sun slowly creep onto his face, he peeked open an eye. He then promptly shut it and rolled over. After his meeting in the stable, he hadn't gone straight to bed, instead choosing to walk the estate, enjoying the cool night air against his skin and the silent abyss that it provided. Therefore, he hadn't gotten into bed until much later, let alone fall asleep. He had no desire to get up until he had to. Because he knew he'd have to get up e _ventually_ ; he had a horse to tame.

There was a knock at the door, but it was so soft he thought he'd imaged it. When it came again, a little louder this time, he knew he hadn't. "Enter," he mumble sleepily. With a quiet  _swish_  on the carpet, the mahagony door swung open and a maid a little younger than he walked tentively into the room. Her shoulder-length blue-black hair glistened beautifully in the light as she spread the curtains to allow more in. Pearl eyes cast down, she began to remove clothing from the wide dresser across the room.

"Hinata," he grumbled as sat up and stretched with a wide yawn. "I am quite capable of picking out my own clothing." The young woman was technically his personal maid, but since he normally had little to attend to, she helped the other maids with chores around the house. She was probably his favorite of all the slaves because she was the one who acquired to his requests and always did the best job.

"I know, Master Sasuke," her quiet, sing-song voice drifted to his ears as he swung his legs off the side of the bed. "But since you got in so late and are so tired, I thought that I would help. That is what my job is, correct? To help you?"

He nodded, still sitting on the bed. "How did you know I got in late?"

She crossed the room and placed a stack of clothes on the bed. "I heard you come in. I had gotten behind on the laundry and needed to finish before I slept. Would you like me to warm a bath for you?" He nodded again. She hung a large pot on the hook over the fire and filled it with water from a container by the door. As it heated, she turned back to her personal charge. "If I may be allowed to ask, Master, what was it that kept you out so late?"

Had it been anyone else, he would have snapped his privacy and sent them away, but this was Hinata. Though she was only his slave, he felt he could trust her. Maybe what Naruto had said in the barn wasn't so cheesy romance after all. "I was in the stable."

"The stable, sir?"

"Yes. A light was on and I went to investigate. There was a slave inside; he was having a moment with one of the horses, Kokoroiki."

"That is the untamable one, correct, sir?"

"Correct. He somehow tamed her and I have demanded that he teach me how he did it. Her abilities would be a great asset to the racing portion of the Uchiha fortune. We start today, when I fetch for him."

"May I ask who the slave was, Master Sasuke?" She asked as she removed the pot of boiling water from the hook with a cloth and gently poured it into the waiting tub in the corner, steam erupting as it hit the porcelein.

"His name is Naruto Uzamaki," Sasuke replied as he began to remove his night clothes; Hinata turned to give him privacy. Over her shoulder, she said, "That is the friend of the Kiba Inuzaka, the one with the dog, no?"

The raven let out an "ahh" of pleasure as his naked body slipped into the hot water. Taking the bar of soup from the side dish, he began to bathe himself. "Yes, they were bought together."

She nodded in acknowledgement of his answer, but kept silent as she busied herself with the bed. She puffed the pillows to make them fluffier, flopped the sheet and comforter back into place, smoothed them so they looked more presentable, and then arranged the decorative pillows. By the time she had finished her work, Sasuke had thoroughly cleaned himself. After handing him a towel, she murmured her farewell and quietly slipped out of the room so he could dry, dress, and prepare himself for the day.

Dressing in the clothes that Hinata had picked out - dark blue trousers, a black cuffed shirt, a dark blue cloak, and black boots - he swiftly made his way to the Dining Hall, practically galloping down the twisting staircase. As usual, his father and brother were already at the table, but he was surprised to find that his mother had not arrived yet. Sitting in the seat beside her empty one, he shot a look at the stone faces of the oldest males in the family. Neither, however, spared him a glance. Not that he was surprised by this. A few silent minutes later, Mikoto burst through the doors in her elegant way. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized as she took her seat beside Sasuke. "Cho decided he wanted to play hide-and-seek with my favorite necklace." Cho was the stray toroiseshell-and-white she-cat that had found residence in Mikoto's heart and, therefore, in the Uchiha household.

"We shouldn't have let the blasted cat in our house in the first place," Figaku grumbled. "She's brought nothing but fleas."

"Figaku!" Mikoto exclaimed, rightfully offended. "You leave my princess alone!"

Choza found that moment to be a good one to present breakfast. The edgy family scarved the omelets, egg muffin sandwiches, bacon, and toast down quickly, each hurrying in their own direction. Sasuke, the last to leave the table, was pulled aside by Choza. "Did you wish to start lessons on my duck speciality today?"

He shook his head. "Not today. I have matters that need my attention."

The chef looked slightly deflated. "Oh, alright. Tell me when you have time." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Sasuke exited the house, searching for the head of the slave keepers, Asuma Sarutobi. Finding the brown-haired man easily, he called him over. "Do you have the list of slaves and their assignments for the day?"

Asuma rolled his cigar to the other side of his mouth. "Of course. I'm the one who announces it."

"I need to see it." The commander reached into shirt, pulling out a wad of papers. Handing them to his boss, he waited, blowing smoke into the air around them. Sasuke flipped through the pages, running a finger down the list of scribbled names. Finally finding the one he wanted, he looked to the right to see his assignment. Shoving them back to Asuma, the youngest Uchiha turned on his heel and left without another word. Making his way across the closely croped grass and across the bridge, Sasuke approached the fields. The guards on duty greeted him with respective nods while the slaves all froze in shock. A master never came to the fields, no matter what the circumstance. The only time you saw the masters was when you were serving them directly, and even that was only given to the highest proclaimed slaves.

The guard closest to him asked, "Sir Sasuke, what can I do for you?"

Not bothering to respond, he raked his onyx eyes over the faces of the slaves, forgetting each one after looking away. Then, he locked eyes with two sapphire orbs. Naruto was frozen, halfway hunched over a praticually slanted stem. Still silent, Sasuke pointed a slender finger at him then turned it toward himself and curled it, telling him to come. With that, he turned and padded off, not even bothering to see if he was following. He could tell he was, however, by the quiet slap of water. A couple moments later, the slave was walking diagonally behind him. Neither said a word as the Uchiha led them toward the stables.

The reaction in the stables mirrored that in the fields. Figures froze in awe at the sight of a master and slave entering the stable. Naruto kept his head down in embarrassment while Sasuke ignored them all completely as they made their way toward Kokoroiki's stall. Her eyes darkened at the sight of the raven but brightened when she saw Naruto. He greeted her kindly, cooing in that annoying way that raked Sasuke's ears. He shuddered disgustedly as he tossed the slave her halter. "We're taking her out into the pasture." Sliding the halter on and attaching a lead to it, the blonde led the horse through the aisle where the other slaves had begun to work again, as ordered by the guards. At the door, Naruto turned to the left, preparing to take her into the wide, open-spaced pasture, but the raven stopped him. "We're not going there," he informed him as he turned to the right, around the back of the stables to a private, circular pasture. "This pen is used for training, breaking, and taming such as this. Seeing, however, that there are no foals at this moment, it is at our disposal."

They immediately got to work. Untying the lead from the halter, Naruto let Kokoroiki run free around the spacious enclosure so she didn't feel completely trapped or controlled. It was important for her to feel safe, he had informed the Uchiha. Of course, growing up around the multitude of horses that found residence on the Uchiha estate, he already knew that. Naruto also told him that he needed to approach her from the side as there was a blind spot directly in front of her. He knew that too.

"Tell me how to make a trusting bond, not a bunch of facts that I've known since I was three!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down!" the blonde hushed, quickly adding, "Sir," when the other man sent him a deadly look. "For her to feel safe, you need to keep a low, steady, reassuring voice."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but listened to the instructions. He kept his voice low, murmured the annoying coos that Naruto did, and approached her from the side. She skillfully pranced around him, taunting as she kept out of reach. They tried everything. They placed Naruto beside her to help keep her calm, they tried to persuade her with an assortment of fruits, they tried sugar cubes, they brought in her filly and colt friend, they even tried fear - much to Naruto's discomfort - by snapping a whip around. None of which worked. Finally, the two flopped to the ground in exasperation.

"That damn horse is about as cooperative as my father," Sasuke hissed, glaring a look that could bring the mightiest to his knees at the horse, but she just paraded her victory. He snatched an apple from the basket they had fetched in an attempt to persuade her and crunced into the bright red skin.

Naruto gazed longingly at the juice that slid from the side of the Uchiha's mouth. His stomach panged with hunger from the meager meals that they received. He, Kiba, and Shino were all in a silent agreement to leave an ending amount of each of their meals to their smallest housemate. It made their small meals even smaller. The blonde didn't even know how Kiba was still standing since his portion, that had been desized for Konohamaru, was then split even more with Akamaru. He was getting the least amount of them all. Another delicious crunch brought a growl to erupt in his stomach. Sasuke glanced over at the noise and the Uzamaki quickly looked away, but he had seen him nonetheless. He furrowed his eyebrows as he slightly glared at the man who was avoiding eye contact. Finally, he rolled his eyes and grabbed another apple, tossing it to the slave. "Here."

Naruto caught it, surprise written all over his features. "Uh, thank you...Master Sasuke."

"Just eat it, dobe."

Not paying attention to the insult, he crunched into the fruit, juice pouring into his mouth. He closed his eyes at the sensational deliciousness and licked any remnants of it off his lips.

"Did you just moan?"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked curiously at the other man. What was he talking about? He had just been eating his apple. Then, he remembered a slight vibration of his throat...Damn...

"By the great Hokage's soul, can't you just eat an apple without having a fucking orgasm?"

A blush erupted across his cheeks and a heat arose to his face. He didn't say anything as he turned his eyes to the ground and took another bite, careful to keep his vocal cords under control.

Kokoroiki gazed longingly at the juicy tidbit placed delicately in Naruto's hand. Though she had refused such treats earlier in smite of the Uchiha, they were looking more appetizing now, as it was later in the day and she had yet to eat. She took a few steps toward them, stopped, glared at Sasuke for a little while, and repeated the cycle until she snatched the apple from the blonde's hand and dashed to the other side of the pasture again.

"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed, cracking the silence like a hammer and startling the raven. "We just need to get her used to your presence. We'll sit here every day with a basket of apples. When she starts to get hungry, she'll want the apples and will have to come to us to get them. Therefore, she associates your presence with food and will begin to like you."

It was a good, reasonable plan and Sasuke wished he'd come up with it instead of this dumb slave. He nodded slowly. "It could work."

Naruto smiled broadly, proud of his plan. Maybe this would show his masters that he wasn't just some useless, dumb slave. Sasuke eyed his illuminated face warily, almost afraid that his flashing smile might blind someone.

On the other side of the paddock, Kokoroiki had finished the apple and was now eyeing the basket full of assortments again. The Uchiha watched the sun sink lower and lower in the sky before raising to his feet, followed by Naruto, and ordered, "Take her in for the night. Feed and wash her down as usual. Bring her here tomorrow instead of going for your normal stable or field duty; this is your duty now. That is, until she trusts me and the deed is done." Without so much as a farewell for the night, Sasuke exited the pasture, disappearing along the gravel path to the house.

With Sasuke gone, Kokoroiki perked up, tossing her head and more freely exploring the paddock. Adrenaline seemed to pour through her now that he was gone. Shaking his head with a slight smirk in place, Naruto led the filly into her stall. After feeding and washing her, he returned to his shared shack. He tried to be silent so as not to wake his slumbering housemates, but the door creaked loudly as he shuffled drowsily through it.

"Where the hell you been, blondie?" A gravely voice broke through the night. A match was struck and a candle lit as Naruto turned to look at Kiba's barely illuminated face.

"In the pasture with-"

"Master Sasuke." Shino finished for him as he came into the room.

Naruto cocked his head. "How'd you know?"

Shino shrugged in a bored manner. "News travels fast when all you have to do is work."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kiba held up his hands in a slowing down motion as he rose from his bed. "You were with  _who_?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably to his other foot, feeling like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Master Sasuke.." he mumbled.

"Why the fu-"

"I'm helping him tame a horse."

"What, he can't do it himself? I guess the Uchiha reputation precedes them."

"It's just that this horse...latched onto me, I don't know." Naruto shrugged in that same helpless way he had when he'd tried to explain it to Sasuke. He really had no clue why this horse trusted him, but he wasn't complaining. She'd become a large asset in his life and he was grateful for her faithfulness.

Kiba ran a hand over his face and through his unruly hair. "Whatever, I'm going to bed. Just watch yer back around this guy, blondie; you can't trust an Uchiha." He slipped into bed, Akamaru curling up beside him.

Shino followed suit and Naruto headed for his bed, sending a furrowed-browed glance at Kiba. He'd only been helping him by an order and as a slave, he couldn't just ignore those. He didn't know what had his roommate in such a tiff; he knew to stay away from the masters as much as possible, but he hadn't had a choice in this matter. As was the slave's life, all had been decided without his voice. Shrugging it tiredly off his shoulders, he licked his lips, catching the fading taste of apples, before falling into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

A hiss escaped through Kiba's clenched teeth as Naruto dabbed at the slice. "Damn it, Naruto! Be careful!"

"I'm being as careful as I can be!" Re-wetting and wringing out the water in the cloth, Naruto began his work again on Kiba's back. "I thought we'd talked about this.."

"Talking ain't gonna solve anything!"

"Oh yes, because your continuous punishments are doing so much for us all," Naruto shot back sarcastically. In the last two weeks, the Inuzaka had gotten punished three more times, this being his fourth. Naruto felt as if he were having the same conversation over and over with him and he probably was. It was like talking to a child.

"How was beast taming with prick ass?" Kiba changed subjects. During those two weeks, he'd come up with multiple nicknames for Sasuke, none of which were very clever. They included monotone, duck-ass-haired-dick, tight ass, and can't-tame-a-fucking-horse-ass to name a few.

"We haven't really made any progress," Naruto admitted sheepishly. Everyday, he went to the paddock and sat all day with Sasuke, though the raven occasionally left to "attend to other matters" as he so often said. Kokoroiki, however, refused to cooperate with the purpose of the plan. She'd wait until Sasuke had to go attend to matters and then she'd sneak some food when Naruto wasn't looking. He'd caught her doing it, but had been unable to retrieve the stolen food. Though he tried to stay patient, Naruto could tell the Uchiha was quickly loosing it.

Kiba snorted. "Not surprised. Horse is a smart one. She can smell a duck-ass-haired-dick a mile away."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he wrapped bandages around the Inuzaka's scarred back, but said nothing. Sunlight streaked through the small window and lit up the daunt shack. It was around noon; they'd all been rushed back to their shacks when a possible security disturbance had occurred. According to slave gossip, two unconscious guards had been found by the border of Uchiha property where they had been patrolling. This had sent the whole place in a fury; slaves were rushed back to their complexes, the Uchiha's taken into the house probably to hide in a safe house basement, and TB's had rushed to search for the possible intruders. Kiba had, as usual, refused the urgent demands of hiding and had been quickly and urgently punished for it.

Konohamaru bounced cheerfully into their side of the shack. "Are you all fixed up, Kiba?"

Naruto could see his roommate's expression soften at the kid. Everyone, even the stubborn and grouchy man in front of him, held a special place in their heart for Konohamaru. There seemed to be an extreme case when it came to Shino. Though he was quiet and anti-social, the monotonous slave was extra protective of the kid. He'd made Konohamaru leave the room when Kiba had dragged his bleeding self in, so as not to scare the poor child.

"Yeah, I'm all good."

The boy's face brightened and he smiled broadly as he asked, "Can I pay with Akamaru?"

"Sure, why not." A whistle brought the dog scrabbling through the front door where he'd been taking care of business outside. Even with the meager meals supplied, the teenage dog had somehow managed to grow. Though he was not completely full grown, he'd gained enough size that he couldn't easy ride on Kiba any longer.

Long, pink tongue hanging out, he leaped his way onto Kiba's lap, licking his face. With a genuine smile, he pushed him away. "Get off, ya brute!" He exclaimed laughingly. "The runt wants ta play, not me."

Konohamaru ran and hugged the dog and he quickly turned his attention from his owner to the boy. Naruto left them to their business as he walked toward the door. Shino intercepted him. "Where are you going?"

The blonde jumped, startled at the sudden appearance of him. "The bathhouse."

Nodding - as if he had to get permission like some child - Shino stepped out of the path and Naruto exited the shack. He headed toward the bathhouse for a while, just in case Shino decided to make sure he went, before turning toward the surrounding wood. Trees encased the estate and he longed to be underneath them, running his fingers along the rough bark and dive into the peace it brought upon him.

Padding through the noon sky-lit forest, he gazed fondly at the shadows dancing across the forest floor, performing their long practiced recital. The trees' leaves were tick and streams of sunlight fought through the barrier, adding to the show. A cool breeze ruffled his hair and brought a shiver to his spine. He grew up around a large set of woods and felt slightly like he was going home - only slightly, though; there were still missing pieces.

A stream trickled down the hillside, adding its gurgling harmony to the musical sounds the forest emitted. Running his tongue over his parched lips, he knelt beside the crystal-clear water. Cupping his hands, he scooped the liquid to his mouth, relishing its cold sensation as it slid down his dry throat.

"Why are you here?"

The voice from above made him choke, coughing up water. With a hand on his chest, he regained his breath and traveled his eyes up a tree, following the trail of the voice. Sasuke Uchiha was perched casually on a tree branch, an arm draped over his raised knee. A shiver ran down Naruto's spine at the icy gaze.

"I was just...getting some water, sir," he stammered nervously, lowering his eyes to his still-wet hands as they fiddled with each other.

Using neat and precise flips and maneuvers, Sasuke landed on the ground. He cocked his eyebrow. "There's a well for slaves to drink from. Plus, this place is under lock-down. You should be in your complex."

" _You_ should be in your house as ordered by the chief of security."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the snitty and disrespectful tone. Had he been anywhere else, he would have punished the slave right here and now, brutally. But it was hard to be too angry in such a peaceful place. "Gai can handle things; he doesn't need me hiding in a corner somewhere like a useless sack of potatoes."

"But surely your family is worried and wondering-"

"They aren't," he growled menacingly, the calm forest no longer keeping him subdued. "They probably don't even realize I'm gone. I could be lying dead at their very feet and they wouldn't notice!"

Naruto flinched back at his biting tone and increased volume that shattered the peaceful aura of the forest. Sasuke's scowl deepened as he realized that he'd just exclaimed his deepest feelings about his family to this lowly slave. This damn slave. Sapphire eyes looked up at the furrowing face and the Uchiha stiffened. They were too bright, too expression-filled, too full of emotion, too. . .just too much. They were piercing as if looking into his very soul; no one was allowed near his soul. It was too dark for most to handle.

Sasuke bit his tongue so he wouldn't say any more as he tried to quell the fiery fury that always arose when on the subject of his family. As he calmed, he narrowed his eyes at Naruto, the dark onyx blaming him for the outburst. When he was in control of himself again, he said, "We should be getting back." Turning on his heel, he crunched away on the leaf debris. Naruto scurried along, falling in step just behind him. They made it back without running into Gai or the mysterious intruder and neither said any sort of farewell as the blonde broke off to the shabbier path to return to his shack.

Shino was standing, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, when he entered the building. "That was a long bathhouse run."

Uzamaki sighed, plopping down on his bed. "What are you, my mother?"

"Well, seeing as you have none, I might as well step up."

Ouch. Naruto visibly flinched and Kiba sent Shino a warning look from where he was resting on the bed. Shino may protect the kid, but Kiba was watching over Naruto. Before any of them could say another word, Konohamaru popped up from wrestling on the floor with Akamaru. "When do you think we'll be let out of here?"

"I don't care when we get out; when do we get food?" Kiba grumbled.

"We should be able to return to our duties when the situation is taken care of and the masters are safe," the Aburame replied to the younger slave matter-of-factly.

In that case, I hope it isn't done till the early hours of the morning," Kiba announced. "I don't want to do any more work."

"Well I'm taking advantage of the extra time," Naruto informed them as he stripped back the blankets on his bed. "And catching up on my sleep." He was asleep within moments of his head hitting the straw-filled pillow, the last image in his mind of a softly-lit forest, gurgling stream, and dark haired man.

* * *

Naruto was startled out of sleep when pounding erupted at the door. His housemates stumbled behind him to the door; they had obviously followed his lead and slept through the time. Kiba was the one to open the door and a burly, muscular Beater stood in the dark on the front step. "You the ones with the dog?"

Inuzaka cast a glance back at where Akamaru was stretched lazily on the wooden plank floor. "Yeah, why?"

"Figaku requested that all dogs are to be trained and used as security and double the patrols. He doesn't want another breach like this one." The TB tried to look past the group of people crowding the doorway. "Where is it?"

"You're taking my dog?" Kiba asked, shocked and brokenhearted. Akamaru was the most important thing in his life; he'd been with him through it all, staying faithfully at his side like the good mutt he was. He didn't leave like the others in Kiba's life. "You can't do that!"

Clearly annoyed, the man furrowed his eyebrows. "I can and I am. Now where is the damn thing?"

The dog-slave's dark eyes narrowed into slits dangerously and Naruto knew this to troublesome sign. This was what he looked like before he did one of the incredibly stupid things that got him beaten. Trying to prevent injuries - for both Kiba AND the TB - the blonde put a warning hand on his arm. Taking his murderous glare off the man in the doorway, Kiba looked down at his roommate, gaze slowly softening. After receiving an encouraging nod from Naruto, Kiba quietly whistled and Akamaru shot over to him, tail wagging uncontrollably. When the Beater reached for him, the dog froze and growled menacingly at the approaching hand. Instantly stopping, he looked up at the Inuzaka. "Make him cooperate."

With the beginnings of a smirk playing on his lips, Kiba shrugged. "Sometimes he's friendly, sometimes he gets wild and won't let anyone near him but me."

The TB narrowed his eyes. "Then you can bring your ass along for guard duty. Bring the mutt and let's go." He spun on his heel and walked away. With a triumphant smirk on his face, Kiba waved farewell to his housemates as he led his faithfully following dog into the darkening night.

"I hope he knows what he's getting himself into," Naruto worried. He knew perfectly well that if he'd told Akamaru to be calm and go with the man, the dog would have. He'd jump off a cliff if Kiba told him to; they were just that close. However, he'd had to be the stubborn jackass he was and set it up to his satisfaction.

Turning away from the door, Shino asked, "Does he ever?"

A little while later, a different Beater came to inform them that duties would be on normal schedule tomorrow and that since none had down their full portion of work today, there would be no dinner. So with that, the three remaining inhabitants of the small slave shack curled up in their beds, stomachs growling like a pack of wolves and drifted into sleep once again.


	9. Thy Master Learns

* * *

What Sasuke had predicted in the forest was correct, not that he was surprised by that fact. His family hadn't noticed him missing and didn't notice when he snuck back into the safe house stored securely underneath the ground. Built during a time of brutal feud between two powerful, rival families, the house had been secured with a bunker under the general level. It was large in case the owners' stay would need to be long, with four bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a general living area. There had been a skittish slave guarding the entrance, but a simple yet darkly asked request of silence and a quick flash of the variety of whips he kept on his belt was enough for the servant to nod quickly, promises of faithfulness stumbling out of his lips.

Sasuke slipped into his room and laid down on his plush, posted bed, letting out a long breath. Though it was still just early afternoon, it'd been a long day. Plus, the whole business with Kokoroiki was exhausting. He'd been energetic, excited, and determined to begin with, but that damn horse was draining him of every last bit of spirit. She was twice as stubborn as he, and oh, did he hate being showed up. Though he loved horses and had never thought of harming one, this one was tempting him to give her a good lesson like those he often gave to disrespectful slaves.

He sighed again, trying to shake thoughts of Kokoroiki from his mind. It worked, but was quickly replaced with something he resented thinking about even more.

Naruto.

That slave was sending the Uzamaki in a flurry. He hated that he had such a bond with Kokoroiki, he hated the way he cooed to her, he hated the way his eyes showed all that he was thinking and feeling, he hated the way his eyes would light up when Kokoroiki would show even the slightest signs of improvement, and, worst of all, he hated that he was such a good slave. Sometimes, he just wanted a good reason to beat him for all the reasons he hated him, but there was none. There was no room for punishment and that's what ate at his mind the most.

But, he allowed himself to admit, he wasn't  _all_  bad. Good slaves were hard to find now-a-days, and was he ever one. He wasn't half bad to talk to either from what he could tell from the snip-its of conversations they'd had while waiting in the pasture.

Trying to shake Naruto out of his mind was more difficult than shaking off Kokoroiki. Growing frustrated when his blonde spikes popped back up again, he eventually gave up and went to bed. Burying his face in his pillow, he let exhaustion take over his mind.

He was woken by the sensation of falling. It was a short feeling, however, as his face collided with the crimson carpet below. The harsh impact shook any trace of sleep from his mind and he sat up in a huff, shaking the pain from his head. A tall man stood above him, clad in a long, draping black coat with red signs decorating it. It's high neck was opened in the front to allow visage of his face. Long black hair framed his face and onyx eyes that matched Sasuke's gazed down at him.

"Itachi," Sasuke growled, glaring up at his older brother. "What the hell? I was sleeping!"

The eldest son of Figaku gazed cooly and lazily down at him. "I know."

Sasuke stood; though they were only five years apart and both grown men, Itachi held nearly half a foot over him, always managing to look down upon his younger brother. "Couldn't you have just shaken me awake like a normal person?"

Itachi shrugged. "I could've."

The raven sighed, rubbing his still slightly tired eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," The eldest son turned and headed back toward the open door.

Sasuke gawked. "You just flipped me on the floor for no damn reason?"

"Precisely."

Sasuke growled dangerously but Itachi, standing in the doorway, sent him an uncaring look, unwavered by the threatening sound as so many others were. Instead, he took a step back into the room and shut the door. "You were out when we were rushed down here."

The youngest Uchiha froze from where he had turned to the dresser to fetch a change of clothes. He didn't know what time it was, but his wrinkled ones were uncomfortable.  _Someone noticed,_ he thought,sending his brother a surprised look. "Yeah," he said hesitantly.

"Where were you?"

"Somewhere."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope."

"Where you with someone?"

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow. "If you must know, yes."

Itachi raised a matching brow. "Who?"

The raven turned back to the dresser and the clothes inside. "No one." He suddenly felt the need to keep Naruto a secret.

"Secret lover?" Itachi turned and opened the door. Before Sasuke could express his opinion to the obnoxious proposition, Itachi said over his shoulder, "Those are never a good idea." The door shut with a quiet click.

Sasuke stood, frozen in place with his mouth ajar and slacked. He was unable to utter a single sound as he stared at the closed door. His brother's bold assumption had completely astounded him.

Him? Have a secret lover? As if. The closest he'd ever had to a romance was when a crazed girl had assaulted him, claiming her 'undying love and adoration' for him. He'd promptly explained how her chances at having him were as good as a mouse's when boxing with an elephant. It just wasn't in his workings to have some sort of 'other piece' or 'soulmate.'

Finally shaking the chill that ran through him, he changed into more comfortable and informal clothes before slipping out into the general living area. It was the center of the bunker; every room was connected by it. It was decorated as well as the mansion above. It was strategically decorated with an assortment of couches, chairs, coffee tables, and flowers. It's walls were adorned with paintings of fox hunts, ancient landscapes, and different parts of rice fields. A set of chairs was placed in front of the fireplace, the flickering flames adding to the dim candle light. Fugaku was sitting in one chair while Itachi stood by one of the coffee tables, pouring himself some tea.

"Have you thought any more about my proposition?" Fugaku was asking when Sasuke entered the room. Curious about the proposition that was denied to him, he kept back and stayed unnoticed.

"I have," Itachi replied, taking a sip of his tea.

After a moment's pause, the eldest Uchiha asked, "And?"

"Why have you not offered ownership of the estate after your ceasing to Sasuke?" Itachi answered with a question.  _Father offered Itachi the estate? Is that why he didn't want me to know? So I wouldn't fight for it?_

Fugaku raised an eyebrow in the way the Uchiha men were so good at. "Why would I offer it to him?" he asked. "My father passed on the Corporation to me and I have worked hard, devoting all my time to keeping it up to and surpassing his expectations. I will not entrust it to a child who's only use is taming a damn horse - and he can't even do that!"

His eldest son took another sip of tea before placing his cup down and sending his father a piercing look. "Do not underestimate him. He has potential to surpass me and even you."

Fugaku looked about as shocked as Sasuke felt. His brother actually had faith in him? This day was full of mind-stilling surprises. "I do not have such hopes for him and I advise you not to waste your time with him."

"Wasting is not a word I'd use."

"Well it is one that I would and am!" Clearly growing frustrated, Fugaku took a deep breath and smoothed down his shirt, though it was hardly wrinkled. "Forget about him, what is your answer?"

"I accept."

His father smiled - Sasuke found it quite disturbing - and stood. Taking his son's hand, he shook it. Itachi didn't look thrilled about the interaction. "Fantastic. As soon as we are out of here, I'll fetch Kakashi and we'll begin the official paperwork."

Shutting the door behind him a little louder than necessary, Sasuke hoped to make it seem as if he had just arrived. Two matching pairs of onyx eyes snapped in his direction. His father seemed less than thrilled.

"Ah, Sasuke," he said. "Glad you could join us."

 _Oh, you look_ so _thrilled._ "I grew tired of sleeping." He looked around, wondering where his mother was but finally decided she was in her room, 'powdering up' as she liked to say. "When are we allowed out of here?"

"I figure sometime in the morning," Fugaku kept his eyes on the flickering fire in front of him, unable to look at his youngest son for more than a few moments. Sasuke felt the familiar fire flare inside of him.

"Morning?" He asked. "What time is it?"

His father waved toward the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It told him that it was just before midnight. "Oh."

"Why don't you run off to bed?"

"I just said I was sleeping. I am no longer tired. In fact, I'm hungry."

"Well, we're not having a meal, so go somewhere else."

Sasuke grit his teeth, preventing himself from saying some things that might have possibly gotten him kicked out of the family at the very least. He reentered his room and for a second thought he saw Itachi send him a sympathetic glance. Quickly discarding that as physically impossible, he changed into his sleeping wear; he tossed his clothes into a pile and scolded himself for the useless change of clothes earlier.

Not tired in any sense, he lay on his bed with his arms behind his head and just stared at the ceiling, letting his mind wander. Once again, they found their way to Naruto and his lessons with Kokoroiki. He tensed as he thought about the stubborn horse but relaxed with a calming breath. Though she was draining him of spirit, he felt new determination rise within him. Determination to prove to his father that he was worth something and that his life wasn't a complete waste of time and money. He hoped with every being of his body that Kokoroiki lived up to the legacy behind her and that she gained them the success that her father did.  _He'll have to thank me for contributing to his wealth then. Just you wait . . . We'll make it far . . ._

Somehow he fell back asleep. When he woke, he was sure he never wanted to sleep again; he'd slept more that day and night than he had for most of the week. Just as he was yawning and stretching the sleep out of himself, his mother burst in.

"Knocking would be nice," he mumbled angrily as he swung his legs around to dangle off the bed.

Ignoring his comment, Mikoto informed him, "Gai has deemed it safe enough for us to return to the house and our normal routines. He has assured us he's putting all his force into discovering who it was who invaded us and what they wanted. He'll take care of it, I'm sure."

Sasuke thanked her for the information and then rushed her out of his room so he could change. Once he had done that, he walked through the now-empty bunker and up the concrete stairs, through the fourteen lock protected door, and through the wooden doors. Stepping onto the soft grass of the stretch in the back of the estate, Sasuke walked across where he practiced with Iruka-sensei and around the corner of the house. He was sure his family had returned to the glamours on the inside, but he continued down the path and on to his daily trial.

* * *

Naruto whistled softly, the soft lullaby his mother used to sing easily flying off his lips. He was walking merrily down the familiar dirt path that led to the stables and to Kokoroiki. A slight bounce could be seen in his step. Though breakfast had been the normal scraps, he didn't think it had ever tasted so good. Since they hadn't gotten dinner the night before, the replenishing of their energy had brought them all into a high-spirited mood. The sun blared overhead, heat bearing down on him, but a gentle cool breeze drifted across his features. He closed his eyes at the sensation, forgetting for but a moment that he was a slave, that he would be hungry for most of his life, that he would never be free. He was rudely shaken, however, when he crashed into another body. They both tumbled as his eyes flew open. Silky black tresses flashed in his vision before they landed. Naruto stared wide-eyed down at Sasuke who he was currently straddling, his hands on either side of his head.

The Uchiha glared up at him. "Get off of me, dobe!"

Naruto scrambled up. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Yeah I know," he grumbled. "Lets just go already."

The blonde looked curiously at him. He seemed gloomy today . . . well, gloomier than usual. Telling himself it was none of his business, he padded quickly to catch up with the man ahead.

They walked in silence, side-by-side. Their arms brushed once and Naruto flinched back, apologies ready to fly but when Sasuke made no reaction, he kept silent. His mood was beginning to bother the slave. Naruto's light and cheery mood was slowly downing itself into one that matched his master's. He glanced a couple times at the sternly set face, his features like stone. What the hell was up with this guy?

When Kokoroiki was prancing in her usual tormenting way around the private pasture and the pair were seated in the grass with a basket of an assortment of fruits beside them, Naruto cast a few more glances before finally stammering, "What's . . . I mean, if you don't mind me asking . . . what's wrong, sir?"

"Nothing," Sasuke snapped, causing Kokoroiki to glance over in a suspicious way. "It's none of your business."

He knew that, of course, but had thought he'd ask anyway. With that reaction, he decided it best to keep quiet. A few moments of silence passed before, to his astonishment, an answer cut the air.

"My father."

Naruto's head snapped up in surprise and saw that Sasuke looked as shocked as he felt. As if the words had slipped out without his permission. Seeing as they were already out there, he continued, "He thinks I am good for nothing except failure and is giving the plantation to my brother."

"That jackass!" As soon as those two words were out, dread filled every portion of Naruto's body and a hand shot up to his mouth as if he could push them back in. He hadn't meant for them to be said, only thought. The penalty for that sort of disrespect was most certainly death and he'd just sealed the deal. To his ultimate surprise, more surprising than the last surprise, a chuckle erupted from Sasuke's throat. It was a deep, baritone sound and it reminded Naruto of church bells; it was a wonder to behold.

A hand shot up to the Uchiha's mouth just as Naruto had done, as if Sasuke could shove the rarely heard sound back into his mouth and out of existence. They stared at each other in wonder for a moment before looking away. After a few more quiet moments, the blonde said, "You shouldn't believe him. If I am allowed to say this, you have potential that could lead you to high places and determination that could push you there."

Sasuke looked slightly embarrassed to be praised by a slave. He scratched the back of his head. "Uh . . . thanks." He paused before following the proper politeness that his mother had pressed into his skull. "You, uh, have potential as a great . . slave."

Naruto tried to hide the smirk that arose from his failed attempt at a complement. "Thanks."

The raven, eyes sharp as a hawk, saw the smirk and scowled. "Are you laughing at me?"

Lips pressed together in an attempt to hide the slight curve of his mouth, he said, "No, no, of course not, Master Sasuke."

"You are!"

Amusement radiating off him in beams, Naruto grabbed an apple and ran toward Kokoroiki. "I've gotta check on her!" he excused himself, but they both knew he just wanted to laugh away from the man that could and most likely would kill him.

As he watched him run off, chuckling like a giddy child, Sasuke couldn't stop the slightest raise of the corner of his mouth in the smallest of smiles.  _Maybe he's not that bad at all,_ Sasuke allowed himself to think. He might just enjoy these next couple weeks of sitting . . . just maybe.


	10. Thy Master's Lying Brain

Stray leaves crunched under Naruto's feet as he made his way along the dirt path leading to the Slave Complex. The sun was just beginning to hide itself behind the horizon sending a purplish haze over the land. A warm smile lay lazily across hi lips as he thought back over the bright day. The light-hearted beginning to their horse-taming session had set the pace and mood for the rest of the day, making it their most enjoyable session yet. Naruto, in all his couple months here, had never seen the Uchihas relax, Sasuke especially. He was always stiff and controlled; always the prick ass Kiba so acclaimed he was. But today he'd loosened up. He'd allowed himself freedom and, personally, Naruto liked the free Sasuke better than the controlled one.

Sasuke's laugh ringed in his mind, forever engraved there. It's low baritone had beed a surprise to the both of them; a welcome one to the blonde however unwelcome to the Uchiha judging by his reaction to its slip. Naruto's lazy grin widened as he thought also to the few times Sasuke hadn't thought he was looking. It was either when the blonde would turn to the horse but look out of the corner of his eye or when the Uchiha would look at the sky and sapphire glances were stolen. But either way, a pale cheek would raise only slightly as the smallest of smallest smiles would wiggle onto Sasuke's face. Small or not, it was there and it would a light a fire in Naruto's chest. He felt accomplished that he had softened the hardened beast, if only a little bit.

Reaching his shack, he opened the door feeling full despite his empty stomach. Kiba was kneeling on the floor, crouched over a hidden objet. The Inuzaka looked up at his entrance, eyes red and puffy, cheeks stained with tears. Having never seen him cry, Naruto's worry instantly rose. When he saw what was hidden underneath his hunched housemate, his smile faltered before falling completely and an empty ache filled him. Akamaru was spread across the floor; red stained parts of his curly white fur could be seen along with bruises that could be seen through his fur. All traces of his happier mood vanished as he ran and dropped beside Kiba. "What the hell happened?" As his friend turned back to his dog, the blonde could see a bloody welt on the back of his head. "To both of you."

"We went for guard training," Kiba started, sniffling. "And he was great; he mastered everything the threw at him. But there was this one course they put him through that had a tunnel in it and you know how he is with tunnels. He's terrified of them so he wouldn't go. The instructor guy became furious and he just started to hit him over and over. I tried to intervene but he hit me with the butt of his whip real hard and knocked me out. When I came to, he was just lying there like this. Everyone had left so I brought him back here." He hastily wiped away an escaping tear.

A whimper escaped from Akamaru and Kiba began to stroke him, avoiding the splashes of red. Naruto's voice was gentle when he said, "Why didn't you bandage him?"

"I tried," he gestured to the pile of crumpled cloth on the floor. "But I don't know how."

"Shino knows, doesn't he?"

Kiba's face grew hard. "He wouldn't help."

"What?"

"I informed him that I would not clean up after his messes." Naruto turned toward the voice as Shino entered the room. His anger rose and before he knew what he was doing, he was up across the room and punching him in the jaw. "You bastard!"

Shino stumbled back, surprised by the sudden strike. Emotion hidden behind glasses, he raised his fist to hit back when a small hand clasp around his arm. "Please don't," Konohamaru whimpered. Turning to Naruto, he said, "Just fix Akamaru."

Though he was still furious, the blonde calmed a little in front of the kid. With a small nod, he turned back to Kiba and Akamaru. Kneeling again, he grabbed the crumbled cloth and began to clean and bandage his wounds. Kiba moved to his head so he could soothe and comfort the dog. When he had finished, he turned to his friend. The Inuzaka cringed but stayed in somber silence as his welt was cleaned and wrapped. After the cloth was cut and tied, Kiba stood. His somber mood vanished as he punched the wall with an overwhelming fury. "Fuck!"

Naruto, worried about the stability of the shaky shack walls, says, "Kiba, calm down. Take a deep breath."

Following his friends directions, he inhaled through his nose and exhaled slowly through his mouth. Quietly, he asked, "Why do they . . . Why do they always abuse the innocent ones? Why, Naruto?"

"Fear."

"Fuck fear! Leave them alone! Me . . ." Sliding his back along the wall, he buried his face in his hands. "Hit me. I deserve it."

"No you don't." Naruto's heart was pounding, his fear rising. Kiba was taking this hard; yes, it was his beloved dog, but he was close to hysterics. Fearing for his friend, he reached out, grabbing hold of his arm.

Kiba ripped his arm away, sending the blonde a ferocious glare. "Damn it, Naruto, yes I do! If you knew anything about me, you'd know that."

The Uzamaki paused, letting them lap into silence. Finally, he whispered, "Then tell me. Tell me your past."

"I . . . can't."

With a sigh, Naruto reached out again, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him up off the floor. "Come on, let's go eat dinner."

Dinner was eaten in an awkward silence. Kiba sat miserably, altering between sulkingly feeding Akamaru scraps and glaring pure death at Shino. Shino pointedly avoided Kiba's gaze. Naruto let his mind drift back to Sasuke and Kokoroiki in hopes of lightening his own mood. It worked until he glanced back around his housemates.

"This sure is delicious," Konohamaru said cheerfully, in what might have been his hundredth attempt to brighten the mood. Kiba just grunted in response. The kid tried again. "I heard from one of the maids that we might have another set of slaves coming in."

"Great," Kiba growled. "More people to share this hell."

When their feeble scrapes had been devoured, they all slipped into bed – everyone except Kiba. He slipped onto the floor. He had carefully lifted the dog that was part of his heart onto his own bed and curled up with a blanket onto the hard, wooden floor full of nails and splinters. Naruto flipped back and forth in his bed, not tired in the least. Checking to make sure all of his tension-filled housemates were asleep, he grabbed a lantern and slipped outside.

* * *

Sasuke nodded farewell to Naruto as he parted onto the dirt path leading to the Slave Complex. This had been the first time that he had stayed and helped settle Kokoroiki in her stall, clean her equipment, and put it away. At first, Sasuke thought his urge to help was so he could spend more time with his slave, but he quickly discarded that idea as completely senseless. He settled on the idea that he just wanted to help.

Reaching his house, he rounded the corner and entered through the back door. He favored the back door because it allowed him some peace and subtlety as slaves weren't instantly surrounding him, offering him their help. The kitchen was empty save for Choza who was busy cleaning a large mixing bowl.

"You know, we have people to do that."

Choza jumped, not hearing his silent entrance. "I prefer to assure its cleanliness." He studied his boss's face. "You're in a good mood."

Sasuke was surprised to find that he actually was in an incredibly good mood. "Is it such a surprise that I might enjoy myself at times?"

A chubby smile sprang onto the chef's face as he set the bowl down and turned fully to him. "Found yourself a girl, have ya?"

The Uchiha froze, completely startled. "Wh-what?"

"That's the way I looked when I first met my wife."

"I-I . . . that's absurd!"

"If you say so, Mr. Sasuke." A smirk stayed on his face as he returned to the bowl. "You weren't at dinner today. I assume you're hungry?"

In response, Sasuke grabbed an apple from a bowl of fruit from the table and crunched into it.

"No, no, no." Choza scolded. "Let me get you some leftovers from the meal."

Sasuke slid the bitten-out-of apple into his pocket. "Why don't we just a have a cooking lesson? We haven't had one in a while."

"You're not tired?"

The Uchiha grabbed a box of recipes, flipping through in search of something he wanted. "Surprisingly not."

Choza snatched the box away. "We don't need those rubbish recipes. I'm going to teach you Spice Soup, an Akimichi family recipe passed down to me from my grandmother."

And so, the next hour was spent dashing to collect all the spices needed, waiting for the water to boil, mixing the broth together, scolding when too much of a single spice was added, trying his hand at it himself, and experimentation with various ingredients. Choza praised him on his promisingly growing chef skills, stating that he should switch to cooking instead of the rice industry. The delicious smell of the spices that surrounded them only brightened Sasuke's already good mood. He hadn't felt this alive, this happy in a long time. His days were normally spent with scowls and brooding but this day was actually enjoyable. A voice in the back of his mind whispered Naruto's part in it, but he ignored it. The increasing success with Kokoroiki was obviously the root to it all.

"That is the best soup I've ever tasted," Sasuke complimented as he rinsed his bowl out in the sink.

"Akimichis were made for cooking and inventing," Choza smiled.

"Thanks for teaching me all this."

The chef sent Sasuke an incredulous glance. He'd never thanked him before; he'd never thanked anyone before, as far as he knew. "You're welcome," he said hesitantly, pleased.

Tossing a 'sleep well' over his shoulder, Sasuke exited the kitchen and maneuvered through the dark mansion. Turning a corner, he collided with a body. Stumbling back in surprise, he caught sight of the other person in the dim light provided by the moon. "Kakashi?"

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as fixed his twisted shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was helping your father and brother fill out some legal papers."

"The papers that state Itachi gets the estate?"

Kakashi looked startled. "How do y-"

"It doesn't matter how I know, I just do," Sasuke snapped. "Why are you here so late? Wasn't that done hours ago?"

The Hatake scratched the back of his head as his viewable eye closed when he smiled. "Oh ya know, just kinda hanging out."

Sasuke looked behind Kakashi, where a door was slightly ajar. He knew that door. That's where his private tutor was roomed. "What were you doing in Iruka-sensei's room?"

"I-I wasn't in there."

"He likes his door closed and would never leave it cracked like that, but you, on the other hand, never close any doors when you exit a room."

Kakashi, scared smiling face falling, scratched his head again. "We were just . . . catching up. We haven't talked in a while. Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Sasuke, I've got to go home and rest." Sasuke didn't think he'd ever seen the lazy man run so fast.

Shrugging off the weird encounter, he continued his way through the house and up the stairs. Halfway up the steps, something caught his attention. Glancing out the window toward it, a small smile unknowingly slipped onto his face.

* * *

Naruto sat in the corner of Kokoroiki's stall, knees drawn to his chest and arms wrapped around his knees. His head was leaned back against the side and a sigh escaped his mouth. The filly was standing over him, her head hung down so that it was level with his. Her eyes were focused on his face and her ears were angled toward him as she gave him her full attention as she always did.

"It was just . . . insane. Akamaru'll pull through – he's a tough mutt just like his owner – but Kiba was just crushed. It's understandable, but it was like his heart had been ripped out completely, a piece torn off, and then his heart returned. That's probably what it felt like to him. Akamaru's everything to him. It's like what you are to me times Kiba's whole life. I'm worried about him." He paused to let out an angry huff. "And I can't believe Shino was such a dick. You may not approve of what someone does, but when an innocent animal is beaten on the floor, you gotta fucking do something!" He shook his head frustratingly. Kokoroiki nudged his face affectionately, trying to calm him. "Well, on a happier note, today was . . . incredible – besides the whole Akamaru portion, of course. I mean, I've never seen Master Sasuke loosen up like that. And his laugh was seemingly unearthly. I don't know if you saw it, but I even saw him  _smile_. It was weird but . . . interestingly bizarre."

"I'm glad you find my amusement so intriguing."

Naruto jumped up from the floor, startled. Even Kokoroiki looked shaken. Heat rushed through his body, bringing a bright red blush to his face. "M-Master Sasuke, I-"

Sasuke waved it off. "Many people wish to see the 'loosened up' me, as you say. Consider it a reward for your hard work."

"Of course, sir." He paused thoughtfully. "Why are you here?"

"Saw the light of the lantern from my house." Sasuke opened the door and entered the stall.

"How come you came?"

Sasuke paused. Why did he come? He didn't honestly know. "Just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Oh, well I was just seeing how Kokoroiki was doing."

The Uchiha gave him a deadpan look. "You saw her an hour ago." Naruto simply looked embarrassingly at his feet. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Naruto kept his eyes on his toes, away from his visitor. "Not tired."

"Me neither." Sasuke moved to the opposite wall and slid down it, settling into the hay. He gestured for Naruto to do the same. "Shall we entertain each other?"

The Uzamaki slid back down into his earlier position, only he gripped his knees more tightly. "Sure." He felt absolute delight ripple through his body. He tried to deny it as joy that he didn't get into trouble, but the reason part of his brain fought that notion until it crumbled. He was forced to accept that he was happy because Sasuke was here, his presence wrapping around Naruto like a blanket. He was forced to accept that he enjoyed the Uchiha's company.

Damn his mind.

For the next couple hours, they slipped easily into conversation, finding it as natural as eating. The banter wasn't that of slave and master, but as person and person, two young men who enjoyed each other's company, but denied that fact. They relaxed as they conversed. The topic switched immensely, going from weather, future slave purchases, the oncoming harvest, their progress with Kokoroiki (she really paid attention to that part), to the Uchiha's horses, and the races.

Naruto scratched an itch on his arm, looking curiously across at Sasuke. "Are you planning on racing her?" He gestured to the filly beside him.

"I was going more towards obstacle but racing is an option I'm not going to overlook if the opportunity arises."

They drifted back into endless ramblings of conversations. Naruto even managed a few more smiles out of Sasuke, a reward he immensely delighted in. After about another hour, Kokoroiki rose from where she had settled in the hay beside the blonde. Naruto glanced curiously at her, but didn't think much of it as the conversation, now about which was better: chicken or turkey, continued. Both young men stopped talking as they watched wide eyed as she approached Sasuke and nudged his arm. Frozen from shock, neither moved a muscle. She repeated the action, this time nudging his pocket. Finally, Sasuke moved. He removed his forgotten bitten-out-of apple from his pocket and held it up for her. He expected her to take it and return to Naruto, but she was one full of surprises. Both boys gawked as she ate the apple right out of the raven's hand. When she had finished, she returned to Naruto so she could chew his spikes.

Neither moved, the shock still freezing their bodies. Finally, however, Naruto laughed. "We should of tried a relaxed you to begin with! She apparently likes it better, Mr. Scowl."

Sasuke threw the apple core at Naruto, who dodged it, still laughing. Though he placed a scowl on his pale face, humor lit his eyes and he couldn't hold himself for long. Soon, his laugh joins Naruto's, something the Uzamaki delights even more in. They carried on in a more childish manner. The sun was beginning to rise when Sasuke rose, wiping hay off his pants. He offered Naruto his hand and helped him up. "I guess we should be returning before the others wake and realize we're missing." Naruto swore he heard a hint of remorse in his voice.

"I guess," the blonde replied, unable to hide his disappointment.

They walked together, side by side, along the path, admiring the rising sun. "It's beautiful," Naruto commented to which Sasuke responded with a grunt. They stopped when they came to the fork in the path.

"I guess I'll see you in a little while," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded. "Indeed you will. See you then, Naruto." With that they parted ways, but not before Sasuke could glance over his shoulder, already missing the slave's company, though he wouldn't admit it and he made up an excuse to his brain to cover it.


	11. Thy Master's Birthday

Naruto luckily got back to the shack before any of his housemates woke up and made it to his bed without a problem. He didn't really feel like dealing with Shino's motherly scolding – he was still pissed at him - and he could do without Kiba's brass demining behavior. He curled up in his covers, pretending to be asleep until Shino came and 'woke' him. Shino, by his quieter than usual behavior, obviously expected the blonde to rip his glasses off and claw out his eyes and, honestly, Naruto had expected himself to feel like doing that. However, Sasuke's presence still had its calming effect on him; he couldn't decide if he liked that or not.

Shino, for obvious reasons, gestured for Naruto to wake Kiba. Crouching beside his friend on the floor, Naruto gently shook his shoulder. After his normal grumbling waking noises, Kiba rubbed his eyes opened with a yawn. "Is it morning already?"

The Uzamaki nearly crumbled at the pitiful sound of his voice. Softly, he said, "Yeah."

Sitting up, Kiba stretched out his cramped muscles; the floor was anything but merciful. He rose and rushed over to his bed where Akamaru was just waking judging by his yawn. "How ya doin', buddy?" The Inuzaka asked the dog. His tail flapped once, joyful at the sight of his best friend even when he was in pain. Kiba stroked his face, murmuring sweet nothings.

The sight of those two softened Naruto to a whole new level of soft. The scene was so beautiful and serene; they were the ultimate picture of friendship. He knew he and Kokoroiki were close but they weren't this close yet. He hoped they would be one day. Leaving the two alone, he fetched the food left at the door and split it between the four of them. He indiscreetly gave Kiba some of his portion so that he and his dog had more to eat. Akamaru gulped down the food graciously.

The TB's came by to collect the plate and Kiba said goodbye to Akamaru. "Isn't he coming with us?" Naruto asked when he shut the door behind them.

"There's no way he's going anywhere in that condition," Kiba said, voice hard with certainty.

"But . . . what will you tell the instructor guy?" the blonde asked, concerned for his friend's safety.

"There's two parts to the training: training the dog to work the ground and search for dangers and training the human to work with their partner and how to respond to the situations. I'll just go to the human one today. If that guy has a problem, he can take it up with me!"

Naruto sighed, waving goodbye as he went down a different path. "Don't do anything stupid."

Greeting Kokoroiki with an affectionate rub in between her eyes, Naruto began to put the halter on her when Sasuke's voice stopped him. "Don't bother."

He turned to him, eyebrows furrowed. "How come?" He no longer felt the need to be formal with his master.

"I'm giving you the day off," the raven replied, taking the halter from his hands and hanging it back up. "You're tired; you've been up a whole twenty-four hours."

"I'm not ti-" he was interrupted when a yawn betrayingly overtook his features. Sasuke rose an "oh really?" eyebrow and Naruto scowled. "Oh, shut up."

Sasuke smirked, going up behind him and pushing him out of the stall. "Get out of here."

Sticking his tongue out over his shoulder, the blonde gave up his fight and, with a farewell wave, trudged his body back to the shack. He'd been fine when he'd left but exhaustion hit him out of nowhere, as was normal when pulling an all-nighter. Akamaru thumped his tail against the bed, lifting his head slightly off the pillow when he entered. Naruto gave him a gentle scrub between the ears. "Hey, Akamaru." He cleaned and rewrapped his wounds before curling up in his bed with a contented sigh. He was asleep a moment after he closed his eyes.

_Naruto was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, staring at the sky. It was a bright baby blue sea tinted with tiny puffs of white clouds. A bird passed over, adding its own sweet melody to the ones already being sung around him. He propped himself up on his elbows, gazing around him. He was in a meadow, surrounded by luscious green grass beautifully splattered with combinations of yellow, white, blue that matched the sky, and purple flowers. Large forest green trees encircled the meadow. Tiny birds could be seen, the source of the music ringing in his ears._

_Looking down, he realized he was not in his regular slave clothing. A bright orange and black jumpsuit similar to what the emperor's ninja force wore was clothed upon him. He gazed curiously at it before he felt a shifting movement beside him, telling him he wasn't alone in this paradise. Before he could turn to see who it was, Sasuke's voice sang in his ear, breathy and heated._

" _Fuck, you look hot in that uniform."_

_Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke, their noses brushing. A smile was placed delicately on his face as he purred, "So do you."_

_Sasuke's eyes heated up, lust filling them. His hand slithered onto the back of his neck and up into his hair, tangling itself there, causing goose bumps to arise on the blonde's skin. The hand added pressure and Naruto leaned forward without complaint._

Naruto shot up in his bed, chest heaving as he panted. "What the fuck?"

* * *

Though he had sent Naruto off to sleep, Sasuke could survive longer without sleep and was perfectly fine with staying up for the rest of the day. Having the whole day to himself, he decided he would take Kage and go for a much needed calming trip through the woods. Time provided, he might even go visit Shikamaru. He hadn't seen his best friend since he'd come over three weeks ago.

Decision made, Sasuke reentered the stables and made his way down the rows, stopping to visit Kokoroiki. He got shocked glances from the slaves taking care of the horses there, but he ignored them. Coming to his horse's stall, he stopped. Kage nickered delightedly at the sight of his owner. His deep black coat shone healthily at the bath he'd just received by the slave assigned to him today. The slave was now trying to clean out his hooves, but the stallion took his foot back and walked to the door to be petted by Sasuke. He graciously complied. The slave bowed respectively to him. "Can I help you, sir Sasuke?"

"Yes, saddle him up. I wish to go for a ride."

"But I have not finished his hooves, master."

Entering the stall, Sasuke did a quick inspection of each of Kage's hooves. "They should be fine until I get back." With a nod, the slave scurried off to retrieve a saddle and reins. Turning back to the horse, he patted his neck. "How's it going, Kage? I haven't seen you in a while." A soft whinny was his response. "I've been busy with Kokoroiki. You know, if she finally cooperates and she lives up to her father's legacy, she might even get paired with you. You're a legend of your own." The slave returned and he watched with a critic eye as Kage was saddled and prepared. This man wouldn't see another day if he prepared his horse wrong. Luckily, he did everything with a professional hand and Sasuke was off before long.

Ripping out of the stables at a piercing gallop, Sasuke steered Kage with an expert hand to the front of the estate, around the fountain, down the gravel driveway, and into the woods that surrounded the estate. He slowed to a light trot when entering the trees, picking his way around the large trunks and undergrowth. Along the way, he slowed even more into a nice walk, strolling through the forest. He closed his eye as the sun, peeking through the leaves, trickled his face with strange patterns. A bird called overhead and he opened his eyes to watch as it hopped in the trees alongside them before flying off completely.

Kage stopped every so often to nibble on an interesting plant. During one of these stops, Sasuke heard a soft rustle in a bush nearby. Sliding off the stallion, he approached the bush to investigate. When he was a foot away, a rabbit shot out from under. Instantly, Sasuke gave chase and Kage loyally followed behind. He chased it as it bobbed and weaved between trees and undergrowth, trying to lose him. Eventually it did, its fluffy white tail taunting him as it slipped into a hole. Panting, Sasuke collapsed to the ground. Kage came up beside him and nudged him with his nose. Finally, the raven couldn't help it and he burst into laughter. The image of him chasing that rabbit was so ridiculous, so childish that he found it absolutely hilarious. It felt good to laugh and let out some stress. Before Naruto arrived, he hadn't laughed in eight years. He still remembered it.

He'd been ten years old. That had been a time before his father found him completely useless. Figaku was showing him the fields and explaining the importance of the Uchiha's empire when two of the house dog's puppies came racing by. Figaku paid them no mind, but the young Sasuke watched as they played with each other, rolling and tumbling. His tiny giggles rose into a loud, childish laughter. His father had yelled at him, screaming the importance of all he had been teaching him. He explained how laughter was a meaningless distraction against the things that mattered. The next day, the dogs were mysteriously missing and Sasuke hadn't laughed since.

The memory sobered him up a bit and he stopped his drunken laughter. He stood, brushing himself off. Something caught Kage's attention, and he headed off through a line of bushes. Curious, Sasuke pushed through them behind his horse and found him drinking from a swift stream that ran through the woods. Kneeling beside the stallion, he drank, the cold water piercing his throat. When he was done, he looked around. "I know this place," he said to the stillness around them. "This is the stream that cuts through Shikamaru's woods." He scratched his head in wonder. "I didn't realize we'd come out so far." Shrugging, he remounted Kage and steered him through the well-known trees. Before long, the edge of the forest came into view and the Nara estate was beheld before them. The Nara's were a wealthy family, their game company surpassing all others. Shōgi was their highest selling product. Their house was large but moderate due to the fact that they preferred a simpler life rather than the high royalty life the Uchiha's lived. Their slaves were few and loyal.

Shikamaru was on the porch, playing a game of shōgi with himself. He glanced up when Sasuke rode up and gave Kage to a slave to be given water, a corn mash, and a wash down. The raven sat opposite his best friend who asked, "Care to join me?" His eyes never left the board.

"No. I'd never make it three seconds against you; never could." The problem with the Nara's owning a gaming company was that they were the masters at them and could never be beaten.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I will not deny that fact." Sasuke huffed good naturedly. The Nara made a move before asking, "How are you coming along with that filly?"

"It's going pretty good. She actually approached me yesterday. Ate right out of my hand."

Shikamaru nodded, eyes never leaving the board. "Good."

"Has your mother finally shrugged off that flu yet?" Sasuke asked, settling back into his chair.

"More or less. Doctor says she just needs a few days rest to be well." Another move was made, one that looked completely senseless to Sasuke.

"You know that that was a stupid move, right?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to his friend. "Is your faith in me that low? I'm hurt." He didn't sound that hurt. The raven watched as a few quick strides and the Nara had completely trumped his non-existent opponent.

"See?" Sasuke asked. "This is why I don't play against you."

Shikamaru chuckled. "I do see." Leaning back in his chair, he said, "Now that my game is done, let's talk."

"Weren't we just talking?"

"We were talking?" The genius asked. "I didn't notice."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "You think too highly of yourself, Shikamaru."

He raised a glass of iced water that sat on the table beside the board to his lips. "With good reason."

"With good reason," Sasuke agreed, nodding. The two shared a quiet laugh and Shikamaru sent his best friend a suspicious glare. "What?" the raven asked.

"You're not Sasuke. What have you done with my friend?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Shikamaru?"

"My best friend does not simply laugh at ease like that."

"Well he does, it seems, as he's been doing it for a while now."

Shikamaru leaned onto the table, fingers clasped together and his chin resting on them. "Explain."

"Well," Sasuke settled down for the story. "You know a month ago when we bought those slaves? Well the blonde one, Naruto, is the one who's helping me tame Kokoroiki. And as the process goes on, we talk and whatnot. He's actually not that bad to talk to. He's even gotten me to laugh a few times, as it turns out." Though he'd felt the need to keep Naruto a secret from Itachi, he felt free to talk to his best friend about it.

"I'm surprised that you, son of the most slave-hating man in Japan, would befriend a slave. Quite a rebellious one, you are."

"I haven't befriended him!" Sasuke exclaimed. "We've simply talked, that's all."

"Uh-huh," Shikamaru said, unconvinced.

"It's true!"

"I'm sure it is."

"It is!"

Shikamaru took another sip of water. "Sasuke, I've known you since we were ten and we've been best friends just as long. I can read you better than you can read yourself. Do not question the facts, my friend."

"Whatever."

The Nara rolled his eyes. "How long do you have to stay; I know your father keeps you on a tight schedule."

Sasuke looked at the sky. His mother had tried to get him to wear pocket watches, but he found the sun far more trustworthy. "I should probably be going. He's going to start seething soon."

"I see." Both men rose as Shikamaru waved for a servant to fetch Kage. Within a few moments, his glistening black coat was rounding the corner. As Sasuke was mounting, Shikamaru called, "Why don't you take the road this time instead of traipsing through the trees?" Sasuke sent him a scowl. The Nara shook his head, smirking. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke broke into a gallop down the driveway. Then a thought hit him. Shikamaru said he'd see him tomorrow, but he had no reason to. They hadn't arranged any time to hang out and they didn't plan any trips to town. Still confused, he shoved it aside; it wasn't that huge of a deal. If he came over, he came over. Simple as that. Still, it nagged at his brain. There was something he was supposed to know but couldn't remember.

* * *

Naruto was still curled up on his bed, freaking out, when his housemates got home. Though his dream had been short, it took up half the day. He'd spent the other half where he was now, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. It couldn't have been . . . real.  _Of course it wasn't real; it was a dream, you dummy! Therefore it means absolutely nothing. I'm just going to forget it ever happened and move on with my life. Yeah, that's it._

It took half the day for him to come to that conclusion.

Kiba looked at him strangely when he entered the shack behind Shino and Konohamaru. "Why are you here so early? Normally you get here after us because you have to take care of that horse  _after_ normal departure time."

"I – uh – got the day off," Naruto scratched his head, embarrassed to have not worked when they had.

Kiba gawked. "You g-wha?"

"Hehe, yeah."

"That duck-ass-haired-dick actually let you off?" Kiba scoffed as he went to check on Akamaru. "He's taking a liking to you, blondie. Don't really know if that's a good thing. For all we know, he's some queer rapist and he's planning on giving it to you up the ass."

Naruto gagged on the water he'd been drinking to try and calm his nerves. He spewed water across the room, narrowly missing Konohamaru. "Hey, watch it! That's gross!" The kid made a twisted face.

The Uzamaki ignored him as he stared, wide-eyed, at Kiba. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Kiba shrugged. "I just get a weird vibe about him. I wouldn't trust prick ass if my life depended on it. I could take 'em though; that guy doesn't scare me."

Naruto paid no mind to the large-ego comment at the end as he collapsed on his bed. Konohamaru rushed over, hurriedly waving air in his face. Shino strode calmly into the room. "I think you just gave him a panic attack."

"Is he gonna be okay, Shino?" the kid looked up at his fatherly figure.

The tall man checked Naruto's pupil dilation. "Yeah, he should be fine as long as Inuzaka over there doesn't give him another rape lecture."

Konohamaru sighed with relief before turning a questioning look at Shino. "Hey, Shino, what's rape?"

The Aburame froze, his face flushing of all color. Kiba, on the other side of the room, burst into uncontrollable laughter. The kid sent him a curious look before returning his gaze to Shino. The man stuttered. "Well – uh . . .You see, umm . . . Why don't we talk about this when you're older, huh, Konohamaru?"

"Oh, is it an adult thing?"

"Yes. It's a very adult thing." Konohamaru nodded in understanding as he padded off towards the door, leaving Shino to catch his breath again. The kid returned with food as Naruto regained his right of mind. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kiba?" the blonde exclaimed as soon as he snapped 'awake'.

The Inuzaka shrugged innocently. "Hey, it's a thought."

"Yeah," Naruto grumbled. "One that's gonna give me nightmares."

Despite all that and despite the fact that he slept earlier, Naruto fell asleep shockingly quickly and with surprising comfort.

The four males exited the house the next morning with renewed strength. The extra sleep had given Naruto a burst of energy. Akamaru had shown some major improvement from the night before so Kiba walked with a bounce in his step. Shino and Konohamaru seemed to be eating off the two friend's high spirits for they had high ones of their own. The tension between Shino and Kiba had perished and ease again found its way into their group again.

A young slave girl hidden behind a heavy load of boxes and bags began to cross their path when her foot caught a root that jutted out of the ground. Time seemed to slow as she fell, the boxes beginning to fly. With animal-like reflexes, Kiba reached out to steady her with one arm while catching the crashing load with the other. "Careful with those," he warned.

A bright blush erupted on her pale face. "Thank you, Kiba."

Recognition sprung on his face. "Hey, aren't you Hinata? Sasuke's personal slave and maid?" She nodded, something like pleasure on her face. "Damn, these are heavy. What's in 'em?"

"Choza requested specific ingredients for the special birthday dinner tonight."

Naruto perked up curiously. "Who's birthday is it?"

"Master Sasuke's." She turned back to Kiba. "Thank you for saving me. I must be going now."

She reached for the boxes, but the Inuzaka promptly held them out of reach. "These are too heavy for a lady to be carrying. I'll escort you there."

Another blush crept onto her face, fiercer than the previous one. "Thank you, Kiba." With a farewell to his friends, Kiba and Hinata headed off in the direction of the house.

"Man, I hope he isn't late for training," Naruto mumbled as he and the others continued on their way.

The day proved to be a beautiful one, the most beautiful Naruto had seen since he'd arrived here. It was a moderate temperature; neither too hot nor too cold. The sky was a bright blue dotted with puffy white clouds and a cooling breeze gently wafted across the landscape. Birds from the surrounding trees sang their joy of the day and everyone seemed to be in a brighter mood than normal; it was as if a drug hid in the breeze, bringing them all to a marvelous high. This day was so much like the meadow in his dream that Naruto found it double as hard to look Sasuke in the eye.

"Naruto," Sasuke said roughly. The Uzamaki shook out of his mind-stilled state to find Sasuke leaning in, looking into his eyes with his own onyx narrowed. Embarrassed by the dream that popped into his head, Naruto instantly averted his eyes to the ground. "What kind of day dream world are you living in?"

"Sorry," the blonde mumbled, digging his toe in the dirt. "I was just dazed."

Sasuke snorted, straightening. "I'll say." Sasuke had been in the pasture already when Naruto had brought Kokoroiki in. He'd risen from the ground when the blonde had entered and let her loose. As he watched her run around, his thoughts had drifted but he hadn't realized he'd dazed out. He felt his face heat up when Sasuke sent him another suspicious glance, as if he might go out of it again.

They settled in their usual spot on the grassy ground. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while as their eyes watched the chestnut as she had a stare-off with a curious squirrel. Naruto wandered his sapphire orbs to the ground where he'd been absentmindedly playing with a flower. To his dismay, it was a bright blue exactly like the one's from his dream. Another blush erupted on his face - seriously, how many times can a person blush in a single day? - and he thanked any higher being that Sasuke wasn't looking at him right now. After some contemplating, he delicately plucked it from the ground, extending it to him. "I know it isn't much, but here; Happy birthday, Sasuke." With some trouble, he lifted his eyes to the onyx, but the dream was still fresh in his mind and he couldn't hold it for very long.

The raven stared, shocked, at the flower for a few silent moments before hesitantly taking it. "Happy . . . birthday?"

"Yeah," he paused. "It  _is_ your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's just . . . I forgot."

Naruto's eyes whipped up to his, the dream no longer his first thoughts. "You forgot your own birthday?"

Sasuke slowly nodded. "I don't have very good memories with them so I tend to block them out." Naruto cocked his head curiously, prompting him to continue. "My father tends to make things unpleasant, at best."

"I'm quite fond of my birthday memories," Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes burned into his own; that was the Uchiha's way of prompting. He obliged. "My parents thought that birthdays were the most important day of the year - even more important than Christmas or New Year's or something. They made a fuss about it. Everything had to be perfect but it was all done in a fun perfect way, not a strict perfect way. Decorating was always my favorite part because we'd always get into a huge fight with the streamers. Me and Mother would always team up and wrap my dad in it. As a prize for winning, we got first pick of the cake. And with that prize piece, we'd shove it in his face. It was tradition and it never ceased to bring smiles to our faces and laughter to our throats.

"My mother was a party fanatic. She'd invite everyone she ran into and she was so loved, so charismatic, everyone came. Even people we didn't know, but by the end of the night, we did. She'd make all the food herself - she was a great cook - and she would always make a huge bowl of ramen just for me because she knew how much I loved it.

"My father was more of the entertainer of the parties. Though he was normally a calm and collected person, he'd go crazy at parties, showing a side of himself that people never saw. He'd mingle and chat and let out his inner goof. He always made a point to find me during the party and wish me happy birthday as many times as I was old." Naruto stopped, chuckling softly. Sasuke looked curiously at him and he explained, "I was just thinking of this one time when Kyuubi, my pet fox that I rescued from starvation as a cub, he was frazzled by all the people - it was his first birthday party with us - that he was trying to find a place to hide. So, he jumped into my cake. All that earned him were more laughs that scared him even more. He eventually got used to all the people and joined my dad in the entertainment of everybody with a few tricks that I was able to teach him." Naruto chuckled again. "He was a crazy, little guy . . ."

Sasuke's eyes never left Naruto who's face had turned to gaze absentmindedly into the clouds as he spoke. As the blonde trailed off, they lapsed into another comfortable silence before Sasuke asked quietly, "Do you miss them?"

Naruto nodded slowly, finally turning to face him. "It's hard sometimes, when you think about the memories, and you want nothing more then to just live through them one more time because you never appreciated any of them while they were happening. You just lived through them because they were happening. It's not until their gone and you can never get them back that you realize how precious they are to you. How much you love them."

Sasuke was silent for a few heartbeats before softly saying, "It is better to have memories of good times than to have your memories ridden with bad."

Before Naruto could respond, Kokoroiki, sensing the distress coming in waves from the pair, came trotting over to investigate. She lowered her head and switched her gaze between the two. As if an act of reassurance, the filly rubbed her nose against Naruto's face comfortingly. He gave her a pat of thanks. Her work with one done, she turned to Sasuke, wrapping her lips around his nose in a playful manner. Even in his somber mood, he couldn't help but let out a huff of laughter, giving her a circular rub in between her eyes. Her good deed done, Kokoroiki let out a whinny as she grabbed an apple from the basket and raced to the other side of the enclosure, a mischevious look in her eyes.

"I was supposed to feed you those!" Sasuke stuck out his tongue at the horse. Seeing the flick of the pink muscle in such a childish manner from such a serious person was enough for Naruto's deep-in-memories attitude to flip and transform into laughter. It felt like he was in one of the parties he spoke of and his father was enteracting entertainingly with Kyuubi. He felt a similar warmth to his chest as Sasuke sent him a small smirk, his face lit and eyes bright.

"Master Sasuke," a soft, respectful voice spoke behind them. Just like that, the smirk was gone, face deflated, and eyes dimmed. His usual scowl fell naturally onto his face. It was like he was a whole other person and one that Naruto liked far less.

Sasuke stood and turned to face the slave and Naruto scrambled up beside him. "What is it?"

He bowed. "Sir, Shikamaru Nara has arrived and has requested your presence."

"I see." The raven dismissed the slave. As he turned to him, Naruto could see a little of the old light return. "We're finishing early today. Take care of Kokoroiki." He spun on his heel and headed out of the pasture and to his house.

Shikamaru was sitting in one of the porch chairs but he stood when Sasuke approached. "I trust Sekkachi is being well taken care of in our stables?"

"Actually," Shikamaru said. "I came by carriage."

Sasuke's eyebrows raised slightly. "Carriage? You only take those on certain occasions."

"Today is a special occasion," the Nara proclaimed as he held out a box. "Happy birthday." The raven took the box and traced his finger along the beautiful carvings and decorations before opening it. Inside was a shōgi game. "Practice; maybe you'll become actual competition someday."

A small smile fell on Sasuke's face as he took out a game piece and held it up. The silver sparkled in the sun. "It is true, then." Shikamaru's voice caused him to set the piece down and send his friend a curious glance. "What?"

"You really do smile more freely."

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess."

The Nara's eyes darted behind him and he could hear the faint but familiar sound of feet on gravel. "And here is the reason why."

Sasuke turned to see Naruto approaching. His eyes were downcast, seemingly embarrassed. "You didn't tell me what to do after I took care of Kokoroiki, Master."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his formality; they hadn't talked to each other as slave and master in weeks.  _He must feel the need to do so in front of others._ He glanced over at his best friend and found him looking at Naruto with curious eyes. Finally, he stuck out a hand. "I am Shikamaru Nara. You must be Naruto Uzamaki; I've heard a lot about you."

The Uzamaki's eyes widened with surprise. He'd never been greeted by a higher class such as this before. They normally wanted him graveling at their feet. Hesitantly, he took the offered hand. "You . . . you were there when they bought me, weren't you?" Shikamaru nodded. "I remember you." Naruto smiled, proud of his own memory. With a glance between the two friends, he said, "I guess I shall return to the stable for horse duty, then."

"No," Sasuke stopped him as he turned away. "Take the day off; you work hard enough."

"I feel useless when I don't work," was Naruto's excuse. He just didn't want to go back to rest in fear of another dream. He'd rather work than risk that. "Maybe I could help Hinata?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I . . . guess. She should be in the maid's quarters in the house." With a nod, Naruto turned toward the front door. "Go in the back," Sasuke stopped him. "My father doesn't take kindly to slaves entering where only high class should." Nodding again, the blonde dismissed himself around the corner.

The two young men watched him until his disappeared around the edge. Shikamaru said, "I can see why you like him; he's got a dazzling smile." Sasuke didn't say anything and the Nara took that as an agreement. "You know, you should just make him your personal slave."

The Uchiha turned his eyes to his friend. "Hinata already is."

"Yes, but all she does is maids' work anyway. You hardly have any use for her, but him . . . well, I think you could use him far more than you use her and you're around him more than her already anyway."

"What do you mean I could use him?"

"He makes you smile," Shikamaru explained. "Personally, I think you need to start the day smiling; it'll do wonders for your scowl lines."

Sasuke 'humph'd good-naturedly, sending his friend a furrowed-eyed look before saying, "I'll consider it. Now, are you staying for dinner? I hear Choza's making a surprise meal, but it's hinted to be quite exquiste."

"I wish but I cannot," Shikamaru said. "I have some family matters that need taken care of."

"Does it have to do with your mother?"

"Yes. She seemed to get worse instead of better; damn doctor."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Send her my regards."

"I will." He gestured to a nearby slave and within moments, his carriage was brought back around. WIth a farewell wave out the window as he drove off, Shikamaru left the Uchiha estate. Sasuke waved him off before turning to enter the house. He reached for the doorknob, gripping it tightly with his hand, and froze. At this time of day, he father would be seated in the parlar room, smoking cigars and pondering anything that came to his head which was usually his disappointment of a younger son. The parlor room was right off to the side of the entrance hall; he would no doubt hear and see him enter. Sasuke didn't feel like dealing with his father today of all days, but then again, when did he ever? Nonetheless, he started around the house on the opposite side than he normally did. The sound of gently sloshing water met his ears as he walked between his house and the river that separated the rice fields from the rest of the estate. Something in the water caught his eye and when he turned, it was a sight like no other.

Caramel bronze skin shown in the dimming afternoon light. Arms reached toward the sky as a stretch rippled through the body. Poor nutrition proved for a thin layer of fat but it provided better view of the muscles that lay just underneath the skin, developed from the long work hours. A toned chest sat atop portruding ribs. Six abs were clearly defined against the rest of his skinny stomach. Water droplets cascaded down his body, outlining every muscle as they slithered down. Blonde hair was turned a dark gold that flew as he flipped his head, causing more droplets to fly. Sapphire eyes that had been closed before now opened, blessing the world with their beauty. They locked with onyx and widened in surprise.

That simple action snapped Sasuke out of his shock of seeing such a sight and he instantly noticed his own staring. He averted his eyes to the ground and kept walking, hoping to escape before anything unwanted happened - he was beginning to feel very heated but it was embarrassed heat, or so he told himself. However, Naruto ran up to him, leaving a wet trail in the grass behind him. His mouth was open, no doubt about to ask the question he came over for, but Sasuke spoke first. "What are you doing in the river?" His eyes raked down his dripping body as if in a critique manner and instantly regretted that choice as something coursed its way through his body once more.

"Hinata was helping Choza with dinner so she asked me to help with the laundry," Naruto panted, running a hand through his wet locks, exposing his toned side.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his eyes on his face and his appearance calm when really his heart was pounding like a drum for reasons unbeknownst to him. "Last time I checked, you don't go underwater or remove your shirt to wash clothes."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, casting his eyes elsewhere. "I, uh, kinda had some trouble at the beginning. Washing is a lot harder than it looks!" He added when Sasuke sent him an incredulous look.

The youngest Uchiha was quickly losing control of his bodily functions. His heart was beating at an unhealthy rate, his lower region refused to move, and his eyes kept wanting to wander down to the dripping, tanned toned chest displayed for all to see - for  _him_ to see. He had to get out of there before he did something drastic. Like touch that caramel skin. "Well, I got, uh, birthday stuff to take care of," Sasuke ridiculously excused himself and forced his legs to carry him to the back of the house. His disbehaving eyes yearned to look back once more, but he forced them forward, directly ahead. He could almost feel the burning of Naruto's confused eyes on his back.

Sasuke burst through the kitchen door, panting as he leaned against it. What the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn't be reacting to another guy - Naruto, of all people - without a shirt on in such a way. He should at least be able to look him in the eye! Choza's bouncing laughter reached his ears. Looking up at him, he saw he was mid-stir of a large boiling pot. Hinata was staring curiously at him from the cutting board scattered with bits of carrots. "Just saw your lady friend again for a birthday special, eh? I looked just like that when-"

"Oh, shut up, Choza," Sasuke growled as he stormed out of the kitchen and up to his room. He liked the chef but he didn't feel like listening about how he looked like a lovesick young man because that was one thing he was  _not_. Though, even with all he'd been telling his brain these last couple weeks, he couldn't think of an explanation to what had just happened. Crazed birthday stress was a stretch especially while explaining why it had decided to happen right then and there.

He ran a hand through his already tasseled hair and blew out a breath as he removed his cloak and draped it across one of the chairs by his fireplace. The fire that was constantly kept there was burning gently, softly caressing his cheek with its heat as he got closer. Standing in front of it, he gazed into the mesmerizing flames, hands absentmindedly going into his pockets. He jolted with surprise, however, when something brushed his finger. Pulling it out, he gazed at the bright blue flower that Naruto had given him earlier. His smooth, warm voice drifted through his head. 'Happy birthday, Sasuke.' Three simple words seemed to hold so much: their sprung friendship, their trust, their mutual appreciation of the other's company. But friends didn't react to each other half naked like that. That was . . . that was . . .

 _Absolutely nothing._ He thought to himself as he tossed the flower onto his nearby desk.  _I'm just stressed and my body's reacting accordingly._  With a sigh, he sank into one of his chairs by the fireplace. Naruto had brought nothing but confusion and trouble to the young Uchiha. But he'd also brought smiles, laughter, and a confident. "Damn it, Naruto . . ." He rubbed his face tiredly. He was exhausted already, but he still had to deal with his birthday dinner with his family, or rather, with his father. "I hate birthdays . . ."

"Master Sasuke." Sasuke blinked blearily around him. He'd apparently fallen asleep as he watched the flames dance. He looked up toward the voice that had woken him and found Hinata's wide, pearl eyes peering down at him. "Sir, dinner is being served."

The raven groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Alright, I'll be down soon."

She hesitated. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," he grunted, still trying to fully wake up.

Still, she hesitated. "Are you sure there is nothing you'd like to talk about?"

He sent her an exasperated look. "There is nothing to discuss," he said tightly.

With a nod, she finally departed. He looked after her, eyes furrowed. Was he really so obvious with his distressed behavior? He knew the kitchen scene was a bit drastic, but other than that? Shikamaru had picked it up by a mere smile. Maybe his Uchiha scowl wasn't as perfected as he thought.

Quickly changing into appropriate dinner attire, Sasuke gracefully descended the stairs and through the large wooden doors leading to the dining hall. He was, of course, the last to arrive. "Late as usual, even on his birthday," Figaku commented. Sasuke grit his teeth as he sat down.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Mikoto patted his hand and the raven nodded his thanks to her. His eyes locked across the table with Itachi's, but his older brother said nothing. There was a slight something in his eyes that Sasuke couldn't make out or maybe it was just the lighting.

Choza, perfect timing as always, burst through the door, announcing the dishes as they were placed and revealed on the table. "Today, being the special day that it is, I've made an assortment of the young Master Sasuke's favorite dishes. First is the Alpine salad which is an assortment of foreign fruits mixed with the normal lettuce and tomatoes of any other salad. It is topped with Ji-ho cream dressing. The soup for today is a special Akimichi recipe, the Akimichi Spice Soup. It is a mixture of broth and various spices and herbs that work well together, making a grand soup indeed. The main dish for the day is Onigiri with okaka and tomatoes settled in a ramen based brewing. Dessert is, of course, a birthday cake. This cake, however, is drizzled in ice cream, chocolate, caramel, squeezed strawberries, and a secret sauce of mine. Please, enjoy your birthday meal." He led the other workers back into the kitchen.

Sasuke began with the spice soup, desiring its taste as he thought back to his last cooking lesson. When he'd scraped the last of it from his bowl, he scarfed down the salad before turning toward the Onigiri. As he bit into it, the ramen based juice seeped into his mouth and Naruto popped into his head. He was leaned back on his hands, eyes gazing wondrously and dreamily at the clouds as he was downed in his memories. 'She would always make a huge bowl of ramen just for me because she knew how much I loved it,' he was saying. Sasuke stopped moving, just gazed onto his plate at the ramen broth below. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. He popped up anywhere he went, even when eating a meal. Why couldn't he get him out of his head?

"Are you alright, dear?" his mother asked, gazing curiously at him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He returned to eating but every time a new squirt of ramen would trickle down his throat, a new picture, a new scene of Naruto would appear in his head. Damn that stupid slave.

When the meal had been devoured, for it was a good meal indeed, the family leaned back in their chairs to let it settle before continuing to bed or some other activity. They were silent for a while before Mikoto turned to him. "So, Sasuke, how does it feel to be nineteen? Oh, you're so old. It seems like only yesterday when you were a tiny little baby in a diaper, wailing in the night for mommy or daddy. Don't you think so, Figaku?"

"I think that he was a lot more useful when he was a baby," his father said. "Possible business partners and clients saw a baby and were softened to a gooey pulp that I could sculpt into the thing I needed. Now all he is is an eater of my food and a user of my facilities."

That was the last straw. He'd dealt with the degrading and verbal abuse for the better portion of his life and he'd bottled it inside himself as he tried again and again to please his father. But today, when his mind was in a tangle and his emotions in a twist when all he wanted to do was enjoy his birthday for the first time in his life, it was too much. He was tired of it, of everything. And he was done. Before he could do something drastic that might cause his arrest or execution - his father had that power - he stood from the table.

"Figaku!" His mother exclaimed as Sasuke silently shut the door behind him, an eerily calm look upon his features. "Figaku, how could you say such a thing? I told you to stop this nonsense! Now go after him!"

The eldest Uchiha ignored his wife as he stared, narrowed eyed, at the door in which his youngest son had just exited. His vision moved to the left as Itachi stood from the table. "You simple-minded idiot," the monotonous phrase drifted to his ears with a crash as he stared, surprised, at his favorite son. Itachi paid him no more mind, however, as he exited after his younger brother.

Sasuke had made it to the porch when Itachi strode out behind him. The raven stared back at the looming figure in surprise. "What do you want, Itachi?" he growled, calm demeanor gone.

"What are you doing?"

"I just need to get some fresh air and blow off some steam."

"Where do you plan on going?"

Sasuke sighed, staring into the darkening sky. "I just need to go for a walk."

Itachi turned back for the house. "Walk away then."

Sasuke stared after him for a few moments, having cooled down some, when his father's face appeared. Having heard his mother's exclamations, he figured she'd finally gotten him to do as she asked. He didn't give him the time, however, as his earlier rage coursed through his veins again. He was off the porch and down the drive-way in a heartbeat.

* * *

Naruto had just finished hanging up his final load of laundry when the sun had begun to sink and darken the sky. It had taken awhile, but a few tries after Sasuke's appearance, he'd finally gotten the hang of scrubbing clothes. He'd been instructed to hang the finished loads on a tremendously long clothes line that stretched along the driveway that led to the house. Why they couldn't have a line closer to the house, he didn't know. Nonetheless, he was done and could enjoy dinner with his housemates and finally go to sleep.

As he made his way toward the Complex, his thoughts drifted to the strange occurance earlier by the river. Sasuke had looked so . . . stunned. As if he hadn't seen a shirtless guy before. The way he jittered and twitched, it was like he was uncomfortable. Did he have a problem with bare chests? But the way his eyes would travel, it was almost like he was checking him out. But that wasn't it, right? Sasuke was definitely  _not_ checking him out. He couldn't have been . . . right? It wasn't as if Naruto hadn't been checked out before. There were a few slave girls that he would catch staring at him from afar when on duty and then there were few who weren't so subtle and didn't try to hide their appreciation for his body. But the thought that Sasuke Uchiha might have been checking him out sent a weird feeling to his body. Almost like . . . appreciation and excitement? No, that couldn't be it . . .

An object was coming at him full speed and it snapped him out of his thoughts. None other than Sasuke Uchiha was racing down the driveway with incredible speed, gravel flying behind him in a cloud. He slowed slightly when he saw Naruto and stopped completely when he stepped in his path. The look of pure twisted rage on his face sent a shock of fear through the blonde. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Sasuke tried to move around him, but Naruto sidestepped to block him again. "Move out of the way!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"What the hell do you think is wrong?" The raven exclaimed. "I've been telling you all about my problems, for whatever reason. Aren't you supposed to know these things?"

"Was it your father again?" Naruto pleaded. He didn't want him to think that all their time together had been for nothing. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"Well good job," Sasuke growled. "You actually learned something."

The blonde sighed. "What did he do?"

"What do you think he did, Naruto? Please, inform me all of what you have retained," Sasuke snapped sarcastically.

"Was he just a ginormous ass as usual?"

"Well, good for you. You've got a portion of it," the raven tried to move around him again, but Naruto stopped him by placing his hands firmly on his chest. The feel of the hard, toned muscles dazed him for a moment, but he snapped out of it when Sasuke tried to move again. "Get off of me, Naruto."

"Where are you going? You've got to stop acting out randomly and think about your actions. Talk to me. Tell me what happened and I can help you through it. We can work it out."

In response, Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's wrists and tossed him to the side. He tumbled to the ground from the force of the blow. "Leave me alone, you stupid slave." With that, he took off down the driveway again.

Naruto lay there, stunned. The ice cold fierceness in his voice chilled him to the bone, but worry built inside of him. Worry that it had all gone too far this time and Sasuke might do something stupid, something he'd regret when he had calmed down. With that in mind, he scrambled up and took off after him.

When he'd finally caught up with him, they were right outside of town. Seeing how the Uchiha estate was hidden away from civilization, it was now far into the night and he wouldn't have been able to see if it wasn't for the lamp posts that lined the street. Naruto was panting and had it not been for the adrenaline and pure will power coursing through him, he probably would have collapsed right there. Sasuke sent him a glance over his shoulder but did not speak nor did he send him away. Seeing how his earlier approach hadn't turned out so well, the Uzamaki decided it was best to just follow him and make sure he stayed safe. So as they traipsed down the streets, Naruto trailed obediently behind his master, like a faithful dog. The town was silent - it was night after all - save for the occasional singing of a drunken man as he stumbled his way home. Naruto glanced nervously around. This was just like that night, those couple months ago . . .

"What, are you scared of the dark, dobe?" The voice shook him out of his memory to see Sasuke staring back at him from a few steps ahead. "You look like you just watched your precious Kyuubi get run over by a carriage."

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, pushing the horrid image out of his mind. "I am perfectly fine in the dark, stupid . . . stupid teme!" He rushed to catch up.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Such disrespect." He grabbed Naruto's chin roughly, turning his face up towards his own. "I should beat it out of you." Dark onyx burned into sapphire fire and the blonde saw something flash in his eyes. They stood in silence for a few heartbeats, frozen in that position. Time seemed to stop as their eyes never left the other's gaze. They were ripped out of their own little world when strong arms wrapped around Sasuke, pulling him backward. Happy to have finally find a way to channel his rage, he directed all his force into ripping those arms apart and flipping the man to the ground. Before he could try and figure out who he was, two more men appeared. The first one swung a fist, but the raven ducked and swiped a foot under him, knocking his feet out from under him and causing him to tumble to the ground. The second's fist connected with his gut and he doubled over. Jerking his head back up, he rammed his skull into his attacker's chin. While he groaned, Sasuke punched him across the jaw and sent him flying with a powerful kick to the stomach.

A quick glance behind him showed that Naruto was going against two of his own opponents. Sasuke was slightly impressed to see that he was holding his own quite well. He couldn't marvel long as this time four men came from the shadows. Fists and feet flew, grunts and groans filled the air. The Uchiha had two of the four on the ground, but he was holding his own injuries and the long run here was catching up to him. He was panting twice as heavily as he should have been. He glanced back at Naruto again, knowing he'd been winded by the run as well. Three men were laying on the ground, but four were standing around the slave. Horror filled him and timed seemed to slow down as he saw Naruto hit the ground, bouncing once from the impact. A sneer laugh rang in his ears as a foot dug into the blonde's side. Though he made no sound, Naruto's facial features showed the pain. Forgetting about the two men left by him, Sasuke gave in to the growing rage again and dove into the circle. Standing protectively over the fallen body, he downed two of them within a matter of moments before the two he'd been fighting before came and joined the remaining two. He swung and kicked, but they eventually overpowered him, bringing him to the ground. He wriggled and thrashed about, but they didn't loosen their hold. His eyes, however, never left Naruto. He was still crumbled on the ground when he started to come to. His eyes blinked open and he looked around, confused, at the many men standing about. Recognition flashed in his eyes and he instantly started looking around frantically, finally locking with Sasuke's. He started to sit up and crawl towards him when one of the other men noticed him. The large brute grabbed hold of the blonde's golden spikes and swung him around to look at him. Naruto's eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened in silent pain as he was held up by his hair.

"Where do you think you're going, blondie?" the man growled. He turned toward one of his other associates who was helping one of the fallen men up. "Where's Kija?"

"I'm here!" a young boy burst around the corner. He couldn't have been more than thirteen years old, and he was dragging a large wooden box behind him.

"Finally," one of them snarled. "You were supposed to be right behind us." He snatched the box from the kid.

"Sorry," Kija murmured, fear clear on his face. None of them paid him anymore mind, however, as the four men holding Sasuke and the man brutally gripping Naruto threw them into the box and shut the lid over top them, locking them in complete darkness.

The wooden prison was large enough for the two young men to sit opposite of each other. Sasuke leaned against the side with his arms resting on his knees, and he could hear Naruto situating himself on the other side. The Uchiha blew air angrily out of his nose as he tried to catch his fleeting breath and calm his racing heart. The slight rocking back and forth told them that they were being carried away.

"These look like able-bodied workers; the boss'll be pleased," the voice of one of the men carrying them was muffled but just audible.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke exclaimed in frustration.

"Dorei hanro," Naruto responded with an eerily calm voice. "It's an underground slave market. They kidnap kids and people off the streets then sell them as slaves."

The raven glared suspiciously into the darkness in the direction of the voice. "How do you know?"

There was a pause before a sigh was heard and he continued softly, "Because that's what happened to me."

"Oh," Sasuke whispered.

As per usual, Naruto could hear the prompting in just that single word. "It was like any other day; I was just playing outside with Kyuubi when something happened and the barn just went up in flames. The horses were baying inside and one of the farm boys rushed out saying that a lantern had been knocked over. My dad ran straight into the fire without hesitation; those horses were everything to him. They were his source of income, his confidants, his friends in solitary; he loved them. He began to get them out one by one. My mother ran in to help. I tried to go in too, but my dad shoved me out and told me to get some water for the horses. So I did. When I came back, smoke had filled the air and it was a wonder the barn was still standing. I saw my father and mother run in one more time. Two more horses ran out and I waited for my parents to follow. I saw their silhouettes in the smoke and I was running to greet them when the wood finally gave in. It collapsed right on top of them. The fire department finally arrived and put out the flames. People were helping take care of the horses. Every single one had been saved. But they hadn't; I was only twelve.

"The tragedy rippled through town like water and the whole town population showed up for their funerals. Since neither of my parents had family, I was supposed to go live with our closest family friend, Jiraiya. I liked him; we hung out a lot and while he was a pervy old man, he wasn't a bad guy. But it wasn't home and I couldn't stay there. So one night, I packed up my few remaining possessions, wrapped some food in a bag, and left. Since everyone knew me in town, I walked for three days and reached the next town. I lived on the streets, stealing the food I needed and just surviving on my own. I tried to get a job, to try and build a life, but no one wants to hire a scroungy street boy, especially high class stables. I lived on the street for six years until I was ambushed one night. Now living on the street for most of your life teaches you a few things and I took them all out, but then this guy with these weird puffy pants and his face wrapped came out. He wasn't like anyone I'd ever fought before. He eventually took me out and I was dragged into the slave market. We traveled in a boat across a channel and in a cargo carriage to this big warehouse where traders would pick out the one's they'd like to sell. Orochimaru picked me and then you bought me and I've been your slave ever since."

Silence wrapped around them only broken by Sasuke's quiet, "I'm . . . sorry." His early rage had long since vanished as Naruto's life story had been laid before him. Sasuke didn't know how he had handled all that and dealt with it so optimistically. He was forced to work to for a cruel family where he didn't get paid and he could possibly get killed yet he always managed to bring a smile to the raven's face when, compared to Naruto's, he had hardly anything to complain about. His family was still here, he had a roof over his head and food on the table, he'd never had to salvage for food nor had he gone to bed hungry; he'd always been provided for. It all made his earlier rage attack seem childish and useless. "Look, what I said earlier," he said. "I didn't mean-" A sudden jolt roughly rocked them around. Something warm was pressed onto Sasuke's lips. Something warm, wet, and had a slight metallic taste of blood . . .

"G-Get off me, dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed as he shoved Naruto off of him. The blonde flew back to his side of the box, a thud sounded as he hit his head on the side. "What the hell was that?"

"I-I-Nothing! I just fell, I wasn't . . . I didn't . . ." They lapsed back into silence. For the first time, Sasuke was glad that it was dark because he didn't want to explain why his tongue lashed out, licking any traces of his remaining taste and why heat suddenly rushed through his body heading in two directions: his face and to a certain lower region.

As a blush grew bright on his face, Sasuke decided that this was the worst birthday ever.


	12. What Has Thy Master Gotten Into?

After the kissing incident, neither said a word and Naruto fell into the silence as he focused on keeping himself in place when the box bounced. He welcomed the darkness that surrounded them because it hid the deep, heated blush that seemed to spread throughout his whole body and never seemed to cease. He found himself fond of the quiet air wrapped around them due to the fact that he didn't know how he would form words when all he and his mouth could think about was Sasuke's lips against his own. If he licked his lips, which his tongue kept insisting he do, he could still taste the other young man. Sasuke was salty which was obvious since he normally didn't like sweets, but nonetheless, Naruto could taste the faint trace of the icing that had decorated the raven's birthday cake. It added a nice contrast; not that he'd ever tell Sasuke that.

The blonde knew they'd arrived at their destination when the box was roughly dropped to the ground and the lid was slid open. Large calloused hands wrapped around his bare arm and he was lifted out of the crate and dropped onto the gravel below. Sasuke soon plopped down beside him. As they stood and dusted themselves off, one of the men grabbed their arms and bound their wrists with rope.

Since, by now, it was early in the morning, the sun was just beginning to peak its face above the horizon. It provided a soft pink glow over the land, added to by a lonely light post that had ivy wrapped around its base, seemingly trying to strangle its prisoner. Naruto was able to see where they were being roughly guided to and sighed when he saw what it was. The large brick warehouse crawling with ivy was all too familiar as was the high, barred windows and large metal doors. This was where he was brought after he was ambushed and kidnapped. He was back in the cycle.

As they were pushed through the doors and into the building, they were met with the dim light of scattered candles, a dusty air that smelled of sweat, blood, and body odor, and hundreds of pairs of tired eyes that swiveled at their entrance. Skinny, crumpled bodies were all huddled on the floor, taking up the entire floor space. There hardly seemed to be anywhere to sit. It was just as Naruto remembered.

"Keep quiet and calm; do what they tell you," Naruto mumbled to Sasuke. "They don't treat slaves well and outbursts double that feeling."

A shove from behind sent them stumbling farther into the warehouse. Sasuke snapped his head around. "Don't touch me, pest. Do you know who I am?"

The nearest man connected his fist with the raven's cheek. "We don't care who you are," he growled. "You could be the Hokage himself and we still wouldn't give a shit."

"I'm could have you imprisoned, tortured, and executed." Naruto stared wide-eyed at his companion. Was he trying to get them both killed?

As would be expected, another fist flew, connecting with his mouth. "You can't do anything to us!"

"What's going on out here?" A pale, dark-haired man stepped into the flickering light. His yellow eyes were narrowed to slits and he looked more like a snake than ever. Another man with silver hair, black eyes, and round glasses, stood at his side.

The men turned their attention from Sasuke to the pair. One man bowed respectively, "Lord Orochimaru, he was talking up a storm and we had to silence him."

Orochimaru raked his eyes over the Uchiha. "Don't rough him up too much; he's well built and we should get some good money out of him. Just shut him up and put him with the others."

"Yes, sir."

The pair left, slipping behind a locked wooden door. With a snort, the men tossed Naruto and Sasuke onto one of the few open spots on the floor and left. When Naruto had righted himself again, he turned to Sasuke, "I told you to keep quiet!"

The raven shrugged nonchalantly. "I wanted to see who we were dealing with. Speaking of which, who was that guy?"

The blonde sighed, sending a glare at him before saying, "Orohimaru. He oversees the operations and does the selling; he's the main benefactor. He's a nasty, sneaky guy so watch what you do and say around him. The other man with him was Kabuto. He's Orochimaru's right-hand-man and basically his bitch."

Sasuke sent him a raised-eyebrow glance before letting a small smile to slip through and a chuckle to softly escape his hold. "You should watch the things you say, dobe."

"Well, it's true, teme."

"Makes me wonder what you say about my family and me."

Naruto sent him one of his famous dazzling smiles, a twinkle lighting his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure you don't want to know that; it might put some strain on our relationship." His face deflated when his sights fell upon the quickly growing bruise on Sasuke's cheek and the crimson blood decorating his lip. He raised his bound hands and ran his thumb over the bruise. The skin flinched underneath. "You didn't have to get yourself hurt. You would've seen him in time."

Sasuke's smile disappeared and he turned away. "It's fine; they don't hurt."

The Uzumaki sighed. "Just . . . don't do it again, okay?"

Sasuke returned his eyes to Naruto's. "Okay."

Naruto nodded in affirmation and focused on getting more comfortable against the wall behind them. The concrete floor was anything but comfortable and his restrained hands weren't helping. Sasuke settled beside him. "Get some sleep, Naruto. It's been a long day."

"But-"

"That's an order."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "As you wish, Master," he said sarcastically, but leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes nonetheless. Within a few minutes, his exhausted body somehow found some peace in his uncomfortable position.

Sasuke watched him as he fell into slumber, his eyes wandering from his slightly twitching eyebrow and murmuring lips to the gentle rise and fall of his chest. After a few minutes, a stray piece of spiked hair fell across his peaceful features and the raven felt the desire to delicately brush it from his face. He tried to do just that but the way his hands were bound, he couldn't without punching the blonde in the face. Deciding that probably wasn't the best idea, he gave up the idea. But in just a few short minutes, the OCD side of him started to get the better of him. The piece of hair sat there, taunting him until he couldn't take it and resorted to using his nose. He brushed it against the blonde's forehead, smiling when the hair retreated to its place.

Naruto was a deep sleeper. His mother had once tried to get him out of bed early so that he could watch the sunrise with her. She'd gone all the way as to get Kyuubi to nibble on his fingers. He'd simply rolled over, tossing his fox across the room. However, he could only deep sleep when in a comfortable position. Lying against a brick wall with a concrete floor beneath you and your hands tied too tight was anything but, so when something was firmly wiped against his forehead, it quickly snapped him out of sleep and his eyes fluttered open. He expected to see one of the guards wiping a mark on his forehead to tell which city he would go to be sold. He did not, however, expect to see Sasuke directly in front of him – or more specifically, Sasuke's  _mouth_  directly in front of him. His mind was suddenly drowning in images. That mouth whispering in his ear how hot he looked, that mouth smiling just for him, that mouth opening as a laugh was let out that only he could bring, that mouth being pressed to his own in a tightly cramped box. He could suddenly taste a nice contrast of salt and cake icing in his mouth.

"What-" He swallowed. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly that mouth disappeared and Naruto felt a twinge of regret. He turned toward Sasuke and forced his eyes to look at the black onyx instead of the lips that filled his mind. The raven was wide-eyed, mouth gaped as he stuttered, "I-uh . . . strand – I mean, y-your hair and, um . . ."

The Uzumaki shook his head, meant to stop the rambling as much as it was to clear the images. "Just forget it; I'm going back to sleep. Try to keep your face away from mine in the time being; it gets claustrophobic."

Sasuke clamped his mouth shut, nodding once. A light blush could be seen upon his pale skin and for a second, Naruto found it cute. No, that couldn't be right. Amusing; he definitely saw it as amusing. With one last suspicious glance at the other man, Naruto closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Sasuke decided not to watch him this time just in case a pesky strand happened to tease his OCD. This proved harder than he would have expected, however. The blonde's peaceful demeanor was so transfixing and mesmerizing, it was hard to pull his eyes away. The onyx orbs seemed determined to gently grace over the smooth, tan features and, frankly, Sasuke would've loved to follow through with his eyes' demands but he knew he had to restrain. He couldn't go wiping his nose all over people.

The Uchiha leaned his head against the wall but kept his eyes open. Though he was playing tug-of-war with his eyelids, he resisted the urge to give in to the darkness. He didn't trust this place or the people in it; one of them had to stay awake and there was no way he was waking up Naruto. So he got comfortable – or as comfortable as he could be – and simply graced the warehouse with his dazzling scowl.

Naruto woke to the sound of barked orders, weak grunts, and scuffling feet. Unwilling to look at the world he was trapped in again, he kept his eyes clamped shut. There was a gentle shove on his shoulder that he ignored but a rougher one followed. With a sigh, he pierced the world with a blue that did little to lighten the situation. As he turned to Sasuke, the raven bumped him with his shoulder again. "Hey!" he called as he fell over.

"Thought you were still asleep," was his form of an apology. "You sleep like a dead rock, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grumbled as he sat back up. "What's going on?" he asked, looking at all the moving slaves.

"Meal time," Sasuke replied as he stood. "I figured you'd want to come."

"Hell yeah, I'm starving!" Naruto scrambled up beside him. The two men joined the moving crowd of slaves as they were led in a jumbled line to a door in a far corner. Finally reaching the cracked door frame, they entered a large room. It was smaller than the one they'd just come out of, but big nonetheless. There were six guards serving soup out of messy pots and bowls that looked like they'd been picked up at a dumpster; the blonde honestly wouldn't have been surprised if they had. The jumbled mess of slaves was shoving their way in a disorganized mob to get food. The need for sustenance was rippling through them all as those trying to get to the front pushed and shoved. At one point, a fight broke out. Guards intervened, pulling the two participants out of the room. Naruto shuddered at the thought of what might be done to them.

A man that looked to be about their age shoved between Naruto and Sasuke, trying to reach the food faster. His shoulders collided harshly with their own causing them to fall forward a little bit. Sasuke reached out his arms to grab hold of him and teach him who the hell he was shoving around, but Naruto put a hand on his arm, shaking his head. Sasuke opened his mouth to object but the blonde gestured to the guards peering maliciously at the group. With a sigh, the Uchiha shrugged off Naruto's hand and continued forward, glaring pure death at the man who had shoved them.

The food received was minimal and crappy at best, but it was as to be expected. The soup was basically just a broth. Even so, Naruto slurped it down like it was the finest meal; being a slave, he was used to lower than good food, but even the Uchiha's slaves' slop was better. Sasuke, however hungry he was, still eyed the food suspiciously. He was used to the gourmet food Choza cooked up not some shitty slave broth. This looked better suited for a pig than for a human being. He glanced over at Naruto. The Uzumaki was licking the last remnants of the liquid from his lips. Their eyes locked as he glanced over.

"Just eat it," Naruto urged, placing his tin bowl on the floor.

Sasuke returned his gaze to the broth. "It doesn't look safe."

"Yeah, well, welcome to the slave world. You eat what you can while you have it, so eat it before I force feed it to you."

He raised an eyebrow at the slave, but still looked suspiciously into his bowl.

"For the Hokage's sake," Naruto groaned, reaching out to grab the bowl.

Sasuke held it out of reach. "I can feed myself, dobe!"

"Then fucking do it, teme!"

The Uchiha 'hmph'd, but hesitantly raised the bowl to his lips and gulped it down. When it was gone, he lowered it, his face twisted. "That was utterly revolting."

"Get used to it," Naruto leaned back against the wall. "It's what we're stuck with."

After placing his bowl inside of the blonde's, Sasuke leaned back beside him. He glanced around warily before saying in a hushed voice, "We have to get out of here."

Naruto glanced over at him, eyebrow raised. "How the hell do you we expect to do that?"

"I don't know; not yet anyway, but we have to think of something. You may feel comfortable, but I don't like it here."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, because this is heaven on earth for me. Just because I'm used to it doesn't mean I enjoy it. There is a difference, you know."

Sasuke ignored him. "How much time do we have to plan and act?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, judging by the size of the group they have, it'll be soon. My guess is it'll be a week."

"A week to plan, rally, and get the hell out of here. Yep, seems plausible."

"If we're going to plan, we'd better start now. And get it done fast. How will you get people to join in and help?" The blonde asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Ask?"

"'Hi, we'd like you to join our rebellion. We don't really have a plan or any sort of hope really and the chances of your death is high. Care to join?'" Naruto rolled his eyes. "They'll come bowing to your feet."

"Well, I don't see you throwing in any ideas," the raven huffed.

"Because the best I've come up with so far is to fight all the guards and run like hell."

For the next hour or so, the two sat hunched over, foreheads mere inches apart. Their chins rested on their fingers and their eyes were lost in thought. Even after that time, they still hadn't thought of an idea, a reasonable one, that is.

"We could throw our food in their faces, blinding them with their blandness, and start a riot!"

"Naruto, that is, by far, the worst plan I have heard as of yet." He paused for a moment, his head tilted with consideration. "Actually, a riot seems…plausible. If we can get the others roiled up enough, the guards won't be able to control the mass confusion. We'll be able to break away and they won't notice until we're far down the road, hidden in trees."

"See, my plan wasn't so stupid after all," Naruto said defensively.

"Yes it was," Sasuke stated blandly, pausing as a guard sauntered by, displaying his whip proudly. Sasuke wondered if his slaves got this annoyed when he did it. "I just picked the one plausible part of it."

Naruto watched the guard making his sneering rounds. "Whatever. Just how are we starting this riot?"

"'M not sure yet. Just give me some time."

Seconds later, large burly men began to go around and blow out the candles scattered about the warehouse and sinking it further into darkness opposed to dim flickering light. "Lights out already?" Naruto asked, looking accusingly at his companion. "How long was I asleep before mealtime?"

"Not that long."

" _Sasuke_."

"Eight and a half hours."

"Eight and a half – and you were awake that whole time?" Naruto's eyes were unbelievably wide and a little angry. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed sleep," Sasuke mumbled almost sheepishly, an emotion Naruto would have marveled in had he not been pushing the raven to the ground.

"Goddammit, Sasuke, so do you! Go to sleep."

The Uchiha resisted Naruto's attempts to lay him down. "I'm not tired!" he lied. "Besides, the concrete is uncomfortable."

"Then lay on my lap."

"I am not laying on your lap, Naruto. There is no fucking way."

"Look, teme, it's either the floor or my lap and I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

"I-"

"Hey!" A deep, commanding voice growled from a few yards to their left. The guard's face could be seen by a newly lit candle he held in front of his face. "Be quiet, you two, before I cut out your tongues!" He disappeared back into darkness as he blew out the candle. Their eyes refocused, growing accustomed to the dark.

Sasuke glared in his direction, grumbling curses. While he was distracted, Naruto grabbed his head and pulled it down till it laid on his leg. When he began to voice his indignation, the blonde covered his mouth with his hand. "Be quiet," he hissed. "and go to sleep before I have to knock you out!"

Sasuke glared up at him and Naruto could see the challenge burning in his eyes even in the dark but he held his gaze until the Uchiha rolled his eyes and shifted himself out of the muffling hand. "I don't like sleeping with them all just . . . there. I don't like the vulnerability of it," he admitted begrudgingly.

"I've already slept enough," Naruto responded softer. "I'll stay up and make sure your safe." Onyx eyes snapped back from where they'd been wandering, "I don't need to be protected" very surly on his tongue but Naruto simply shook his head. "Trust me. In here, yes you do. Now, sleep."

Though he'd been awake much longer than he'd care to recollect, it took awhile for Sasuke to relax, and even that was only after Naruto had taken to play with his hair absentmindedly. With Naruto's soothing hand lightly brushing against his scalp, Sasuke felt his eyelids slip over his bloodshot eyes and, with a sigh, he drifted away.

The next day went as boringly as the first. Sasuke woke at the first semi-loud activity against Naruto's wishes for him to sleep a little longer; he still looked exhausted. He sat up and Naruto's hand found itself at a loss of what to do with itself. Sasuke had to ask where he could relieve himself of his bodily waste and Naruto had to explain, embarrassingly, that the guards didn't let you dispose of it outside unless it was a solid. And after that it took him about an hour to persuade the stubborn man to just let it go because "Uchiha men do not simply wet themselves". When he finally did, he made Naruto look away because, dammit, he didn't need his slave seeing such a disgrace. They passed the day with mumbled conversations that neither really cared for and the repetitive question of how to start a riot in a slave warehouse. Mealtime came and went – Sasuke got past his rich man pride and slurped down the soup – as did the day. Before they knew it, lights were out again and Sasuke was forcing Naruto's head onto his lap. As a returning favor, of course. Naruto found himself soothed by Sasuke's large hand twirling his spikes. Another returned favor.

The day after, however, provided some help to their situation. A few hours before mealtime, a restless teenager began quarreling with a nervous middle age man who looked around fearfully. He kept begging the youngster to quiet himself and calm down and just stop before something happened but the boy was too dumb to listen. A guard came and dragged him away. He returned later in much worse shape and he didn't speak the rest of their time there. A thought sparked in Sasuke as he watched this occur as he stretched out his long limbs. He slipped back down the wall to where Naruto was drawing shapes in the dust. "I think I've got it!"

"Got what?" Naruto asked, his head tilting.

"The way to start a riot," Sasuke replied urgently. "The young boys in here are restless and twitchy. They want to get out but can't do anything and that builds anger at their own helplessness. They just want to hit something, to lash out but they can't fight with the guards so they fight with each other. We'll start a riot using them. You see those boys over there?" He pointed to the group of boys who always resided in the farthest corner from them. They looked to be the same age as Naruto and Sasuke. "They're kind of like gang, I suppose, and the other slaves seem to keep away from them, generally. The way I figure it, if I start a fight with them, it will get the others roiled up. Everyone in here is restless; they're all itching for something to happen. Let's make something happen."

"But what if the other slaves don't get in on it? What if they just move out of the way because they are frightened of the outcome of it all?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. But this is all we've got and you said we're being shipped off soon and, dammit, I'm antsy too. I want to  _do_  something, Naruto. I want to hit something; I want to fight. Why can't I satisfy my needs and their's?"

"I don't think throwing yourself into a fight with a bunch of other guys is the right way to go about escaping."

"So try to make things happen while I'm over there," Sasuke said as he stood up.

Naruto scrambled up beside him. "What are you, crazy? Sit down and let's think this through for a second." He reached for Sasuke's arm but he shoved him off as he began to move through the bodies sitting about. "Sasuke!" He was ignored and the other slaves were beginning to look at them. Naruto curled himself back against the wall, watching Sasuke step over the frightened people on his way to the far corner. This was not a good idea. Fuck, this was worse than his soup idea. This was asking for trouble and didn't they have enough of that? He wanted to go grab that idiot and drag his ass back this wall but the raven was too stubborn to allow that. He guessed he'd just have to try and get this to work.

The group of seven boys looked up at him when he approached, glaring at him distrustfully. They tried to look threatening but they were far too skinny for that. Sasuke looked at each of their glaring but oh so young faces and, seemingly trying to hold it in for a second, burst out laughing. This, of course, made them bristle. "What are you laughing at?" the appeared leader demanded. Sasuke tried to respond but just continued laughing. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh, boy," Sasuke wiped imaginary tears from his eyes. "Do you guys crack me up. You think you look so tough in your little corner; you do realize you're all slaves, don't you? You're about as tough as a newborn kitten. A swift kick and your squalling bodies are done. You have no authority over anyone. Yet here you are, prowling it out."

They scrambled up, the others swarmed behind their leader who came in close to his face. "You think you can talk to us that way? We may be slaves but so are you! You are lower than us as we actually have use to this world. Who are you to kick us? We'll claw your eyes out!"

Sasuke leaned in closer, his mouth forming into a smirk. "Kid, do you know who I am?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Oh you should. You should care a lot. Because I'm an Uchiha," he watched their eyes widen as they realized what they just got themselves into; even slaves heard of the vicious Uchiha's. "And I'm getting out of here." He pulled back and swung, knocking the leader's jaw sideways. He went for another but the others came swarming to him; he may be an Uchiha but they weren't going to let him win that easily.

Naruto moved along the wall, along the rows of people until he slid down beside a couple of older boys who were watching the erupted fight with twitching fingers. They glanced at him. "That fight's pretty unbalanced." Naruto commented.

"Yeah, seven to one. Not very fair," the one closest to him said.

"'S probably the most exciting thing that's gone on in this place," he pushed. "I don't know about you but I kind of feel out of the loop."

"Yeah . . . " The boy sat up a little straighter, glancing at his other two companions. "Screw it," he said after a minute. He took off in the direction of the fight, his friends hopping up after him.

Naruto crept along the wall again, appealing to the urges of the boys around. When some on the other side of the warehouse saw the ones near him hop up, they followed with the flow until most of the boys had finally  _done_  something. The group was huge, everyone fighting each other for no reason. Guards had begun to stream out of side doors, screaming and yelling but it was too late. The riot had begun and it was a huge mess of angry, fighting boys. The other slaves had moved out of the way. Naruto began his trek towards the mess to retrieve Sasuke and finally get out, a feeling of triumph in his chest. He saw the guards start to back up, nodding at each other. He froze, his stomach clamping. That wasn't good. There was a whistle as they slipped behind closed doors and then others burst opened. There was a frozen moment when nothing happened but then streaks of brown and black raced out of them.

Dogs.

Vicious, growling, snapping dogs were racing towards everyone and they were out to kill.

Screams filled the air as everyone ran to the walls, trying to hide in the open, to get as far away as possible. The fighting ceased as they raced to what they hoped was safety. It wasn't.

The dogs bit everyone and anyone. The small, skinny slaves stood no chance against their massive bulks that had actually been fed properly. They chased after everything that moved, tripping over fallen bodies and each other in their search for bodies to maul. Blood seeped from their snarling mouths and dripped to the ground as they ran.

After a few terrifying minutes, another whistle rang and the dogs skidded to a halt, returning to the doors reluctantly, licking their chops clean. They snapped at people as they padded past and the slaves huddled back farther.

Naruto emerged from where he'd been in a group of people, holding a scratch on his arm. He'd been lucky that a running man had become more interesting than he. He looked for Sasuke worriedly. The slaves barely moved from where they were all crowded against the walls, staring horridly at the bodies littering the floor. Others joined him, looking for their friends and family. Naruto found the crumpled mess in the corner as others shuffled aside. As Naruto dropped beside him, Sasuke lifted his head from where he'd curled himself protectively. Sasuke held a quickly blackening eye, an excessively bleeding nose, and two busted lips, presumably from the fight, but other than that he seemed to be unharmed. He was holding his side but he'd probably been kicked aside in the scuffle. Naruto sighed with relief, letting go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He punched Sasuke in the arm. "You dumbass, are you fucking insane? I told you to think about it first but no, you had to be twitchy and nearly get yourself killed! And you're Goddamn hurt, you fucking shithead! Kiba was right about your head capacity because you are the stupidest dickhead that ever walked this earth!" He took a deep breath, planning to continue but he was roughly shoved aside and watched as two guards grabbed him roughly by the arms and began to drag him away.

"Sorry," Sasuke managed to get out before a guard punched him unconscious and took him behind a closed door.

The slaves stayed squished against the walls as other guards came and dragged the unlucky bodies out. Even when everything was out and they began to slowly mend back to their places, the large splotches of blood were avoided with wide berth. Naruto stumbled back to where he and Sasuke had been sitting and slipped down into the dirt. He took a few moments to breathe himself out of his daze and try to figure out how this had all happened. There hadn't been dogs last time he was here; then again, no one had thought to try and escape using a riot last time. Now people were injured, some dead, and Sasuke was who knows where getting who knows what done to him. Their situation had just gotten ten times worse.

And worse of all, how was he supposed to sleep without a warm hand caressing his hair?


	13. Escaping With Thy Master

When Sasuke woke up he was laying quite unceremoniously on a concrete floor, the dirt mixing with the sweat on his face to form a grimy product that collected in clumps on his skin. He was in a dark room with thick, musky air around him. There was a single candle a few feet from him and a small tin cup of water rested beside it. He pushed himself into a sitting position, spitting out the blood collected in his mouth and rubbing annoyingly at the crusty dried blood under his nose. Struggling up, he picked up the candle and walked the perimeter of his prison. It's small, dirty, and empty, and the patches of blood stains aren't making him anymore comfortable. He slipped back into the dirt, leaning his back against the wall and taking a gulp of water. There's a small metallic taste where blood must have washed off his lip and into his mouth. His stomach growls, a fact the water helped little with, and he rests his bound hands on it in silent soothing. He knew his chance of getting a meal was low while here in the bad boy bin. A sudden wash of homesickness overtakes him. He'd give anything to be at home, sipping Choza's calming herbal green tea instead of metallic water. He wanted fine meals with roast duck and ramen instead of broth soup. He'd even rather be with his family. Dealing with his father's degrading snaps and his brother's ever-present icy glare seemed appetizing. He wanted vast research assignments with Iruka-sensei, frustrating but improving sessions with Kokoroiki, gentle walks by the streams after blood-boiling dinner; he wanted home.

Guilt pools in his stomach at his own selfishness. He yearned for home but what had Naruto to yearn for? More back breaking slave work at the Estate? He would be welcomed back with extra work to make up for lost time.  _"You know, you should just make him your personal slave."_ Shikamaru's words dinged in his head. When they got back, maybe he would. At least then he would be treated with more respect; not much, but enough for some rest and recuperation. Speaking of the slave, he hoped he was alright out there. Sasuke didn't feel comfortable when there were two of them, he didn't know how he'd feel if it were just him. Not to mention that everyone knew that he and Naruto were companions and he was the one who started the riot. Resentment was sure to be directed his way. He really messed up this one.

His thoughts cut off as the door creaked open.

* * *

The day following the riot, Naruto kept quietly to himself, huddled against the wall and pretending not to see the glares directed at him. He didn't sleep the night before, finding it difficult to even close his eyes for a moment without fear of opening them to an angry slave who lost someone in the craze. He was exhausted, having not slept two nights in a row, but he wouldn't allow himself to risk falling asleep without Sasuke here.

His day was boring, mostly consisting of him trying to win the tug-of-war battle with his eyelids. They put up quite a fight, those bastards. He pissed freely without a second thought as Sasuke wasn't around for him to be embarrassed around and he didn't care what the others thought of his wet front at which they averted their disgusted eyes. They did it too; why was it such a disgrace? He ignored them, bracing his shoulder against their glances.

He worried for Sasuke. Where had they taken him? Was he still unconscious or had he woken up? What had they done to him? Was he even still alive? His own ignorance was slowly driving him mad, his worry drowning him. He just wanted Sasuke back, and he wanted out.

It was two days after the riot just as people were being roused for mealtime that Sasuke was finally pushed less than gracefully out. The whole congregation froze as they watched him stumble toward the slowly forming meal line clutching his side, Naruto meeting him halfway there to offer a supporting shoulder. Everyone moved again, sending looks and glares. Neither cared as Naruto looked up at Sasuke with so much concern and relief that it almost overwhelmed the Uchiha. "Are you okay?" he was asking. "What did they do you?" He gazed at the familiar injuries - black eye, busted nose, busted lips - and furrowed his brow at the new ones - other eye already purple, nose seeming the slightest out of place, bruised cheek bone, and cuts along his hairline.

"They locked me in that room; no food, just a small cup of water," he panted, the short walk over seeming to have winded him. He gripped his side a little tighter; Naruto's grip on his arm tightened. "Came in every so often to, uh, reprimand me, I guess." The shuffled forward in the line.

"Is that what all these new marks are?" Naruto asked quietly, gesturing towards Sasuke's face. He nodded. They were silent as they continued through the line, retrieved their food, and returned to their wall. Naruto found it more homey now, less of a hell hole. Sasuke found it much more comforting than where he was held.

Sasuke scarfed down his food in record time as the slave beside him watched him incredulously. As he wiped his mouth on the back on his hand, he asked or rather, breathed, "What? I didn't get any food." Naruto outreached his bowl. Sasuke rejected it but was soon forced into eating it. After licking the last of it from his chapped lips, he turned to Naruto, "You look like shit. Did you sleep at all?"

Naruto shook his head, embarrassed. "Couldn't," he muttered. A few more silent minutes passed between them before Sasuke glanced warily around.

"So how are we getting out of here?"

The blonde stared at him for a few moments, anger bristling in his eyes. "We're not. We tried and look what happened! People  _died_ , Sasuke, innocent, kidnapped people! We're just - We're done."

"Are you suggesting we don't do anything? That we just become slaves and move on with our lives?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I don't want others to die because we don't want this life. Because we don't want to be here. Well, neither do they, Sasuke . . . neither do they."

They sit on edge after that, the only sound between them being the occasional cut off groan from Sasuke. Naruto wanted to do something for him, despite his still ruffled feathers, but without any bandages or herbs he could do nothing. They slept uncomfortably upright that night, Naruto grimacing, twitching, and squeezing his eyes shut every time Sasuke made a pained noise in his sleep. Apparently, in his awake state he was holding a lot of it in but sleeping, there were no barriers to his pain. Naruto barely got a few hours, rarely helping his exhausted body and mind.

The two are on better terms in the morning, sleep doing both good no matter how little amount it was. Sasuke knew the full extent of his pain was exposed during his slumber but he avoided the subject no matter how many times Naruto tried to bring it up or slip it into their conversation. The Uchiha knew he meant well, that he wanted to help but what could he do? Knowing wasn't going to help them when they could do nothing about it.

When stomachs began to growl and the slaves became restless with the approaching thought of food, guards streamed out of closed doors, milling around the crowd with a bowl of something. Naruto knew what they were doing and his stomach clenched and churned. Though Sasuke pegged him with ever questioning looks and glances, Naruto just continued to ring his hands as he waited. As one got to them, he rubbed his thumb in the bowl, smearing a symbol across Naruto's forehead and then Sasuke's before moving on down the wall to the other confused slaves.

"What does my symbol look like?" Naruto asked the moment the guard left.

"What do these mean?" Sasuke looked up in the direction of his forehead, bringing up a finger to rub at it. Naruto smacked it down.

"Don't touch it. Now, what does mine look like?"

Sasuke looked about as confused as a puppy in a bin full of kittens as he looked just above Naruto's eyes. "It's like a swirl with a - a beak or something."

Naruto sighed. "Good. That's what yours is too. These are used to distribute slaves to different cities and keep track of them in the distribution. The fact that we have the same symbol means we're going to the same place."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "So, do you know what city we're going to?"

He shook his head. "All I know is it's not ours. That one was more of a paddle."

Slaves nearby them heard the explanation and it spread like fire throughout the whole room until slaves were checking foreheads, seeing who they were going with, who they might share a fate with. Then they all sat in bristling anticipation for their inevitable fate. It came about an hour later when dogs were released again. Shrieks and screams ensued but they didn't attack this time, only herded the slaves into a large fumbling mass like sheep to the slaughter and urged them out the now open doors. Guards were there, checking foreheads and shoving them in the direction of one of the many carriages there. Naruto stuck close to Sasuke, practically glued to his side, and helped him to and into their assigned carriages. Silence enveloped all of the slaves on the wooden transport - which just happened to hold the boy who Sasuke picked a fight with - as the rest were distributed. The sound of a whip cracking and the distant whinny of horses signaled their departure.

They must have been an hour into the trip when Sasuke leaned unnecessarily close to Naruto, who was already pressed against his side, and whispered, "I'm sorry people died; I wish I'd been smart enough to think my actions through." He glanced around. "I wish I could save them all." Naruto relaxed but at the same time stiffened at the way Sasuke's warm breath caressed his ear. It was tantalizingly hypnotizing. They were quiet the rest of the trip, both ignoring the glares of the boy on the other side. Halfway through, he decided they weren't worth the strain of his eyes and instead chose to close them in an attempt at some last minute rest. That only resulted in his toppling over at a bump in the road and the barely contained laughter of Naruto and Sasuke.

Though that incident had brightened their mood if only a smudge, it instantly plummeted when the carriage pulled to a stop and a guard whipped open the back, ushering them out roughly, grabbing their arms and throwing them out if they took longer than he deemed alright (which the limit was apparently five seconds). Naruto, apparently, took to long getting out in his attempt to help Sasuke and was shoved roughly to the ground. Sasuke bristled but Naruto shook his head in warning. He stood in time to catch Sasuke when he stumbled from his jump to the ground. When their carriage had been cleared and sent to wait, their group was guided through narrow alleyways, brick roads, and the occasional aggressive stray dog that was either taken care of by a guard or one of the attack dogs from the warehouse that was brought along. Neither ended well for the stray.

They halted at the end of an alley. From his place near the back of the group, Naruto could just see the shaky, wooden platform over everyone else's shoulders if he stretched. The guard that had been leading them trailed back down the line and pulled random slaves from it; the guard dog followed and snapped at anyone who moved but wasn't being pulled. His fangs glistened with saliva in the shadowed alley. Naruto flinched as he marched past. the guard pushed the selective few, the first group, out into the plaza, ordering his dog to guard the remaining.

The sound of bidding and advertising could faintly be heard outside the alley but no one paid attention as their beings focused on the massive bulk of muscle and fangs that paced in front of them. They dared not move, hardly breathe, as he snarled - the memory of his kind still fresh in their minds - until someone did.

It was during his seventh pace. When he'd reached an end and was turned, a teen boy from the opposite end made a run for it. He didn't make it far. The dog was on him in a second, the distance between them zapped to nothing. Powerful jaws clamped down on his leg, chomping until there was a snap. Naruto grimaced at the sounds the boy was making and, unable to watch, closed his eyes and turned away. the screams echoed off the brick around them, loud and scarring. How the plaza didn't hear them, Naruto didn't know. Or maybe they just didn't care as long as they got good deals on slaves.

The dog had his arm now, shaking and growling like a puppy does with a toy. One beady black eye was on the others, making sure no one moved while he demolished his captive. None were brave enough, or stupid enough to try; they gripped their limbs protectively.

A moment later, the guard returned alone, captives sold into their new lives, the hell of slavery. The dog stood alongside his crying victim as his owner approached, muscles tense in case he tried to crawl away.  _I don't he is even able,_ Naruto though remorsefully. The guard narrowed his eyes as he viewed the scene before snapping a foreign word, short and commanding. the dog hopped back into action in a second and the screams returned until they wer cut off by a quick snap of a strong jaw on delicate, vulnerable vocals.

"That's what happens," the guard warned before taking out the next shaken group. The dog continued his post, blood on his teeth and snout a sick reminder as if the body wasn't enough. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke as he hadn't moved in his hold for a while. Sasuke had his head back against the wall, eyes closed, hand pressed loyally to his side where it seemed to rarely leave, and was breathing deeply.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly, giving him a gentle shake.

He peeked open an eyeball. "I'm just gathering my strength and chakra."

"Chakra?"

"Iruka-sensei taught me about it. It's a life force in us all, it resides in every cell. It's a spiritual energy that can give you physical strength if you concentrate hard enough and work at it."

Naruto would've pressed further, but he'd become quite fascinated by the grace of Sasuke's Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down with its master's voice. It had never been so revealed to Naruto. The sudden curious thought of what it feel like under his persistent lips had just crossed his mind when the guard returned and dragged them out; he didn't have time to face his thought and deny it just as he'd done with others as he watched Sasuke break from his hold and wobble confidently on to the stage. Naruto was the only one to see the winces and hear the soft gasps. He grimaced.

Sasuke looked at the crowd gathered below him. They all disgusted him. Their gazes felt like prickles on his skin and he wanted to do nothing more than scratch them off. Staring at him like he was a horse on sale, an object to do their labor. He was a free man! he silently cursed them until he froze with the realization that that had been him. he'd bought Naruto and Kiba on this black market of slaves, and who knew who else. His stomach churned with the thought and guilt.

Their presenter was a man unknown to either of them. He presented them like Orochimaru had present Naruto's last group: buttering them up with their "high ability and skill level." Sasuke rolled his eyes before continuing his strength building. he needed all he could get but he knew he had to act soon. His time window was running thin judging by the way some interested buyers were looking at Naruto.  _Back off, he's mine!_ Sasuke's mind screamed. He'd bought him, of course. The jealousy and possessiveness that he felt was strange to him and he found it best that he try and push it out. It wasn't easy.

"On the count of three, follow me," he whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"Huh?" Naruto glanced over at him. "Sasuke, what are you - "

"Three!" He hissed before turning on his heel and leaping off the back of the stage. The impact cause him to crumble and he cried out as his side seared. Naruto landed a hesitated moment after him, rolling smoothly to his feet and helping Sasuke to his feet. The surprised of their action allowed for these few extra moments but if soon wore off and the sound of shouts and orders got them running. They heard the dog snarling and barking and naruto's heart stopped as he caught sight of it. it stood at the edge of the alley, head whipping between them and the few remaining slaves in his charge. Even from here, they could see the bulk of muscle twitching in his indecision. They took hold of the opportunity and dove into another alley, the pounding of boots sounding behind them. They dove and swerved, dodging in and out of alleys and streets. They pushed past people, breaking through crowds. Curses were tossed their way at bumped shoulders and dropped goods. They were gaining distance and there was a spark of hope that they might actually make it but a glance at Sasuke smothered out the flame. He was paler than usual, sweat drenched hi head and body, his breathing was labored, and he'd taken to gripping onto Naruto for support while his other remained on his side like an addicted lover returned for more. "We have to hide until it's safe," the blonde informed him urgently as if he didn't already know. He gripped Sasuke's muscled bicep, trying to support his ragged weight with his uncomfortable bound hands. He hauled him quickly to a near by alley.

This one was darker and damper than the others they'd run through. Some stray dogs were fighting over a fair-sized pile of smelly, rotting meat probably thrown out occasionally by the butcher next door. They ran off as the pair approached, each grabbing some disgusting looking morsel to take off with them. Old rags, clothes, and general garbage seemed to be mixed in with the pile of meat, almost as if it were the town's personal miniature garbage disposal. Naruto headed towards it. He began to burrow through it, ignoring Sasuke's resistant complaints, and curled them up in it, covering them back up with the disheveled trash.

The smell was awful. It filled every single one of Naruto's senses. He tried not to breathe it in but that obviously didn't go well. He was gagging, about to throw up what little food he'd been given. Maybe this wasn't the best of plans.

"Oh God, Naruto, what the hell are we in? It smells like something died in here, which isn't that big of a stretch considering the butcher's meat. Is that blood on that rag?" Naruto found it best to keep a firm hand planted on Sasuke's mouth. After a few horrible moments, they could hear the thud of boots on cobblestone as they were finally caught up with. They halted at the entrance. Naruto dared not breathe - which wasn't completely horrible considering their surroundings - and Sasuke felt the same, if the lack of air on his hand was anything to go by. There was movement in the alley that seemed to attract one of the guard's attention.

"Are they in there?" someone asked from the street.

There was a hiss and the off-rhythm beat as someone stumbled backward. "No, just some damn stray cats feasting on filth." They retreated with the sentence "Orochimaru's going to kill us" lingering in the air behind.

Naruto started breathing again which wasn't as refreshing as he'd liked. He was thankful the dog was babysitting the other slaves but he honestly didn't know if he'd been able to smell past this filth anyway. He let a few horribly slow moments where all he wanted to do was rid himself of this filth pass before he quickly deemed it safe and shoveled himself to freedom. He took a big gulp of fresher air before pulling Sasuke up beside him. Though he felt infinitely better now that he could breathe and that the others had passed, he knew they were still in danger and had to move, but before they did anything, he scooped up a two pieces of a broken bottle and, handing one to Sasuke, began to saw away at their binds. When the finally snapped free, they spent a few moments rubbing their sore burns.

He went to the entrance of the alley and Sasuke pulled himself behind because  _he was fine, dammit_! The blonde saw a bar across the road and a small smile formed on his lips. Perfect. Where there was a bar, there drunken men, and drunken men couldn't really chase after you if you stole their horse. Though Sasuke loudly complained, Naruto slung his arm around his shoulder and dragged them into the light of the day. They waited for a few carriages and horses to crisscross before making their way across to a dark roan mare. Uchiha detached himself and leaned against her side. The blonde glanced around for witnesses as he smoothed her bangs and hummed soothingly to her. He untied her from the post there. When he turned, Sasuke was struggling to swing himself onto the horse and was stuck midway. Naruto rushed over and placed his hands firmly onto his back before and injured himself even more. "Why didn't you wait for me to help you?" he exclaimed, exasperated.

"I don't need your help!" He was obviously not enjoying being as helpless as he was. With a somehow strong and gentle shove, Sasuke found himself sitting unstably on the horse, Naruto swinging up in front of him. "Why do you get to - "

"For the love of God, shut the fuck up and hold on!" Arms slithered around his waist just in time as he pressed his heels and clicked his tongue. With a turn of the reins, they were around and taking off down the road. The arms tightened. Naruto expertly guided the mare in and out of the traffic of carriages and other travelers on horses. The occasional man yelled profanities at them but was ignored. At one point, a small, yapping dog chased after them before traipsing back to its calling master. Finally, finally, a gate came into view and they were so close. So goddamn close when they heard the shouts and recognized the voices. Sasuke audibly growled. Naruto had mixed feelings about that in his gut but the urgency of their current situation overruled those. He didn't even look at their kidnappers as he dug his heels in, urging the horse faster and faster until they broke from the town. They galloped across the surrounding plains, the wind ruffling every portion of them and making their eyes water. For a second, Naruto felt a sort of freedom that he hadn't felt since his parents death. Just him, a horse, and a friend whose hands now rested lightly, comfortably on his hips - when had they gotten there? -, the wind their only guide. Then the possibility of the guards chasing after them and how the mare wouldn't be able to race forever and they needed to find a cover came crashing back down onto his shoulders and that freedom was gone.

Patches of woods melded into one forest and Naruto broke the tree line and slowed to more easily maneuver through the trees. The sight of water had him sliding off and practically racing the mare to it. They drank hungrily. A thump behind signaled Sasuke's demount and he appeared beside Naruto, drinking his fill. When they'd finished and had cooled their burned wrists in the cool water, they leaned back to let it settle. It wasn't silent for three whole seconds before Naruto was laughing, a confused Sasuke cocking his head at him. He didn't understand but Naruto's joy was contagious and it wasn't long before a smile was brightening the raven's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the Uzumaki said as he wiped his eyes. "It's just . . . we're free. We're free, Sasuke, we're free! I never thought we'd get out of there and - and here we are. We're just - "

"Free," Sasuke finished for him, a warm smile remaining on his face.

"Yeah," and he smiled too because Sasuke got it.

They sat there for a few moments, just smiling. Behind them, the mare's coat glistened with sweat in the dancing shadows that decorated her coat. She'd taken to shuffling through fallen leaves for food.

"So what's the plan?" the Uchiha asked, breaking eye contact to look at the wandering horse behind.

"I don't really have one," Naruto shrugged. "Just walk until we hit a town, I guess. Find our bearings from there."

"Guess we better find food for the road then." He started to get up but hissed involuntarily and gripped his side again. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. Locking their eyes together to get permission, Naruto lifted Sasuke's shirt and looked at where it obviously hurt the most. A long strip of blackish-purple wrapped from his side around his back. The blonde hurt looking at it but trained his eyes there so as to not look at the glimpse of nicely sculpted abs that could just be seen.

"Damn, Sasuke . . . " Naruto lowered the shirt, speaking softly. "What did they do to you? I think you might have a fractured rib. Shit, you could've punctured a lung with all the running around I was making you do and the bumps and I shouldn't have pushed the horse so much because it might have hurt you some and God, I should've thought this through because of course you were seriously injured, I'm not an idiot. But I am. I am an idiot for making you strain - "

A finger was pressed to his chapped lips. "None of this was your fucking fault!" He exclaimed, suddenly furious that that thought would even cross Naruto's mind. "It's the bastards that kidnapped us. If you ever say any of this is your fault I swear I am going to beat your ass through the ground."

Naruto offered a smirk. "I'd like to see that."

"Hey, even in my condition, I can still whip you."

"I'm sure," Naruto teased as he stood and got out of range just for good measure. Sasuke threw a pebble at his head and the blonde laughed as he dodged it and retrieved the wandering-a-bit-too-far horse and tied her loosely to a nearby tree.

By now the sun had begun it's insistent decent down the sky. Darkness fell over the forest rather quickly. Naruto forced Sasuke to lay down in a bed of leaves, an extra pile of leaves as his pillow. "We'll collect some food tomorrow." Naruto was not prepared for when Sasuke pulled him down beside him. "It gets cold at night," was the Uchiha's mumbled excuse as his arms wrapped around Naruto's torso. "But I guess your skinny ass isn't really going to help much, is it?"

Naruto hit his chest. He was glad it was dark so he couldn't see the blush burdening his cheeks; he felt awfully shy at such close vicinity with him. "Shut up."

A chilly night breeze swept along the ground and Sasuke gripped Naruto tighter, his nose finding refuge in the golden spikes in its search for warmth. Sasuke hated this. Hated how completely and utterly fine he was with this. How he could not seem to get a single portion of himself to hate the fact that he was cuddling on a forest floor with his slave. It actually felt pretty right. And he hated it so fucking much. But he didn't. It was so comfortable, bringing warmth to him unnaturally, how could he? He hated that he didn't hate it. He hated that he knew for a fact he'd be yearning for this after it passed in the morning.

There was a loud snore in the direction of the horse. "I guess Kareshi's asleep," Naruto mumbled from somewhere against Sasuke's chest.

"Kareshi?"

"It's what I named her. I like it," he said defensively.

Sasuke sighed contentedly and he hated that he was able to do so. Only he didn't.

"I like it too."


	14. No, Thy Master, I Guess You Don't

Naruto woke up warm but alone. A ragged green blanket was curled around his body, and he blinked at it confusedly. Before he could question it, shuffling leaves caught his attention, and he sat up alertly. Sasuke was stumbling toward him with the saddle bag from the horse in-hand.

"Good, you're up."

Naruto nodded as he stood, raising the blanket accusingly. "Where did this come from?"

"It was attached to the saddle. Neither of us thought to look for it," Sasuke said as he carefully planted himself on the ground by the stream. He opened the saddle bag to reveal bright red berries that he began to wash in the stream. He held one up to Naruto. "Berry?"

"Are they even safe to eat?"

Sasuke looked almost offended. "I've had some survival training. Iruka insisted they were important; I guess I kind of understand now."

The blonde took the offered food and popped it into his mouth. His face felt hot as the sudden thought that Sasuke had tucked him in with a blanket came to him. Lucky for him, the sudden explosion of juices when he bit down distracted him from this image and made his stomach growl for more. He sat opposite Sasuke and began to pick up a rhythm. Grab, wash, eat, repeat. Sasuke fell into rhythm with him so that they were in-sync with their movements. Their hands bumped and brushed in the saddle bag, and Naruto thought it seemed awfully cliché. After Naruto snatched the last berry, smiling mischievously at a scowling Sasuke, he asked, "So what else was on that horse?"

"A knife, some rope, and that blanket."

"No change of clothes? Food?" Sasuke shook his head. "Damn."

Sasuke looked around. "So since our plan is to run and hope for the best, which direction are we headed?"

"Wherever the wind takes us," Naruto replied, "as long as it's not back the way we came."

The Uchiha held up a leaf. "Basically, you want me to let go of this leaf and head in that direction?" Naruto shrugged at Sasuke's critical eyebrow. Sasuke sighed and waited a few minutes until a soft morning breeze swept through; he let go of the leaf. It drifted a few paces slowly towards the stream and plopped down in it, riding it lazily along. "Does that mean we head across the stream and head that way or follow the stream, oh wise sensei?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. "We follow the stream," he decisively said. "Besides, settlements are based upon a source of water."

"I'll go ready the horse then," Sasuke struggled to his feet - Naruto probably couldn't have removed the worried look from his face if he'd tried - and approached the horse gazing at them curiously. Naruto followed suit and started to fold the discarded blanket.

"It'd be nice if we had a canteen to store water in for when we're thirsty," the blonde said absentmindedly as he brushed some stray leaves off.

"If we're following the stream, we won't need one."

Naruto felt ridiculous. "Good point."

"Come on then," Sasuke urged.

Naruto approached where Sasuke was leaning at the head of the horse. The food and rest had strengthened him, but he was still injured. Naruto squeezed the rolled blanket into the saddle bag. A sheath was hung beside it, obviously the home of the knife mentioned earlier. He pulled it halfway out, inspecting the designs and crests carved into it.

"It's a beautiful knife," Sasuke commented. "It looks to be a family Harlem. I feel partially bad for taking it from him."

Naruto sheathed it again. "Serves him right for being at a bar."

"As if you've never been," Sasuke scoffed, but Naruto stared at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow questioningly, disbelievingly. "Seriously?"

"Orphaned at twelve, living poorly on the streets, captured and sold into slavery. Sorry, haven't really had the time."

"So you've never even had a sip?"

"Nope."

"When we get back, that's changing. Now, help me on this damn horse!"

Naruto smiled. At least he was asking for help instead of just putting himself in danger. "Kareshi is not damned. She is a fine horse," he defended as he steadied Sasuke and helped him swing his leg over.

"But I miss Kage," the raven grumbled as Naruto swung up. Naruto ignored him as he clicked and urged Kareshi forward at a light trot. With no immediate danger chasing after them, there was no need to gallop at tiresome speeds; instead, they could pace themselves and enjoy the scenery. They stopped every so often so that Kareshi could munch on scattered plants. Naruto would carefully help lower Sasuke to the ground so they could both drink. They ate food when they could find it and used the bathroom finely concealed by bushes and trees. They were both relieved to have some privacy again. By the time night started to fall, the landscape had hardly changed, a fact that left Sasuke grumpier than usual. "We haven't made it anywhere!"

"It's the forest," Naruto said, sounding exasperated. "It's vast. Besides, it's only been one day."

Sasuke grumbled angrily while he tied Kareshi to a tree close enough to the stream so she could drink if she got thirsty but said no more. Naruto grabbed the blanket and scouted for a place with no pebbles that would make things uncomfortable for sleeping. Sasuke followed. "Here's good," Naruto announced and helped a still grumbling Sasuke lay down without breaking anything. Then, Naruto laid down, putting a good twelve inches between them. "The blanket's big enough for us to have our own space," he felt the need to explain. Sasuke simply nodded and curled up with his portion of the blanket.

Damn it. Sasuke knew this would happen. He'd said it would, hadn't he? Or at least thought it. He knew that the blanket would put distance between them. He knew that he'd miss it and, fuck, he did. He missed the body heat, missed Naruto curled into his chest, missed Naruto's hair tickling his nose. He found himself hating that blanket, and he hated that he hated it. He hated that he missed his slave's closeness.

There had been too much hate of hating in his life as of late.

Though it took an awful while, he eventually fell asleep; his arms felt empty folded across his chest.

When Naruto woke up, he was warm. It was an unnatural warmth but definitely not unpleasant. He'd fallen asleep chilled even with the blanket. He snuggled closer in the direction of the heat. A grunt froze him. It was only then that he noticed the pale arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel a nose poking his neck and breath slightly moisturizing his skin. A foot not his own rested between his ankles.

"Uh, Sas-"

"Shut up," Sasuke grumbled against his skin but made no point of moving.

Naruto lay there, face bright red and ears on fire. This was his master.  _Master_. He was being cuddled with by his master. The one who owned him, the one who forced him to do his work, the one who had the power to kill him and for no one to care. This was wrong. This was so very wrong. He shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was. He shouldn't - he needed -

"Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke growled. Actually growled. The vibration of it against his neck sent all kinds of shivers down his spine and throughout his body, and he stumbled over his next words.

"We-uh, we s-should get going," he somehow managed out.

For a few moments, Sasuke didn't move. Naruto continued to lie there, feeling his blush creep down his neck. Finally, Sasuke rolled over, and Naruto was able to breathe without a hitch in his breath. Sasuke sat up and stretched, wincing slightly. "I'll go see if I can find us some food." And he was gone. Naruto took a few moments to regain some much needed composure. Shit. This was going to be a problem.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Sasuke's mind was chanting. He'd wanted the heat, so he'd taken it, and now Naruto knew -  _thought. Naruto doesn't_ know _anything because there is nothing to be known_. Naruto had seemed uncomfortable. That hurt Sasuke's chest more than his injuries. He shouldn't . . . fuck.

They munched quietly on the found roots, the stilled silence hanging over them overbearingly uncomfortable. They mounted Kareshi and headed off.

Naruto guided the horse through the trees, glancing back at Sasuke's slouching form behind him every so often. It shouldn't be this weird, right? They had cuddled the night before.  _But that was for warmth_ , his mind told him.  _This was simply for the hell of it. Because you wan_ -

And he was officially muting his brain.

When the sun was reaching its highest peak in the sky, they stopped to collect some blue berries. "You know," Sasuke broke the impending silence, "you should clean that before it gets infected." He gestured toward the cut across Naruto's arm. "I'm surprised it hasn't already."

Naruto looked at the slice from the dog terror and traced a finger around it. It was crusted where the blood had dried. He popped his most recent berry into his mouth and headed back toward the stream. The first trace of the icy water on his injury was like a sobering slap in the face, and he hissed at the pain. He kept cupping the water with one hand and rinsing until it was numb from the cold mountain water. He tore a dangling piece of cloth from his tattered garments and wet it. He began to scrub away some of the dirt and grime from around his cut. Though the ice water had numbed him, he still hissed from the occasional rub. Suddenly, Sasuke was plopped beside him and reaching for Naruto's arms. The grip he had around his injured arm was surprisingly gentle. He carefully pried the wet, bloody rag away from the Uzumaki and picked up his work. Sasuke was precise with his work, yet surprising slow and gentle, and Naruto was left to watch, dumbfounded. When the cut was clean, Sasuke rung out the rag and placed it in Naruto's limp hand. He started to stand, and for some reason, that hurt, so Naruto rushed out, "They look better." That caught the raven's attention. He stopped moving and looked at him, confused. "Your eyes, I mean. They were both black, and now they look . . . better. Your lip doesn't look too bad either."

Sasuke's finger lightly traced over his lip, rubbing slightly at the bust. "That's good, I suppose."

"Indeed," Naruto replied, lip twitching. "I don't think your mother would appreciate it if I returned you in such poor condition."

"My mother's not the one I'd be worried about," Sasuke warned. Though it sounded lighthearted, joking even, his eyes seemed dark. Naruto thought it best to change the subject.

"So, I suppose we should move on, cover as much ground as we can before sunset."

Sasuke nodded, and they stood in unison, though Sasuke was wobblier and more unstable on his feet. It wasn't completely necessary, but Naruto reached out a steadying hand on his arm which stayed there longer than needed, even after they'd started moving toward the horse.

They traveled until the sun had retreated completely. Though they both kept distance while attempting sleep, neither said a single word when they woke curled and tangled together. And if they both stayed there, unmoving, while they thought the other was asleep, well, who was there to witness? Kareshi wasn't going to tell anyone.

They continued on, neither bringing up their unconscious, nightly occurrences. The topic was widely averted as getting into it would mean that it would have to recognized and then they would have to end before suspicions arose. And that was not desired for either, no matter how much they tried to avoid that truth.

Sasuke was beginning to get grumpy again with the seemingly lack of their progress. He tried to hide it but Naruto could see it in his twitching muscles and the flexing of his arms around his waist as they bounced along.

Now this may have been because he was tired or Sasuke's anxiousness was transferring over to him, but Naruto was damn sure he'd seen that tree before. The strange, angular twists of its branches were like an old friend, and he could feel his fingers twitch in familiarity. Except that this is a foreign land and trees are as plentiful as the fish in the seas. He tried to shake the chill that overtook him as the tree faded from view. But just as he had chased it off as just some hunger illusion, they break through the trees into a clearing. Kareshi halts at the sudden stiffening of her blonde rider and Sasuke rouses from his doze against Naruto's back in confusion.

The clearing is not empty. A moderately-sized farmhouse is crumbling at its center; the windows have long since broken and been bordered up, and the roof above the porch has collapsed in on itself. On one side of the ruin is a small, enclosed area surrounded by a half shattered wooden fence. On the other side, a larger area is enclosed by a more stable looking fence, but it breaks off and leads to nowhere-that is, if nowhere meant a few black scraps of wood that looked like they hadn't been moved in years. And suddenly, Sasuke knows where they are.

Naruto had already slid off the horse and stumbled a few steps forward; Sasuke was after him in a second. "Naruto-" He'd planned on saying more, but he was interrupted by a strangled sob and the sudden failure of Naruto's knees. Sasuke reached out to catch him, but the dead weight caused them to slide into the grass. Sasuke sat there, a sobbing blonde curled in his lap, and tried to think of what to do or say. He thought back to the first night they officially met, in the stable, and the way Naruto calmed Kokoroiki. Raising a hesitant hand, Sasuke brought it gently into Naruto's hair and slid it slowly down his neck in a way that he hoped was soothing. It did something, apparently, since after he did it a second time, Naruto sat up a little, fingers digging into Sasuke's arms in the effort, and his head suddenly connected with the crook of Sasuke's neck; his body was now curled into Sasuke's side. The raven just brought a hand up to secure itself in the tangled blonde hair while his other began its insistent but gentle course up and down Naruto's back. Sasuke doesn't even know why he's doing this or how he knows how to do this. He'd never soothed another person before but holding Naruto so closely and running his hand along his back just seemed so natural and right so he just did what he could. He's not conscious of when he started but suddenly he's aware of the fact that he's mumbling comforts into Naruto's hair similar to the way the Uzumaki mumbled sweet nothings to Kokoroiki. The hysteric cries that rake his body noticeably lessened.

Neither really know how long they sat there, locked together, but they do so even after his sobs have ceased. "S-sorry," Naruto sniffled as he pulled away after seemingly forever, a blush adding to the general redness to his face. His blue eyes looked mistier, like the fog that drifts over the ocean in the early hours of morning, Sasuke couldn't help but notice. Naruto gently slid himself out of Sasuke's lap.

"Don't," Sasuke stopped him. He stored away how reluctant Naruto had seemed when pulling away for later analysis.

The blonde looked away in an embarrassed manner and wiped at his face. It reminded Sasuke of a young child. "It's just that . . . I mean, I thought I'd gotten over this. It was six years ago."

"I said don't," Sasuke said a little more forcibly. His fingers twitched so he distracted them with wiping at the wetness of Naruto's tears that still resided on his neck. He blushed further at the sight. "A traumatic experience is never easily countered and the fact that you ran instead of facing it didn't help. You've never been able to deal with it properly. It's only logical that the reopening of an improperly healed wound results in an overflow."

"Logical, right," Naruto mumbled, still refusing to return his gaze to Sasuke's.

Sasuke gave him a few more minutes to regain his composure. The silence was comfortable enough. Naruto concentrated on his dirt-crusted fingers, trying ever so hard not to yearn the warmth of Sasuke's comforts. When he'd seemed to have stopped his hyperventilating body, Sasuke reached a hand to lightly touch Naruto's arm. He was struck with ocean fog as Naruto finally looked at him again. "We need to go into town." This new information caused Naruto to stiffen and freeze, looking at Sasuke with large eyes. "We were looking for a town to regain our bearings, weren't we? Well, here's a town. We need to go into town and get directions back to the Estate," he tried to explain.

Naruto began to breathe again but he looked at Sasuke pleadingly. "I can't go. What if I see someone I know?"

"It's either go into town or stay here," even while he said it, Sasuke felt like the biggest dick for giving him such cruel choices.

The Uzumaki seemed to take this in, breathing for a few moments. "I guess I'll get Kareshi," he announced solemnly. He stood, wobbly on his feet. He didn't seem overly thrilled or confident of this decision but he put on a brave face. He left Sasuke's presence to retrieve the wandering mare.

Sasuke offered to ride in front, trying to make this as easy for Naruto as possible which he should have been questioning - why should he care about the personal feelings of a slave? - but the thought of not caring just seemed too horrible. This was Naruto. But what did that even mean? He didn't have a chance to further this as Naruto firmly declined and helped him on the horse.

The ride into town was quiet, as was to be expected, save for the normal sounds of the forests. Naruto guided Kareshi down the gravel paths with practiced ease. He was gazing at every detail of the area, details that had somehow managed not to change. The lopsided boulder was still lopsided, the ditch in which he would catch toads with Jiraiya when it rained still hadn't been filled in, the large branch that had fallen and landed in the branches of opposite trees forming a much used bridge was still offering its services to adventurous children. All these resurfaced memories had numbed Naruto, and he took it all in with slow regards to it. Then, the town came into view, and he was suddenly fully alert.

It hadn't changed much either. There was a new building in the empty lot where he used to play tag and the old, shaky fabric shop had finally been torn down but other than that, it was exactly as the nightmares that haunted him. The people out in the brightness of the day hardly glanced at them - some did look as if they began to recognize his face but he hurriedly rushed off if that appeared to be happening. He turned his head slightly to Sasuke, "So who do you want to ask for directions?"

Sasuke seemed startled out of his deep examination of Naruto's hometown. "Huh? Oh, I don't know. Anyone, I guess."

And Naruto had been planning on doing just that. He'd slowed Kareshi down, had picked out a nice looking man to ask when a half-yelled, half-breathed statement dried his throat. "I don't believe it!"

That voice. Naruto knew that voice well and, though he cared for that voice, he wished he hadn't heard it. He could feel Sasuke's curious gaze as he turned his head in the direction it had come. A gray-haired man in baggy clothing was stopped mid-stride in the middle of the sidewalk, his wide eyes gazing at them. He stumbled across the nearly empty road and stopped beside the horse. "Naruto . . ."

He could feel his eyes glistening over. He slid off the horse and simply stood in front of the man. "Jiraiya."

A large, calloused hand came to gently grip the side of his neck and part of his jaw. Memories flashed before Naruto's eyes again, of tearful nights and the awful pain that gripped his stomach as he paused in a doorway before closing it and running away. Jiraiya's eyes sparkled with wetness. "Come here, boy," and then he was being pulled into a bone-crushing hug. He gripped back just as tight.

"I'm sorry," he was suddenly saying. "I'm so sorry."

Jiraiya pulled back, wiping a stray tear, and said, "We will be having none of that now. What we will be having is some soothing herbal tea back at my house. It appears we have much to catch up on," he added with a glance at Sasuke.

"No, no we shouldn't-"

"I insist."

"We have to get back-"

"A slight delay is of no problem," Sasuke piped in, quite unhelpfully, from the horse. Jiraiya looked satisfied as he retrieved his horse; Naruto's expression couldn't decide among annoyed, relieved, or frightful as he was pulled back onto Kareshi.

Jiraiya led the way to the cabin, though Naruto knew the way by heart. It looked even shakier and unsafe than it had before but Naruto knew even if he commented on it, it would do no good. Jiraiya wouldn't lay a finger on it.

"So who's he?" Jiraiya asked as he mixed some tea together.

From his mat on the floor, Naruto looked worriedly over at Sasuke. What was he supposed to tell him? He couldn't just come out and say that he was a slave and Sasuke was his master. He didn't even want to think about the outcome of that.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke introduced himself.

"An Uchiha, huh?" was the response tossed over a shoulder. "That's nice to know an' all, but I want a little more back story than that. Are you guys friends or just traveling companions?"

Sasuke was looking Naruto dead in the eye, unwavering. "We are friends. I had some business for my father that needed tending and Naruto offered to come with me. We got a little lost on the way back and ended up here. We actually need directions."

"Directions, eh?" Jiraiya placed the tea over the fire and turned to the pair with a large grin on his face. "Well then, I'm your man! Where ya headed?"

"Back to Konohagakure," Sasuke replied, breaking his gaze to look at the older man.

A finger was placed thoughtfully on a chin. "Konoha, is it? Well that's not too far. A day or so travel going straight out of the south east gate. But don't be off just yet, the tea's ready."

After the beverage had been distributed, Naruto asked, "So, how have you been? What have you been up to since I, well-"

"Ran off?" Jiraiya finished for him. "Same as usual, I suppose. Making my toad jam, writing, and research. Though you did have me fretting over you quite a bit. I didn't know whether you were alive or what. After six years, I guess I just proclaimed ya dead."

The blonde's eyebrows squished in grief, and he looked down at his drink. "I know. I'm so sorry. I should have written or something."

"Said yourself, you haven't really had the time," Sasuke butted in from across the table, sending him a pointed look.

"You know who you really had tossing and turning?" Jiraiya continued. "Sakura. That girl came up with the craziest stories of what had happened but at the same time, she seemed to have the most faith in your survival. And return, for that matter. We should visit her."

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. The weight of the name on his tongue was wrong and tasted like bile, for reasons unknown to him.

"She was my childhood friend," Naruto explained.

"Oh, more than that, I'd say," Jiraiya laughed. "You drooled over her since the day you popped out of your mother. You nearly fainted at the mention of her name."

Naruto had turned bright red and couldn't meet Sasuke's eyes. This new knowledge settled sourly in the raven's stomach, and he found himself resenting this Sakura girl. Which was completely absurd. He'd never even met her. Granted, he normally did not like most people he met but just the mention of her seemed to turn him away. That wasn't how you were supposed to react to the mention of childhood friends.

"Did . . . did she follow through with her dreams?" Naruto suddenly asked. "Did she become a doctor like she wanted?"

"Yep," Jiraiya replied after a sip. "She replaced Dr. Kitsuni."

"Kitsuni's dead?"

"No, no. Just retired."

The conversation continued like this for a little while. Names meaningless to Sasuke were bounced from one to the other in what seemed to be summaries of the citizens' entire lives. Gentle teasing about Jiraiya's "research" was tossed with laughing ease. He felt like an outsider, and he began to feel restless in his seat. Naruto, thankfully, noticed. "Jiraiya, we really should be going."

The old man's face fell. "But . . . you've been missing for six years! You can't just drop in for a cup of tea and then bolt."

The blonde was straining, Sasuke could tell. "I know, I know. I feel awful for leaving, for not sending word, for everything. But we really need to get back. His father will worry." Sasuke hid a scoff.

"It's getting late, why don't you stay the night?"

It took everything to say, "No, no we really should be off."

They made it to the door before Jiraiya was gripping his godson's arm. "Just don't - don't be a stranger, Naruto. Konoha isn't that far." Sasuke left for the horse so they could have their privacy.

Naruto silently joined him moments later, clicking Kareshi forward at a slow trot through the trees back to town. Even without Sasuke's keen eyes, the constant glances backward were impossible to miss. His stomach churned. What Naruto must have been going through was treacherous. Having to deal with a deep, reopened emotional wound and the sudden sight of a relative you have not seen in six years and then being forced to leave said relative all in one day was difficult. The churning of his stomach got worse until, when they were near town, he finally reached around Naruto and pulled back on the reins, making Kareshi stop. He slid off the horse, ignoring the pain of his side and the way it was beginning to hurt when he breathed. Confused, Naruto came down beside him.

"Sasuke?"

"I need to return to the Estate," he stated.

"Yeah, I kind of thought that's what we were doing." Naruto was looking at him as if he'd lost it completely.

"You didn't let me finish. I need to return to the Estate, but you don't. You can stay here. I can just tell everyone you escaped or got taken to a different town."

Naruto gaped at him for a few moments. Did he just offer to let him be free? And he'd said they were friends earlier but this was - this was freedom. And that's when Naruto knew that their situation was definitely fucked. "No, I'm coming with you."

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed. "This is your home; this is where you were raised."

"This isn't my home anymore," Naruto stated sadly. "It is simply a town which holds too many memories and too much pain. The Estate, that is my home now."  _With you_ , his brain echoed.

"But there's pain there as well. You'd come back and be a slave? You'd return to the less-than-decent meals and the punishments?"

"It's my life. I might as well live it."

"I don't understand." Sasuke looked truly lost.  _No, I guess you don't_.

"There are people there that I love and are worth it. I have made friends, family there. Besides, who else will care for Kokoroiki? She may trust you, but it is not your work to care for her. I worry even now for her."

"Naruto," Sasuke said forcibly, looking terribly confused, "you have a chance at a new life away from the miseries and memories and slavery! Take it while it is in your grasp!"

"Being a slave is my life now; without that, I am nothing."

"You are so much more than a slave! How can you say there is nothing when you are so much more?"

Sasuke was looked exasperated now, truly frustrated but Naruto simply turned back to the horse. "If we don't leave now, we'll never make it out of town and to a suitable spot in the woods for the night." He stood by Kareshi expectantly, waiting to help Sasuke up.

He didn't move. Those onyx eyes were digging through his being, seemingly down to his very soul. Sasuke was looking at him as if he was some great puzzle of wonder; a mystery to the world. Maybe he was.

"You coming or what?"

Sasuke hesitated a little longer before accepting the help and settling comfortably against Naruto's back before they set off. Naruto kept their pace brisk through town, fearing that he would see another that he knew and another part of him would be ripped apart. He thought he caught a glimpse of pink hair once and his heart leaped but he quickly shook that feeling. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle seeing Sakura again. His chest still ached from Jiraiya. They galloped straight through the gate heading straight just as Jiraiya had directed and into the familiar terrain of the forest, once again surrounded by trees. They were silent as night fell, and they found a place to sleep on the forest floor. They were covered in the green blanket, a good distance put between them though both knew how they'd wake up.

Naruto was borderline asleep when a hesitant hand gently brushed his scalp and traipsed down his neck just as it had down earlier in the clearing. This action was repeated three times, lulling Naruto back into the sleep it had shocked him out of, before the hand stilled against his neck. It twitched there for a few seconds before it continued down his spine, stopping at his stomach to wrap itself around and pull him back against a warm body. Now that they were spooning, Sasuke's mouth so close to Naruto's ear that he could feel him breathing against it. Neither said a word about it, just curled in silence. That is, until Sasuke moved his mouth even closer to Naruto's ear and breathed, "I don't understand you."

"I know," was all he could think to say, his thoughts going all over the place. "I don't really understand myself either. I'm not entirely sure I want to."

"I do," was what Sasuke breathed so quietly that for a while, Naruto questioned its very existence. And then he fell asleep, content and not giving a damn about it.


	15. Thy Master, We're Home Sweet Home

Naruto wakes first. Sasuke seems to have finally allowed himself to relax and sleep in rather than soldier on at the break of dawn. Too bad it's a little too late. Limbs are tangled with his own, providing a cocoon of warmth that he'd rather not break from. A mumble of pleasure came from the still-half-asleep Sasuke; Naruto did not truly understand how close they were until the mumble of lips was nibbling lightly on his ear. Though he knows he should shove him off, he simply closes his eyes at the feel of it, shivers going up and down his spine. The arms around him tighten slightly. Naruto finds himself remorseful when the attention to his earlobe ceases. Sasuke shifts his head around so that his nose is just barely brushing the bottom of Naruto's hairline; it's just enough to make him twitch a few times. Then Sasuke's traveling again, a little lower and pressing harder, alternating applying the pressure with his lips and nose – it's strange, but Naruto's not complaining – and oh. Well then. That was a spot he did not know he enjoyed so much. Sasuke chuckled against the base of his neck a little off center from his spine, at the surprised sound of pleasure; the vibrations thrumming against him and not really helping his sudden uncomfortable – but way more comfortable than he should be – ness. He could feel Sasuke going for that spot again, so he leaned forward out of reach. "We should be getting off," he blushed at his own choice of wording. "According to Jiraiya, we should be making it back today."

"You still have a chance to turn around."

Naruto responded by escaping his grasp and standing. And he most definitely imagined that groan of protest from Sasuke. Kareshi was blinking the sleep out of her eyes when he approached. He could hear the crumble of the leaves as Sasuke stood and began messing with the blanket. When the blonde had finished with re-saddling the horse, he turned back to find Sasuke holding a knot of a blanket. Naruto tried to smother his laugh with his hand. It only kind of worked. He walked over and took the blanket from a scowling Sasuke. "Do you not know how to fold a blanket?"

"Never had to," he grumbled. He paused to glare at Naruto a little longer. "Stop laughing."

That only caused another snort from the blonde. As the scowl deepened, he said, "Sorry, sorry. I'll just fold this then." After somehow untying the mess that Sasuke had put it into, Naruto folded it correctly and placed it inside the saddle bag. He waited while Sasuke made his way over to the horse. As he got closer, he could hear the Uchiha's wheezing. "We really need to get you help. I think you may be starting to puncture your lung."

"I'm fine," Sasuke demanded, waiting to be helped on the horse.

Naruto snorted, offering a helping hand. "Yeah, and I'm a free man."

Sasuke plopped carefully into the saddle. "Well, technically, you are."

He swung up in front of him. "Technically, I'm not. You bought me. Buying equals slave. Slave equals not free." Sasuke fell into a troubled silence behind him, and Naruto instantly felt bad for bringing it up.

After they had traveled for a good half hour, Naruto could feel Sasuke moving behind him. It seemed as if he was leaning forward – oh fuck no. He dodged his head out of the way, narrowly avoiding another incident. "Why do you keep doing that?"

He could feel Sasuke shrug against him. "I find it amusing. It's also some information that might become of use in the future."

Naruto couldn't avoid the next one, and he was only half-way able to hide his moan. What was with that spot? "When would that be useful?"

"I can think of some certain situations," and holy fuck Sasuke couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth and in that fucking tone too. Holy fucking shit.

On the front of the horse, neither could Naruto. That should really make all those cuddle nights seem horribly wrong and uncomfortable but they don't, and that's what set off the alarms in his head. Maybe Kiba was right about Sasuke. The lack of worry disturbed him.

They fall into an interesting silence after that. Neither can really tell whether it is uncomfortable or not. As they travel, things begin to look more and more familiar. Sasuke's stomach drops at the thought that he is home, and Naruto will have to go back to being a normal slave. He will have to face his family, his father especially, and he will have to begin to treat Naruto like a slave again. Through all this, all the times Naruto saved his ass when he could have run off and been free, he didn't know if he could be around Naruto and not interact like they were now. It didn't seem fitting.

Naruto's stomach dropped as well though he could push his off as resentment toward being treated as a slave again. But that doesn't really help because  _he wasn't treated as a slave before_.

"Go through the woods instead of through town. The sight of us might unsettle the citizens," Sasuke gestured down to their torn, piss-stained, rags of clothing that were less than suited for a city such as Konoha. Naruto wordlessly guided Kareshi away from the direction of town.

Just when Naruto's beginning to feel his heart beat increase in speed because it just hits that they are so close to the Estate now, he became aware of a slight wheezing that sounds as if it's trying to be hidden, "Sasuke?" He tries to look behind him without unbalancing them both. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," but it is unconvincing as the wheezing is more evident when he talks.

"We've got to get you some help," and despite how actually terrified he was to return to the Uchiha home, he dug his heels in and began the gentlest gallop he could control Kareshi to do. Then they were on the road where they were attacked by a bear that first day. It seems like only a moment before they've broken the tree line, galloping down the driveway. Unexpected visitors were nonexistent on the Estate. Their arrival brought much attention, and when their dashing forms were recognized, even more so. The TBs had a hard time getting the nearby slaves back to work.

Naruto pulled Kareshi to a slow stop around the front of the house; a young slave boy appeared to hold her head as Naruto dismounted. He turned to help Sasuke off, as he'd grown accustomed to, but the mixed look of relief and horror that the raven was casting over his slave's shoulder caused Naruto to turn just in time to be promptly shoved aside by Lady Mikoto.

"Oh, my child! Are you alright, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, mother," Sasuke responded, finding a miraculous way to hide his earlier wheezing. Naruto sent him a disproving look, one that Sasuke promptly ignored. "Just hungry."

"What happened to your clothes?" She asked, finally taking in his horrible dress wear. "More importantly, what happened to  _you_?"

"I'll explain inside after a meal, maybe?"

"Oh, yes, dear. Of course." She turned to the group of TBs that had shown up at their arrival. She pointed at one. "You, go tell Choza to mix something up."

"Yes, ma'am." He disappeared around the side of the house.

His father exited the house, not as rushed as Mikoto. He stopped on the edge of the porch, the top of the stairs. "I see you have returned," he stated the obvious. "We'll discuss your disappearance inside." He turned to Naruto who'd dismissed the slave boy and taken to stroking Kareshi's face. "Slave, take this horse to the stable and care for it properly. We'll decide what to do with it later."

"No," Sasuke said before a breath could be taken. He glanced at Naruto. "He has been through just as much as I have. He deserves rest. Someone else can care for the horse. You, for example," he pointed at the group of TBs again. "Take her to the stable and if you can't care for her, ask for assistance from the slaves."

"Yes, sir." The TB took the reins from Naruto, though he looked displeased at the thought of having to ask help from such lowly beings as slaves. So that he could leave, Sasuke slid off the horse; Naruto flinched as he saw Sasuke's fist clench when he hit the ground, but made no noise. Naruto took a step closer but dared not do anything else. The youngest Uchiha looked at him and placed a light hand on his shoulder. "Go rest and regain your strength. You will need it for tomorrow." Naruto nodded, suddenly wanting to say so much – tell them you're hurt, get help, thank you for helping me, take care of Kareshi – but not being able to say anything. He turned down the familiar path, out of Sasuke's familiar clasp.

Sasuke was ushered quickly inside by his mother. She led him up the stairs to his room, saying all the while how Choza was making food and that it'd be done soon. He dismissed her when they'd reached his chamber's door, but she didn't leave before giving him a tight squeeze. He clenched his teeth and fists as she did so; he could swear he felt his insides moving. With another relieved look at him and a sniffle, his mother flowed down the stairs again.

Upon entering his room, Sasuke discovered that Hinata had a bath heated for him already. She was placing a change of clothes on the bed when he entered. She turned to him and bowed. "I am glad to see you have returned, Master. I- everyone was worried about your safety."

"Liar," Sasuke replied with an almost invisible lift of the corner of his mouth. He began to remove his shirt, slowly and cautiously, and Hinata turned toward the wall. "I believe only a selected few even noticed my absence."

"You underestimate your impact on people."

"I don't underestimate my impact so much as the positivity of said impact." He lowered himself into the tub and sat for a few moments, enjoying the wonders of heated water. It felt rather nice on his injured side. He thought of Naruto's disapproving and worried look earlier when he'd said he was fine. He knew he was going to get an earful whenever he saw him again. Still, he just couldn't bring himself to say that he was injured. Maybe it was that his father would just think him even more weak and useless. He could hear him even now, "A true Uchiha wouldn't have gotten injured. Hell, you're the only one who would've gotten captured! You're a disgrace to this family." Sasuke shook those thoughts off and returned to the soothing heat. Hinata was fumbling awkwardly with her apron across the room. "Hinata, do you feel that you do much as my personal slave?"

"Well, I bring up bathes, clothes, and messages, sir. I care for you, well, personally."

"Yes, yes," he began to wash himself, "but is that really a lot?"

"Compared to others, sir, I guess not."

"If you were relieved of this duty, you would not really notice?"

"What are you getting at, Master Sasuke?"

"Well, I was considering letting you go. You could be a maid; you do most of their work anyway. There is just someone else who I feel would be more of use to me – not that you're not useful! Just not really for me specifically because I have a different necessity rate than you offer." He could almost hear the small smile in her voice as she continued.

"I understand, sir. That would be fine. Though, if I may be honest, I will miss talking to and caring for you"

"And I, you," he paused in his washing to look at her back. "You have been a good confident, Hinata. I may still seek you for advice.

"That would be fine by me, sir."

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow you will show my new personal what to do and shall be an official maid. In all honesty, your usual routine hardly changes." He could hear the smile widen.

"That is true."

Sasuke stood- Hinata alerted at the sound of dripping water – and wrapped a towel around his body. She knowingly turned and headed for the door. "Enjoy your dinner," she said as she left. She almost sounded sympathetic.

Sasuke didn't spare his family a glance as he slid into his seat and began to devour the food before him. He didn't think he'd tasted anything so good in his life. He scarfed down the food, all etiquette be damned in his delicious haze. He had just stuffed another chunk of meat into his mouth when his mother gently started, "Darling, what happened to you?" She handed him the basket of rolls.

"Well, after I ran out," he began after he swallowed, "I found my way downtown. I was just walking and blowing off steam when I was ambushed by a group of guys in a smaller part of town. I fought them off but another wave came in. Eventually, I was overpowered into a box and taken to a large warehouse where they were storing other prisoners. Apparently, it's like the slave black market. I was kept there for a little under a week, kept alive by meager broths. Eventually, they marked us with where we were intended to go and sent us off in carriages. I was up on the platform, being auctioned off, when I escaped. I stole a horse and found my way back."

A hand had found its way to Mikoto's mouth during the tale, and she muffled a wail. Itachi seemed unchanged, still looking just slightly more attentive than normal. His father was looking at him almost suspiciously.

"The slave was with you," he stated. "Why?"

Damn. Sasuke had hoped Naruto wouldn't be brought up. He didn't want to have to explain, to find ways around the truth, and to bring the slave into the mess. "Because he followed me." Short and sweet. Trying to move the conversation on.

"Why?"

Sasuke was silently pleading for Mikoto to break in with some word of worry, though his father's antics were beginning to raise agitation in him. "Because he was concerned."

Itachi's brow moved but an inch as it furrowed, his curiosity peaked. Sasuke was crushing a roll as he held his father's gaze. Fugaku broke it to pick at a salad. "Interesting."

The way he said it, the way he questioned Naruto made the raven's skin crawl. "He's a devoted servant. So many times he could've run away and been free but instead he saved my life."

"Did he now?"

"Yes!" Sasuke was breathing harder now, roiled up in such a short span of time. Fugaku had an eyebrow raised. Itachi was looking completely intrigued now, which probably wasn't for the best, but Sasuke didn't really care at the moment. Putting down his silverware, he stood from the table. "I'm going to retire."

* * *

The way Sasuke had placed his hand on his shoulder, gently and reassuring, made shivers run along Naruto's spine even now as he walked back to his cabin. It had seemed wrong to touch in the open without the covers of trees and the secrecy of the forest. Thought it was far less intimate than what had occurred in the forest, it still seemed as if those moments were meant for private. Still, he was glad Sasuke stepped in because he was exhausted. He didn't think he could do more work even if it was something that he loved such as caring for horses. He was also glad everyone had been so focused on Sasuke that no one saw his blush at Sasuke's defense.

Unsurprised to find the cabin empty – it was just after noon after all; way too early for his housemates to be back – Naruto collapsed on his bed and fell asleep in the peace and quiet. He fell asleep so fast, he hardly had time to dwell on the loneliness and coldness that he felt around his body. Sleeping alone would be an interesting change.

He woke with a start to the combined effect of a young scream and a wet tongue on his face. He opened his eyes to see Akamaru put his tongue back in his mouth while his tail wagged a mile a minute. The blonde was happy to see him healed. Next thing he knew, he's thrown onto the floor, Kiba glaring over him.

"Where the  _fuck_  have you been?" he growled. "What gives you the right to just wander off and scare the shit out of me, you dumbass? What gives you the  _goddamn fucking_  right to make me fucking lose sleep in worry for your useless, missing ass? You dick. You goddamn  _dick_!" Naruto was pulled off the floor and into a crushing hug before he could say a word. "Don't you ever do it again."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba, smiling like a drunken man. "I'm sorry. I missed you guys."

Kiba let him go just as Konohamaru crushed himself around Naruto's stomach. Wait, stomach? "Wow, kid, have you grown? Is that even possible?" Konohamaru didn't respond, just grinned widely and hugged Naruto tighter.

Shino appeared back in the room, which he'd apparently disappeared from, with a plate of food. "You look hungry," Shino stated. "Well, hungrier than usual. Sit, eat, and tell us what happened."

Naruto sat on the bed as Shino distributed food. Konohamaru sat crisscross on the floor with a grown Akamaru's head on his lap.  _How can they have both grown? Was I gone for that long?_  Kiba plopped down on his bed while Shino chose to lean against the wall with his portion of the food.

"Go on,"Konohamaru prompted Naruto who was mid-bite, "tell us what happened."

"Yeah, man, last I heard you were doing maid's work – seriously, Naruto? Seriously? – and the next, your disappearance is all over the Complex. Spill it!

The blonde swallowed. "Well, as I was finishing my maid's work," he began with a pointed look at Kiba, "I saw Sasuke running down the driveway all angrily, so I asked him what was wrong, but he angered off down the road. I chased after him. Then downtown we got ambushed. We fought off the first wave easily but there were more guys hiding that came out. Eventually, we got shoved into a box and taken to a warehouse full of other kidnapped people."

"Good ol' shorei hanro," Kiba snorted from his bed. "Bastards."

"We broke away mid-auction, stole a horse, and somehow made our way back here." He didn't mention visiting his hometown or about the nights with Sasuke. They didn't need to know that. Too many questions would arise.

"Well, I was way off," Konohamaru commented.

"Yeah? What did you think happened?"

"I thought Katakirauwa had snatched you both away."

There was silence for a few moments as they all stared at the youngest in their group. "You thought a demon came and took me and Sasuke away?"

Konohamaru blushed and fiddled his thumbs. "Maybe."

"I guess my theory isn't that far from the truth then," Kiba said, mouth full with his meal.

"What did you think?" Naruto asked, warily, terrified to know what the Inuzuka had thought up now.

"I thought you and that asshole had run off together. Or that he'd kidnapped you to finally give it to you nice and-"

"Kiba, I swear if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to throw this plate at your head."

"It wasn't that farfetched!" Kiba exclaimed defensively. "You technically ran off together! But I'm telling ya, man, I just get that feeling about him."

Naruto didn't grace him with a reply, just shook his head and groaned.

"What did you think, Shino?" Konohamaru asked. He'd finished his food and had begun to rub a pleased Akamaru's stomach.

"I thought they'd been attacked by a wild animal, and their remains would eventually be found in a mesh of blood, organs, and strings of flesh," the monotonous reply came.

"You are so messed up," Naruto informed him after a moment of surprised silence while Kiba laughed nervously on his bed. Shaking the creepy vibe from his spine, the blonde finished the last of his food. "So, seeing how the Complex is just full of interesting day-to-day activity," he began sarcastically, "what have I missed?"

"Well, for starters, me and Akamaru finally graduated from training or whatever they call it," Kiba said. "We now patrol the estate as our slave work. Though it kind of sucks because we normally have to have a guard with us but it doubles the forces and widens the patrols or whatever. At least we're out of the fields – sorry you guys are still in 'em. Especially since harvest is coming up. Also, security's really snapping hard. Everything's doubled up and such."

"They ever find out who broke the perimeter?" Naruto asked.

"Nope."

Konohamaru decided it was his turn to share. "While you were gone, Kakashi came around and questioned a bunch of us slaves about you. No one really knew anything that was useful, though." He smiled, a small one. "I've always like Kakashi. He's very nice to us even though we're slaves."

"Ah, dude!" Kiba exclaimed from the bed. "You know Hinata, right?" A nod. "Well, we've been kind of meeting up, and we've totally hit it off!"

"Before we get into this conversation, I think it's time for Konohamaru to go to sleep." Shino gestured for the kid to go to their side of the cabin. With an agitated yawn, Konohamaru said his goodnights – an extra long, tight hug for Naruto – and was tucked in. After they left, Kiba continued, "Anyway, she's completely amazing! She seems all quiet and shy, but when you get her to open up and talk to you, she's just amazing."

Naruto couldn't stop his smile. "I'm really happy for you, Kiba."

"And she's a great kisser."

His smile faltered. "That's, uh, great to know."

"And her boobs-"

"Goodnight, Kiba." He blew out the candle.

In the silence, the Inuzuka said, "She really is amazing, though. Everything about her. Just being in her presence is enough to make me smile. She can calm me down when I'm really roiled up, and she could really cheer me up when I was fretting about you. She makes me feel safe and secure though I didn't know I felt vulnerable without her. I just want to curl up with her forever."

Naruto didn't respond. He just fell asleep, Sasuke pictured in his mind.

* * *

Naruto woke feeling refreshed and energized though his butt was still saddle worn sore. He sat up with a stretch and a yawn. He smiled at the sight of his other waking housemates. Despite the horrible aspects of slavehood, he really had missed them. They were his family now. Kiba retrieved the waiting food and distributed it, giving Naruto a relieved smirk. "Glad you're back."

Naruto took his portion. "Me too."

The Inuzuka plopped on his bed and threw a piece of meat to Akamaru. "Also, since you've been gone, you've missed your day. So we've decided you're doing this couple week's laundry tonight."

Naruto groaned. "Ugh, fine. Honestly, Kiba, I don't think I even want to know what hell I'll be going through with your clothes."

Kiba just grinned his canine grin.

They left shortly after, all dispersing in different directions; Kiba and Akamaru headed toward the TB center, Konohamaru trailed beside Shino (he was too big for his shoulders now) on their way to the fields, and Naruto headed toward the stables. How did they get such a diverse group?

The blonde was nearly bouncing with anxiety. He'd missed Kokoroiki extremely, but he was worried about her care while he was gone. He hoped she was okay.

Before he could reach the door, he was intercepted by Genma, whom he hadn't really spoken to since his first days here. "So you really are back," Genma said, chewing on a piece of hay. "Crazy stories going around about you and Sasuke's disappearance."

Naruto sighed. "I bet. Hey, how was Kokoroiki while I was gone? Who cared for her?"

"The filly?" Genma switched the wheat from one side of his mouth to the other. "People just left food and water in her stall. No one bothered trying to get any closer."

Naruto nodded before leaning in a little closer. "No TBs got near her, right?"

"Not as far as I know. 'Course, I wasn't on stable duty the whole time."

Nodding again, Naruto said, "Thanks, Genma," and followed the older man inside.

The smell of hay and horses was as homey as ever, and he blocked out the thoughts of his childhood home that tried to sneak up. The endless rows of horses were a welcome sight as he traipsed down the aisle, speeding up in excitement. Her stall came into view and his heart sped up in anticipation. Then he came upon the stall and stopped outside it.

Kokoroiki looked healthy enough. There were buckets of food and water in her stall, and they looked like they'd been eaten out of. Naruto could see what Genma said about no one getting closer. Her coat was matted and dirty, manure had begun to build in her stall as she probably hadn't been out for a good run in some time. She looked quite miserable, but living. She'd previously been staring at the wall with her head drooped, but she looked up when someone stopped in front of her stall. She stared at Naruto for a second, blinking once, twice as if to make sure he was there before she easily crossed her stall and shoved her nose against his face, whinnying excitedly. Naruto laughed and slipped inside her stall. There, she had easier access to his body and began to circle and rub against him like a housecat. She nibbled his hair with practiced ease. In return, Naruto rubbed whatever body part he could reach and pulled out apple scraps he had snitched from his breakfast.

They held reunion for a few minutes before they both calmed down. Naruto retrieved some brushes – that was only after prying himself away from a filly who was convinced he was leaving again – and got to work on prettying up her coat. He didn't go in-depth cleaning as they needed to meet Sasuke and that could wait till later. He just prettied her up.

She willingly allowed him to halter her and lead her out of the stall and into the training pasture. Sasuke was there, waiting as usual, and she broke away from Naruto to familiarize herself with him again. The blonde laughed as he watched. "Well, I guess our sessions have been working. Maybe we should've run off earlier. Might've saved some time with this one."

Sasuke only smirked and threw out three bright red apples for Kokoroiki to devour before tossing one to Naruto. "You must be starving."

"With our fabulous, three course meals? Never." He crunched into the apple.

They slipped into sitting positions on the ground, falling into routine as Kokoroiki pranced around the field and stretched her cramped legs. Sasuke fiddled with the grass for a few moments before saying, "How would you feel about being my personal slave?"

Naruto was taken aback. "What?" he mumbled around the apple.

"I mean, your schedule wouldn't change much as we'd just come out here – I figure we can start working on saddling and riding soon, don't you think? – but you'd just hot baths and get out clothes. Not that bad, I suppose." Sasuke rushed out. He seemed almost nervous which was weird and adorable.  _I mean, weird_.

"I'd love to," he rushed out in return. "I mean, that's fine. Though my input doesn't really matter since what you says goes anyway." Damn it, he sounded just as awkward. That's when he noticed Sasuke's hand on his side. "And my first act as your personal slave is to make you get that side looked at."

The Uchiha offered a small smile. "My mother already sent for a doctor to examine me. She fears I've caught a disease living among all those 'lowly people,' I believe she said."

Naruto shrugged. "She had good right," he said with another crunch into his apple. "I mean, they had to piss themselves."

Sasuke laughed. "So, apparently, they had all sorts of people looking for us. Police, private detectives, even had posters up. Makes me feel like a lost puppy."

"Not us, you. They had people after you. I don't matter."

"Yes, you do," the raven's face fell, suddenly so sincere.

Naruto felt his cheeks burn up, and his gaze fixed itself on the leftover core of the apple. He didn't know what to say. He didn't really trust what would come out of his mouth anyway.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "The doctor should be arriving soon. I think I'll head up to the house and wait. Why don't you clean her up and care for her properly, and then I'll show you around the house?"

Naruto nodded, stood, and offered a hand to the Uchiha, his cheeks still feeling hot. Sasuke took it and was pulled to his feet.

"Look, Naruto, I-" Sasuke scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He cleared his throat again. "Look, I'll see you later then." He began his wobble back to the house. Naruto headed toward Kokoroiki. And no, he did not notice the way Sasuke's whole muscular body seductively clenched when he stretched on the way out. He  _swears_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I thought I was getting better at uploading. Ugh, I'll get it right one of these days. Hoped you liked it!


	16. We're In Trouble Now, Thy Master

After Naruto had scrubbed and groomed Kokoroiki to a whole new, dazzling meaning of clean and fed her the last of the apples Sasuke had brought, he traveled down the aisles in search. Finally, he spotted a familiar dark roan head. He grinned as he approached the stall. "Kareshi." The mare perked at her given name. She gazed at him, looking comical with hay hanging out of her mouth where she'd stopped mid-bite. It fell when she whinnied to him. He slipped into the stall and began to look over her, double-checking the work done to her. She seemed to be in good hands, whoever had worked on her.

"Excuse me," a soft voice, like the squeak of a mouse, spoke behind him. He turned. "Naruto?" He nodded.

"Hinata, right. We met once before Sasuke's and my disappearance."

She nodded again. "That's right. Sasuke sent me for you. He wishes for me to show you around the house now."

"Oh, right," he gave Kareshi a farewell pat and exited the stall. They made their way to the stable door. "Look, uh, sorry for, you know, taking your job."

"It's no trouble," she smiled. "I could not offer the right services to Master Sasuke. It is understandable. I did more maid work than personal work anyway."

Naruto blinked against the sun as they left the shadowed stable and headed for the house. They walked in silence for a few moments before the blonde began, "So you and Kiba, huh?"

Her cheeks burned a bright red that stood out against her pale cheeks. "I-I," she stammered. Naruto laughed.

"Don't be so embarrassed! You could not find a sweeter, loving man than him." He paused. "Though, you could find a less short-tempered one."

Hinata giggled, her cheeks still blushing.

Naruto's smile fell a little, becoming sincere. "He really likes you, you know."

"I really like him, too," she smiled softly.

They reached the house a moment later. Hinata led him up the stairs and through the front door, an action he'd only had the luxury of doing once. She gave him a tour of the house through the sitting room, library, living room, Master Fugaku's office – which he was to never enter unless ordered -, the guest rooms, and the dining room and kitchen. He would spend most of his time in Sasuke's room, the dining room, and the kitchen, she explained. She took him up the grand staircase, broad and made of agarwood. The second floor was made up of Sasuke's room, Itachi's room, the master bedroom, and a guest room saved for their highest quality of visitors. Sasuke's room was right across from the staircase. Hinata knocked carefully on the door.

"Come in," Sasuke's voice carried through the wood. As they entered, an older gentleman with spectacles and leather bag, presumably the doctor, slipped out behind them.

"Lift up your shirt," was what Naruto greeted Sasuke with.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Hinata looked confused as well, almost afraid.

"Lift up your shirt," he repeated. "I want to make sure you're bandaged. Knowing you, you probably bribed or got the doctor to avoid checking your sides just because you're a stubborn Uchiha. Now, lift up your shirt." Hinata looked downright terrified. Maybe he shouldn't have spoken to their master in such a way in front of her. Sasuke rolled his eyes but complied. Bright, new bandages were wrapped around part of his stomach and torso. He lowered it. "Satisfied, mother?" Sasuke bit out in a mocking tone, but his lip twitched comically.

"For now, my dear son. Mommy will stay and keep an eye on you to make sure you heal." He walked deeper into the room as he tried desperately to get the image of what was visible of Sasuke's toned front out of his brain.

Sasuke chuckled. "If you were my mother, I think I'd be a pretty messed up child."

"Already are, teme."

"Watch it, dobe."

"I'm going to return to my duties," Hinata broke in. She looked confused, terrified, but at the same time, warm and knowing. Naruto didn't want to think about it. Sasuke nodded at her, and she quietly slipped back out the door.

Naruto was looking around the spacious room thinking of how much each piece of furniture cost when his eyes fell upon the desk. More specifically, a crumpled object on the desk. He smiled as he picked it up and twirled it between his index and thumb. "My birthday flower," he said softly, fondly. It had long since lost its bright blue hue and broken, crusty petals remained in its resting place.

Sasuke blushed from where he'd taken to sitting on the bed. "Yeah, I-uh-yeah," he stammered and cleared his throat. He ignored the topic. "So basically in here is where all your work is done. You make the bed, get out appropriate clothing, heat baths. You do what I need to be done hence the title 'personal slave.'"

Naruto had placed the flower down and now nodded. He approached the fireplace where a large bucket was sitting. "I fill this up with water, heat it over the fire, and pour it into the tub, correct?" Sasuke nodded, and Naruto nodded in response. "That's the only question I had. I guess I'm all ready to go."

"Oh, I guess I should inform you that tomorrow night, we're holding a celebration for my return. My mother insisted on it. As my personal, you're required to be there. As it is a party, there will be wine and ale, so I might need you to pull me out if I get too . . ." he trailed off, looking for an appropriate word.

"Drunk?" Naruto offered.

"I was going to say ridiculous, but I suppose it's all the same."

"Sasuke Uchiha, are you telling me you can't hold your wine?"

"I can hold my wine just fine, thank you," his eyebrows furrowed, and he sounded almost offended. Naruto hid a smile. "I'm saying I might have too extensive a number of drinks. These parties always make me want to forget them in the morning."

Naruto nodded but didn't really understand. He grew up in a lively, party-throwing household and had never dreaded one. What could be so bad about them?"

"Anyway," Sasuke continued, standing from the bed, "I'm starving. Go see when dinner is. I'll get dressed."

Naruto nodded again. It seemed like he'd done it a lot today. "Any chance I can get some of that nice, high-class food?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, the corner of his mouth quirking with a smirk. "We'll see. Now get out of here, dobe. I want to change."

"Alright, alright," Naruto said as he headed for the door, trying to shake the feeling that he really didn't mind if he saw Sasuke changing. "Don't get pushy, teme." He shut the door behind him and traipsed down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. As he opened the dining room door which would lead him to the kitchen, he almost collided with a large, cloaked figure. Once he stumbled back and got a clearer view, he recognized him.

"Master Itachi," he bowed, "forgive me. I have come to see when dinner will be prepared for Master Sasuke."

"Go to your cabin, it is taken care of," his deep voice seemed to bellow off the walls of the empty house.

It was then that he noticed the tray in Itachi's hands.  _Dinner in his room? That's peculiar_. "Yes, sir," he bowed again, turned on his heel, and left the house.

* * *

Sasuke was tying his cloak when he heard his door open. He turned, mouth open and ready to explain the importance of knocking to Naruto, but when he saw who it was, he froze. Itachi gazed at him coolly and gestured with the tray. "Your supper."

The raven rediscovered his ability to move and speak and finished tying his cloak. "You could knock, you know. I was changing."

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Please don't say that. It's creepy," he gestured for Itachi to place the tray on his desk. "Besides we were younger then. And bathing."

"I imagine you are still the same size."

Sasuke's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Closing it, he glared at his brother and tried again. "What do you want, Itachi?" he finally groaned out.

"I brought you supper."

"Yes, but I sent Naruto for that. So what was your purpose for coming?" Having finished with his cloak, Sasuke made his way to his desk for food.

"Naruto's his name then?" Itachi asked, ignoring his brother's inquiries.

"What?"

"Your new personal slave is named Naruto. Interesting."

"Piss off," Sasuke snapped as he grabbed a fork and swallowed some mashed potatoes. Damn, Choza never did fail at the aspects of deliciousness.

"Touchy," Itachi replied, sounding like he was observing a caged animal's behavior. He had that look on his face that told Sasuke he was close to cracking a code, completing a puzzle. The look normally meant disaster for him. "Anyhow, our father just learned of the switch. He's not happy. Especially since he gave you Hinata."

"Hinata was doing more maid work than personal; she was fine with the switch.

"As if it is her place to be anything other than fine with anything that you say," Itachi pointed out. "Furthermore, I would stay clear of him for a while. And if you do come in contact with him, don't do anything stupid, my foolish little brother. Your running off caused a ruckus in this house, and I'd rather do without." With that, he abruptly left, leaving Sasuke to gaze curiously at the door, a fork half-raised to his mouth.

Had Itachi just warned him of something? As in, caring enough to warn? Itachi trying to help him was a historical moment and should have been recorded in history, written done so as not to be forgotten.

Shaking his head and dismissing his thoughts, he finished his meal. It was now late evening, too early to go to bed, and he looked around his room with a bored look. With a sigh, he headed for one of the armchairs and sunk into it. There was a book on the table beside it, a book Iruka-sensei had suggested he read. It was about a nobleman who, while on a business trip, fell in love with the servant who attended to him in the hotel he stayed at. The only problem, however, was that his father and mother had arranged an engagement to another noblewoman, one he did not love. Sasuke had simply rolled his eyes when Iruka explained it to him. This book was anything but his kind of entertainment, he'd stated. However, Iruka said he thought it would bring out a more emotional, open side of Sasuke. The Uchiha had simply dumped it on the table as soon as he'd returned to his room.

Now, still extremely bored, he sighed and picked it up. He stared at the cover for a few moments before looking around, afraid someone might witness this monstrosity, and opened the cover. The book caught his attention impressively fast, a fact he would have been embarrassed by had he not been so deep in its pages. Time passed without really registering with him. The introduction and set-up to the actual plot was long, and it was nearing a late hour when the man, Gaku, finally met his future love interest, Takami. Their eyes met, and Takami's eyes were "a blue that rivaled that of the ocean on a still, spring day." Sasuke tried to stop it, tried to ignore it, but he couldn't as a picture of Naruto, his eyes a blue that rivaled that of the ocean on a still, spring day, came to his mind. He snapped the book shut and placed it back on the table.

He was breathing heavily; he wanted to say he didn't know why, but he did. He knew that Naruto was being quickly brought to his attention. Heart still beating fast, he stripped to his under tunic and slipped under his covers.

* * *

Naruto had made it back a good hour before his roommates would be returning. Thus, he decided to do his assigned laundry. Each of the slaves had at least one extra pair of clothing that they had stitched together with different patches of material found. Naruto collected them and trudged down to the river where he stripped down and waded into the water. Using a bar of soap, he washed the clothing piece by piece. The cold water sweeping past his legs was unusually chilly, and it nipped at his skin until his teeth were chattering. At this point, he got out of the river as quickly as he could and bee-lined it back to the cabin. He wrapped himself in his blankets until he'd regained his warmth. His roommates weren't back and he still wasn't tired, so he took to cleaning up the cabin a bit. He had no real cleaning supplies, understandably, so he kicked dust bunnies to a pile in a corner; it was the best he could do. He remade Kiba's crumbled bed. There wasn't much else to do. He'd only sat on his bed for a few minutes before his roommates burst through the door.

"Alright, blondie, start talking," Kiba demanded as he entered, passing the food plate to Shino.

Naruto felt his face heat up some as he scratched the back of his neck. "About what?" he asked, though he knew exactly what about.

"About what?" Kiba exasperated. "About your fucking promotion, that's what! You start teaching a dimwit how to tame a horse and suddenly you're his personal slave?"

"I think it was more of the being kidnapped part rather than the taming a horse one," Naruto informed him. "Being kidnapped by a secret, underground slave market, beaten, starved, nearly killed, and then trying to survive in the woods after escaping can normally bring people together."

"What, are you saying you guys  _bonded_  or something?"

Naruto shrugged. "I mean, yeah. I think we have. We're friends." Naruto felt weird, embarrassed, and nervous. He'd never talked to anyone about his and Sasuke's relationship before.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kiba held up his hands, "back up. You're friends? Sasuke Uchiha does  _not_  have friends."

"And how would you know?" The Uzumaki snapped, suddenly feeling defensive. "How much time have you spent with him? I'm with him every day; I think I would know."

"Alright, alright," Kiba's voice had softened some. He didn't like to see Naruto upset. "Just be careful, Naruto. You know how I feel 'bout the guy."

"Yeah, all too well," he rolled his eyes. "You never shut up about how you think he's gonna give it to me good. I'm beginning to have nightmares, Kiba, honestly."

Kiba just grinned, looking proud of himself.

* * *

Sasuke's face was suddenly heated as the curtains were pulled away, and the morning sunlight drenched his face.

"Up and at 'em!" Naruto exclaimed as he opened more curtains. "The earth wishes to say hello!"

At the bright and cheery sound of Naruto's voice, Sasuke smiled into his pillow before scowling because why the fuck was he smiling? "Fuck the earth," he grumbled into his pillow as he rolled over.

"I'm sure the earth has more important things to do than be fucked," Naruto stated. He had approached the bed and now, he ripped back the layers of sheets, blankets, comforters, and pillows. "Such as changing seasons, creating life, producing food, and such things."

Sasuke sat up with a yawn and stretch. "You sure are mouthy for a slave," he teased. He looked at the mess of his bed and the pillows that had splattered around in the process of being ripped away. "You have to clean this up, you know."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course I do! That's kind of my new job as your personal slave." Naruto sounded proud and, dare he say, happy when talking of his new position. It was contagious, and the raven felt his mouth tugging again.  _Damn Uzumaki_. It didn't sound as contemptuous in his brain as he felt it should. It felt fond, and that scared him. "I've already started a bath for you," Naruto unknowingly interrupted his thoughts, "and I'll just clean up this mess while you bathe."

When Sasuke and his room had been cleaned, Naruto was looking through the closet while Sasuke stood by, wrapped in a towel. "What dress is deemed appropriate for breakfast? I'm not up to speed on current high class fashion."

Sasuke thought back to his conversation with Itachi the night before. "Don't worry about it, I'm skipping breakfast."

"Skipping breakfast?" Naruto exclaimed, coming to the door of the closet. He froze, however, when the sight of a half-naked Sasuke met him. His blue eyes like ice lingered on the exposed skin causing goose bumps to rise on the Uchiha's pale skin. Sasuke began to feel self-conscious though he had no reason to. Naruto cleared his throat and returned his eyes to Sasuke's. "Breakfast is a very important meal," his voice sounded strained. He cleared his throat again; it helped a little. "I should change your bandaging."

He rushed to the box of linen wraps the doctor had left and pulled out a scroll. Sasuke sat waiting on the newly-made bed. Naruto sat beside as he lifted his arm for better access. He unraveled some of the scroll and began to wrap, holding the tip to the raven's side until it was held securely. Every time he wrapped the cloth around Sasuke, his face got dangerously close before falling back again. Sasuke was pretty sure he could feel Naruto's breath on his cheek for a moment – it seemed familiar and trees came to mind – before his head was gone and back again. Not only was his space being welcomely intruded, Naruto's fingers would occasionally brush skin, sending all sorts of things all over his body. _Fuck,_ Sasuke thought, _what is wrong with me?_

The sudden halt of Naruto's movements caught Sasuke's attention. The slave had stopped and now sat with his hands gently but firmly placed on Sasuke's side and a small portion of his back. His eyes were glazed over as if in deep thought. "Naruto? You okay?" His voice seemed to shake Naruto out of it, and he blinked repeatedly. A blush turned his face a bright pink color that curled nicely with his tan skin. He quickly snapped his hands back.

"I, um, yeah, yeah I'm fine," he stammered. Standing from the bed, he gestured awkwardly to the door. "Since you don't want breakfast – which is still a bad choice, by the way – off to the stables then."

Sasuke nodded and, after dressing himself appropriately in the closet, led the way down the stairs and out the door. Under his clothes, his skin burned where Naruto's hands had been frozen in place. He was like fire.

Their path to the barn was clear as the slaves had already been released. "So I was thinking," Naruto started, sounding more confident and sure than he had earlier, "that we could get Kareshi out as well as Kokoroiki?"

Sasuke glanced at him curiously. "Why?"

"Well, Kokoroiki needs a friend. And you miss Kareshi; don't try to tell me you don't. You know you grew fond of her."

The raven rolled his eyes. "I'll admit to growing fond," he replied, deliberately not looking at Naruto, "but she was a good horse. Bring her out separately, though. Kokoroiki and then Kareshi; she'll need time to boast her way around the paddock as usual before welcoming a stranger."

Naruto nodded. "Makes sense. Thanks."

Sasuke simply nodded in return and headed around the barn to the training area while Naruto headed inside. Some slaves glanced at him curiously, some jealously, some suspiciously. They obviously had heard of his promotion. He ignored all of them pointedly. Kokoroiki was happy to see him, as usual. By now, she didn't need to be led out by rope as she simply followed him. He opened the stall and walked out, her hooves clicking behind him. Once she had been released into the paddock with Sasuke, Naruto turned back to the stables.

Kareshi nickered warmly at him when he approached. Unlike Kokoroiki, she had to be led out by rope and halter. As Naruto led the mare out of the barn and towards the paddock, Kokoroiki froze, her ears pinned straight up in the direction of the gate. She watched as Kareshi was led in, and the rope was untied from her halter. Kareshi began munching on some grass while Naruto joined Sasuke, her eyes glancing at Kokoroiki warily. The chestnut looked at the two humans confusedly before approaching Kareshi; she stopped a good five feet away. The mare raised her head and for a tense couple of moments, they stood there staring at each other. Kokoroiki seemed to be sizing the other up while Kareshi was looking like she was just waiting for the younger horse to do something. Finally, Kokoroiki got close enough to put her head on the mare's shoulder and across her neck. Kareshi knocked her off and mirrored the action on the Kokoroiki though was also shoved off.

"Here comes what I like to call the dominance dance," Naruto murmured to Sasuke, afraid to interrupt the two horses.

Sasuke nodded. "I always found this part of introductions to be perplexing and interesting."

They both quieted as Kokoroiki began to stomp her foot on the ground. Kareshi responded by taking a step into Kokoroiki's space. Rather than submit and back up, the chestnut reared to show her refusal to submit. Kareshi persisted until the younger horse was forced to take a step back and then another. Kokoroiki's tail was flailing desperately now as she was forced to turn so her side was to the mare. Kareshi nipped her rear. This seemed to set off new reserve in the chestnut. She turned and began to force her way into Kareshi's space, trying to force her back. Kareshi reared and reared until she finally took a step in the opposite direction. Kokoroiki tried to nip at her face, but Kareshi knocked her away and began to shove her backwards again. She nipped at her heels, swung her head, and pawed at the ground until Kokoroiki snorted and retreated by breaking from the path they had been sticking to. She circled around to the side, but Kareshi pursued her. Kokoroiki stamped weakly at the ground but backed up. Seeing this, Kareshi stopped before approaching the chestnut at a smaller, more peaceful pace. When she got there, Kokoroiki seemed to shrink in size a little. Kareshi put her head on Kokoroiki's shoulder and across her neck, repeating the beginning act. Kokoroiki lowered her head. With that, Kareshi walked a few paces away and began to munch on the grass again.

"And now that dominance has been established, peace can ensue in our modest paddock," Naruto stated as he stood. Kokoroiki snorted at Kareshi's back, but when the mare lifted her head and sent her a pointed look, the chestnut trotted rather quickly to Naruto. He laughed. "Now that someone challenged your stubbornness and won dominance, you're just like every other submitting filly."

"Actually," Sasuke broke in as he joined the pair with a supportive pat on Kokoroiki's neck, "she's officially a mare now. She reached her fourth year while we were gone."

Naruto rubbed in-between her eyes. "My baby's all grown up, and I missed it."

"You can celebrate tonight," Sasuke suggested. "But you'll have to stay sober. Which isn't really celebrating, but you deal with what you get. I, on the other hand, can drink as much as I want." He sighed. "Good ol' family parties."

"Parties can be fun even sober. You just have to be with the right people."

Kareshi had given up on munching and began to approach them. She displayed her dominance by putting her head over Kokoroiki's back just to make sure she hadn't forgotten before nudging at Sasuke's hand. He complied. Kokoroiki glared at her jealously before beginning to chew on Naruto's spikes. He laughed again. Sasuke was momentarily hypnotized by the crinkles by his eyes as his face scrunched. "Such the jealous type," Naruto's voice jerked Sasuke. "No worries. She'll get used to Kareshi's presence and newfound dominance."

Sasuke just watched the way Naruto interacted with both horses. He was energetic and patient and never seemed to stop smiling. It was horribly compelling and just so  _Naruto_.

Suddenly, he yearned for the party hour. He could really use some mind numbing, vomit-inducing beverages at the moment.

Hours went by and Kokoroiki eventually became comfortable with Kareshi's presence though she was still disgruntled. At one point, she had warily crept closer to the lazily eating older mare and, though staying a good distance away, began to eat alongside her. Naruto had beamed.

They stopped earlier than usual as Sasuke had to get ready for the party, and Naruto had two horses to deal with. Sasuke offered to get another slave to take care of Kareshi, but the stubborn blonde had insisted. Shrugging, the raven followed him in. "I want to visit Kage," he explained. "I haven't seen or ridden him in a while. When you're finished, come find me and we'll go to my room. We can sit around until the party." Naruto nodded and led the horses down the aisle.

* * *

Naruto slouched in the armchair while Sasuke slipped into the closet and began to sort through his clothing. "I have to look presentable enough that maybe my father will rethink killing me over switching personals. Or at least, that he'll rethink doing it in public," Sasuke's voice came from the closet, his words slightly muffled by all the clothing. "It's a vain hope, but still."

"Sorry I'm potentially getting you killed," Naruto apologized.

"It's fine. My personal slave should be my decision," he replied as he exited the closet. He held a pair of white trousers in one hand, two shirts in the other, and wore a different boot on either foot. Naruto rested his head on his hand and bit his finger. "Alright, I'm considering either this shirt with these trousers and this boot or this shirt with this boot. Or maybe switch the boots?"

This time, Naruto didn't hold in his chuckle. "You're like my mother; she could never decide what dress to wear."

Sasuke scowled. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not your mother nor are these dresses." Naruto's smile broadened, and his eyebrows rose teasingly. "Shut up."

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Go with the first shirt but the second pair of boots. The structure of the shoes works more with the design of the shirt. However, you need to get the dimmer white pants out of the dresser. They will blend more with the color of the shirt and the height of the boots."

"Now  _you_  sound like  _my_  mother."

"We have secret meetings to discuss your fashion sense."

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised."

While Sasuke changed, Naruto turned his attention to the fireplace. After he bored of that, his attention was drawn to the side table where a book was placed. No dust had collected, suggesting it had been opened recently. He picked it up. "You're reading a book called A Summer's Night?" he asked disbelievingly. "And it's a romance novel?"

On the other side of the room, Sasuke groaned. "Iruka made me do it."

Naruto opened to the marked page. "'She was a maid servant, dabbled' – dabbled? What kind of word is dabbled? – 'dabbled with ragged, scorn-worthy clothing. Her hair was cut short, probably sold to pay for a few evening's meals. Gaku almost passed by without acknowledging her with even a glance, but then, she looked up at him from where she scrubbed the floor. Her eyes were a blue that rivaled that of the ocean on a still, spring day, and he knew by those beautiful eyes his life would never be the same. He knew-'"

"Please, dear God, stop," a now-clothed Sasuke snatched the book from him. "It's bad enough reading it myself, I don't need to hear you read it." He rubbed his eyes as if already dreading his next sentence. "How much longer until hell begins?"

"If by hell you mean party, an hour. You know, I really don't think it's going to be that bad."

"Just you wait," Sasuke scoffed.

They sat in silence for a few moments; the only sound was Sasuke picking absentmindedly at the book cover. "With me out of the cabin tonight," Naruto said, gazing into the fire distantly, "I hope Shino keeps an eye on Kiba as well as Konohamaru. I don't want him sneaking off and meeting her."

"Meeting who?"

"Hinata."

Sasuke froze. "That dick is sleeping with Hinata?"

"That 'dick' is my best friend, and he's a great guy. He just doesn't like authority. I don't think they've slept together; they're just involved with each other."

"He better not hurt her. I'll skin him."

"Don't get crazy, savage. He'll take good care of her. He doesn't hurt precious things." At that moment, Naruto's stomach decided it was best to growl ferociously at him.

Sasuke stared at him for a few blank seconds. The blonde was about to say that his stomach growling was a natural thing when Sasuke said, "You're going to be missing dinner, aren't you? I didn't even think-"

"It's fine, I'll-"

"Go get food from the kitchen. Go," he insisted when Naruto looked like he was going to refuse. He reluctantly left the room. It wasn't that he didn't want food because he completely and utterly did; he was starving. He was terrified of running into Fugaku, a man who could beat and kill him with no consequences and was also currently  _not_  happy with his presence. He slunk to the kitchen without an incident. "Do you have any food; it doesn't have to be anything fancy, just some leftovers or something," he greeted the various people in the kitchen preparing for the party. A large, red-headed man whom he assumed was Chef Choza approached him questioningly. "Sasuke's insisting I eat before the party since I'll be missing dinner at the cabin."

"He's taking good care of you, then?" Choza smiled.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, I have some leftover roast beef and vegetable stew from yesterday. Here, you can have that." Choza grabbed the leftovers from a cabinet lined with ice. He poured some stew into a bowl and picked a slice of meat onto a plate. After putting both on a tray, he handed it over to Naruto. "Just heat it over the fire for a little while."

"Thank you," Naruto turned to leave.

"You know, Sasuke doesn't connect well with people. You're lucky."

"Yes, I believe so. I don't expect to be treated well as a slave, but here I am." He began to leave again.

"Do you know of any girl in his life?"

Naruto cocked his head curiously at him. "Not that I know of, no."

"Hm."

"Any more questions? Can I go?"

Choza smiled. "No, no, be off then."

He made it back to Sasuke's room without running into anyone, though he ran up the stairs carefully when he heard some footsteps. He headed for the chairs upon entering. Sasuke snapped his fingers. "Nope, the desk. I don't want that grubby food on my chairs."

Naruto rolled his eyes but headed for the desk anyway. "This is basically my daily meal, I know how to keep it cleanly."

"Do you even know what clean is?" Naruto's head turned to look at him, surprised. He found a slightly, smirking Sasuke. Naruto tried to scowl but ended up half-smiling, half-scowling.

"I bathe!" he mocked insult.

"I'm sure," he quipped before grabbing a spoon and snatching some stew. Naruto burst out laughing at his facial expression. "It's cold!"

"That's because it needs to be heated up," Naruto informed him as he took the spoon back, collected his food, and hung it over the fire. "Now," he turned back to the raven with a glowing smile, "please tell me more about this book."

A groan as he turned to put his discarded and rejected clothes back in the closet. "I will not!"

"Please!" Naruto begged, unable to hide the absolute delight he was getting out of this. "I'm dying to know your insights, your predictions, your feelings towards the characters!"

"Mention it again, Naruto, and I'll demote you to the only cleaner of the outhouses." Naruto clamped his mouth shut but couldn't hide his smile. He bit his lip.

Naruto retrieved his food, it now steaming. While he ate, Sasuke tried on different cloaks and belts while snitching Naruto's food just to make him scowl and try to slap him away.

"You'll have food at the party, food I won't be able to eat so quit taking mine!" he kept exclaiming. The Uchiha chuckled, grinning in an accomplished manner. He was like a boy who just chopped his first piece of firewood. Dick. "Also, you should wear the brown belt as it combines nicely with the brown boots. Red cloak, though. It shows power, a fact you'd appreciate."

"Living on the streets apparently wasn't enough masculine influence on you," Sasuke said as he put on Naruto's suggestions.

"Is being able to steal food and clothing without being caught and the ability to beat people's asses masculine enough for you?"

"Beating people's asses didn't seem to help when we were ambushed," Sasuke teased.

Naruto's mouth opened, seemingly offended. "Neither did your training!"

"Touché."

The blonde stood with his now-empty tray. "I'm going to take this to the kitchen and find out what time you're supposed to be down there." He walked to the door. "By the way, you're a dick, teme." It was said in an almost fond kind of way.

"So are you, dobe," he replied, same tone intact.

* * *

A minute later, Naruto rushed back into the room, slamming the door behind him. Sasuke jumped where he stood in front of the body-length mirror. "For the love of - Naruto?"

"Apparently you were supposed to be down there a half hour before the visitors which was, coincidently, a half hour ago. The visitors are beginning to arrive and Lady Mikoto's on the warpath."

"Shit." He scrambled for the door.

"We'll just say you were being fashionably late."

The raven nodded as he opened the door. What happened next was something Naruto would never forget. He watched in complete awe as the transformation of a lifetime overcame Sasuke's features. The teasing, playful wrinkles by his eyes disappeared into smooth, young age lines. His mouth, once smirking and chuckling, was a firm, business-like line that showed no enjoyment. The part that really astounded Naruto was his eyes. The gentle, oily black that they were when he looked at and talked to Naruto hardened into the famous, Uchiha dark onyx stone. It was like seeing a whole other person.

Sasuke stood at the top of the stairs for a moment, gazing down at the people crossing over from the sitting room to the living room. A slave stumbled in the commotion, spilling food everywhere. He was dragged away, and Naruto winced. Finally, Sasuke began the stride down the stairs. He was graceful, elegant, radiating power. The blonde, normally behind his master, was even farther back to avoid the flow of his cloak. From here, he could admire his fashion handy-work. The visitors all stopped what they were doing to watch him descend. Whether that was because of his grand persona or because it was a party for him specifically, Naruto didn't really know. He suspected both.

The raven waded through the crowds, nodding politely to his guests. The first person he stopped to have a real conversation with was Iruka. He greeted his teacher with a smile, and Iruka responded with a pat on the shoulder. "Sasuke, how have you been? I have yet to be able to see you before now. You are healing well, I presume?"

"I'm alright. Naruto here's being ever so pushy about my well-being so I assure you, I'll heal fast. If not by my own strength, then by the eagerness by which he urges me to take care of myself," Sasuke replied with a glance back at Naruto. The slave tried to withhold his proud smile.

"Good, good," Iruka replied with a smile at Naruto. "I'm glad you have him by your side. I have heard all of what he did for you when you were captured."

"Nothing was said in detail of what happened," Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion. "How can you know of what he did?"

"You mentioned he saved your life. I suppose simple rumors and stories have risen from that statement. I try not to pay attention to hearsay though this time, I suppose interest got the better of me. Still, you are lucky to have one devoted such as him."

"I am aware," Sasuke glanced back at Naruto again.

"Anyhow, I was thinking of when we could restart your lessons," Iruka picked at a miniature sandwich he had acquired from a passing slave waitress. "I was thinking sometime in the next few days. I hope you haven't gotten out of practice or forgotten your lessons."

"Next week would be more likely," Naruto spoke in. "His wounds still need time to rest and heal."

Iruka laughed. "What did I say? You are a lucky man."

"Indeed." He licked his lips and looked around as if someone might be eavesdropping. "I, um, I started reading the book you gave me."

Iruka beamed. "You have? What do you think of it? I'm quite fond of how he describes the intensity of her eyes."

"As am I," Sasuke said, deliberately keeping his eyes fixed on Iruka. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I see that Shikamaru has just arrived."

"Ah yes, be off then. Enjoy your party," he waved them off. Naruto followed behind Sasuke to the main entrance hall. Sasuke greeted his friend with a brief hug. Shikamaru looked shaken.

"You have never hugged me in your life," he stated.

Sasuke shrugged casually. "I suppose I'm just happy to be back home and being fed proper meals."

"What was it like?" he asked. "Being kidnapped, I mean."

"Not as glorious as the generous lives we live, I can tell you that. Though they didn't beat around the bush, they were pretty straight forward about what they wanted and what they'd do. It is a trait I can now look back upon and admire. Though, I didn't enjoy it at the time."

"I imagine not," Shikamaru turned his attention to Sasuke's blonde shadow though he still spoke to Sasuke. "I see you took my advice. Very wise of you."

Naruto saw Mikoto breaking through the crowd. He nudged his master and nodded in her direction. Sasuke groaned. "Where is the wine? I feel I might need it soon."

"I'll go in search," Shikamaru patted his arm sympathetically. "Good luck." He disappeared into the crowd. Mikoto reached them a moment later.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I have been waiting for you to finally arrive. Imagine, being late for a party thrown in your favor! In your own home too! Hush and come with me. There are people that need greeting." Without any other word, she turned and headed off. They were obviously expected to follow.

"This is where the wine comes in to play," Sasuke explained to Naruto as they followed his mother. The faces blurred after that. One rich man after the other followed by a distant but rich relative. Naruto took habit of holding two glasses of wine at all times so that Sasuke always had one in reach. He seemed to go through a hundred drinks. He downed one glass after the other without hesitation. Naruto began to worry about his health and safety especially when Mikoto rolled her eyes at Sasuke's most recent drink and left them talking to some "political asshole" as Sasuke had put it. They ran into Shikamaru again, but when he took notice of his decreasing state, he only said a sympathetic, "Oh, Sasuke," before handing him another and heading towards the washroom. The third time he stumbled and Naruto was forced to catch him, the slave decided it was enough.

"Alright, Sasuke, come on," he set his two current wine glasses on a nearby table. He slung Sasuke's arm around his shoulders and dragged him to and up the stairs. He kicked the door closed behind them. Sasuke dumped himself in a chair while Naruto began to heat water for some tea. He hoped it would wash away some of the wine's influence, though he had little experience with alcoholic influence. The bucket full of water was just in place when his arm was grabbed. It pulled him up into a standing position. The wind was half-knocked out of him when he was knocked into the wall, but he had no chance to regain his air before another mouth was mashed ferociously against his. It was anything but gentle; it was clumsy and drunken. Sasuke's teeth clashed on his own, Sasuke's tongue ran its way along his lips. There was a moment of shock when he stared up at his master before Naruto was reacting, opening his mouth and pressing his tongue out in search of Sasuke's. His arms found the raven's sides and pulled him closer. Sasuke's hips jerked forward and Naruto could plainly feel his drunken, growing erection there. It was all so overwhelming; he was drowning, but Naruto wanted it. This. He wanted it so bad it hurts. It was a shock to discover.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. In an instant, Naruto shoved Sasuke away and crouched by the fire just as Mikoto popped her head in. "Is everything all right?"

"Master Sasuke had more wine than would normally be recommended, is all. Do not worry, my Lady Mikoto, I will send him to bed."

She nodded. "I see. Thank you, um, Naruto was it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, Naruto." She slipped back out, closing the door behind her.

During this time, Sasuke had wandered over to his bed, and now, he collapsed onto it. "Yer . . . yer like the Takami to . . . to my . . . my Gaku," he slurred as he pawed at a pillow with an outstretched hand. He turned his head so he could stare at Naruto. His hand fumbled toward his pants.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, crossing the room and halting the wandering hand. "Dear God, none of that!" When Sasuke stopped resisting his hold, the blonde swung his master's legs fully onto the bed and removed his shoes. When he began to pull back the covers, Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Come to bed with me," he asked, sounding like a fearful little child. "I-I miss those days in the forest. I haven't been able to sleep as well. My arms feel empty when I'm in bed."

Oh, God. Naruto really hoped Sasuke didn't remember this, especially with what he said next, "Me too. Though any sleep as a slave is a blessing, it has lost its satisfying hue. I feel . . . alone when I sleep. Too alone. Like I felt after my parents' death."

"Come to bed with me," Sasuke repeated.

Naruto stared at him for a minute. Those onyx eyes had turned warmly into oil, just like they always did for him. There was a drunken glaze to them, but they were still so honest, so sincere. He sighed. "Hold on." Sasuke's eyes switched from happy to confused as he went to the desk , grabbed a pen, and wrote on a sheet of paper explaining that Sasuke was sickly from the party and he was not to be disturbed. He opened the door and laid it outside. While he was up, he removed the water from the fire as it appeared it would not be needed.

Sasuke made a grabbing motion with his hand. "Come . . . here . . ." His eyes were half-lidded. He looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

Naruto hesitated by the bed. Sasuke would pass out soon, he could go back to the cabin, and no one would be the wiser.

"Please," it was drawled out, slow, mumbled, and utterly pathetic.

His hands were pulling back the covers and stuffing them both under them before his brain could tell him to do otherwise. Sasuke pulled their bodies together, their noses brushing. The Uchiha reeked of wine but it just seemed to mix with the smell that was Sasuke. He was staring at Naruto, gaze flickering between his eyes and his mouth so much that Naruto thought he was going to kiss him again. Instead, a broad, tired smile spread on Sasuke's face. "This is a lot more comfortable than a forest floor."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, yeah it is."

Sasuke snuggled closer until his nose was pressed to the corner of Naruto's eye and his breath just tickled the side of his mouth. "Your laugh is . . . I like . . . I like it . . ." he drifted off. His eyes fully closed and, a moment later, he passed out completely.

Naruto sighed. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do in the morning, to both a hungover Sasuke and to himself. But right now, right now he was going to savor this moment, this presence, this security because however this all played out, it was going to be hell for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, guys! I'm finally here! Feels like forever, I know. I don't like making excuses, I really don't, but this would have been up earlier but in this last month I've had various on and off sicknesses and it really just wiped me out. So sorry! I'll try to stay healthy and get the next one up. Also, I hope what happened in this was enough to make up my absence to you!


	17. Relief Brought By Thy Master

Sasuke woke but kept his eyes pleasantly shut. He was unusually comfortable despite his aching head. His arms were filled, and there was a solid block of warmth cradled up to his body. He felt warm and content aside from the damn null of his head. Weird, the forest floor seemed unusually soft and plushy. Maybe it was just his imagination. He wrenched open his eyes and immediately slammed them shut. His damn head! The light was blinding, feeling as if it was burning his brain, and it was all he saw. He resulted to squinting. The first thing he saw through his slit eyes was Naruto's face. He decided it was a nice thing to wake up to. It was inches from his own, the tips of their noses so close together that his hairs could feel him, but they were not physically touching. The slave looked so calm, peaceful. His blonde hair was in tangles and splattered across his forehead and in his face in a way that made him look childish yet mature at the same time. All he saw was Naruto until glanced to left. His heart stopped.

This was not the forest, and they were not safe.

What if his father came in? Naruto would be beaten and killed; Sasuke would either join him or be shunned and exiled from the family estates. They had to … they needed to …

Naruto began to stir then. He yawned and opened his eyes. They were a foggy blue, clogged with fulfilled sleepiness. He was smiling contently until he laid eyes on Sasuke. He froze, his stilled smile and now ascetic eyes displaying nothing but horror. He pushed away from Sasuke and scrambled out of the bed. His warmth went with him. "Master, I … y-you were drunk, I mean, you wanted me to and-and …"

Sasuke's hands flew to his head. "Shut up, Naruto! Oh God, it hurts! Stop yelling, take a deep breath, and calm down! Everything is okay. But, God, shut up."

Naruto breathed for a moment, and then whispered, "It is?"

"Except for my head, yeah."

Naruto let out a breath. "Okay, okay," he breathed, seeming to be trying to calm himself.

Sasuke, in the meantime, threw back the covers and warily sat up. When all seemed well, he stood. Bad idea. His vision swam, his limbs wobbled, and his head pounded. He saw Naruto's worried face, saw his mouth move, but he heard nothing as he reached for the garbage bucket and puked up whatever the hell he had eaten last night. Last night. Speaking of which, what happened at all last night? He remembered talking to Iruka and Shikamaru and some other people, but that was it. Everything was fuzzy, but hadn't that been his intention? Still, he felt like he'd missed something important.

As another wave came – seriously, how much did he consume? - he felt Naruto's hand on his back, rubbing in soothing motions. His hand brushed his face as held back Sasuke's bangs. After getting rid of what felt like half of his bodily organs, Sasuke sat shakily onto the floor. His mouth tasted like bile, but he didn't feel he had the energy to stand and rinse it out. Luckily, Naruto seemed to know what he was thinking and retrieved a cup of water from the bucket by the fire. He silently kneeled beside him and scooted the garbage bucket closer so that he could spit the spoiled water into it.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Naruto looking at him in concern and apprehension while Sasuke gazed back obliviously. It was Naruto who spoke first. "I feel like it's going to an unproductive day in the ways of Kokoroiki and Kareshi."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you're not fit to be going anywhere. A day in, then."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. "Sounds good to me."

"Come on, let's get you onto the bed at least." Naruto took hold of Sasuke just below his elbows and hauled him up as gently as he could. They made their way to the bed, Sasuke groaning and holding his head during the short trip. Once the destination was reached, he plopped back onto the unkempt bed.

The blonde sniffed. "Alright, I'm going to get rid of your horribly smelling vomit. You stay here; don't do anything."

"I wasn't really planning on it," Sasuke grumbled in response.

Naruto grabbed the bucket and held it at arm's length. Once he'd opened the door, he picked the note he'd written the night before off the floor, crumbled it up, and threw it into the garbage bucket.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, squinting over from the bed.

"Huh? Oh, it's a note I wrote last night telling people not to bother you," he stated. He seemed almost embarrassed as he continued, "You know, just in case."

"You could have just locked the door."

"Okay, well, I didn't think of that."

"Obviously."

Naruto just gave him an annoyed look before closing the door behind him. He headed down the stairs, through the dining room, and into the kitchen. The whole house seemed eerily quiet and empty. He kept sending suspicious glances over his shoulder.

The kitchen, however, was its normal, fresh-smelling self. Choza led a group of people in cleaning dishes inevitably from the night before. He turned and grinned at Naruto when he entered. "Good morning! How, may I ask, is our fine young Uchiha this morning?"

Naruto gestured with the bucket in his hand. "As well as you'd expect after a party."

"Ah, yes, he does love his drink," Choza replied. He pointed toward the back door. "Dump it outside but far enough away so as not to be too bothersome, if you don't mind."

The Uzumaki did as he was told and dumped the contents a good distance away from the house, trying not to add his own vomit to the mix as he did so. He rinsed out the bucket with the water from a well nearby. Upon entering the house again, he was once again greeted by Choza's chubby and cheerful face. He held up a tall glass of a green-yellow liquid. "Give this to Sasuke. It should help with the side effects of his hangover."

Naruto gazed at it curiously. "What's in it?"

"Trust me, neither you nor him want to know. It's an Akimichi secret recipe, but that doesn't always mean it's delectable." Naruto trusted Choza's judgment and took it without another question.

When Naruto returned to the room, walking carefully so as not to spill the glass, Sasuke had a pillow held over his face. "What are you doing?"

"The light hurts," Sasuke explained.

Rolling his eyes, he placed the garbage back on the floor and set the glass on a small table beside the bed. He crossed to the other side of the bed and shut the thick, weighted curtains. "Better?"

"Much, thanks." He removed the pillow from his face and looked curiously at the glass. "What's that?"

"A gift from Choza. He says it'll help you with the effects of your hangover."

At that last point, Sasuke gulped down the drink without question. When he finished, he returned the glass to the table and wiped his mouth. Though it was probably just his eager imagination, he swore he felt better already. Looking over at Naruto awkwardly straightening things on his desk, Sasuke was once again hit with a feeling of ignorance. Something had obviously happened, something worth its weight. "Naruto?" His slave glanced up at him. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing." It was too quick, too short. Too unconvincing.

"I'm not an idiot, and you're a terrible liar," Sasuke stated. "Tell me."

"I'm sure you don't want to know."

"I'll be the judge of that, thanks."

"I really don't-"

"Do I need to start playing the master-slave card?" What had happened that caused Naruto such trouble in telling him?

Naruto bit his lip, looking worriedly at the Uchiha for a few moments before averting his eyes to the desk again. He fumbled distractedly with a pen. He mumbled something inaudible to Sasuke across the room. "What?" he called.

Naruto began to look completely distressed. His free hand clenched and unclenched at his side. His eyebrows met above his nose as they furrowed. He took a few calming breaths that didn't seem to help. He cleared his throat, swallowed, and then cleared his throat again. "You kissed me."

Sasuke's whole world stopped. The air froze around him, his heart seemed to stop beating, even the pound of his head dulled. No, he told himself, he'd heard wrong. But, good liar that he was, he didn't believe himself.  _That's not how it was supposed to happen_ , ran through his head but he promptly ignored it because he had bigger issues to deal with at the moment. Naruto glanced up at him from the pen and immediately lowered his eyes again. Sasuke just stared in silent shock. Where did that put them now? He hadn't really known how to describe their relationship beforehand but now. . .

Months ago, if this had happened, Sasuke would have sent whoever the slave was off, back to the fields without another word said. He would never see that slave again, and he would have been glad of it. Nothing would happen and all would be well.

But now, as he looked at the conserved form of Naruto, he began to fully understand how he'd changed. Naruto had changed him, and he was surprised to find that he didn't mind one bit. He was less surprised to find that he didn't want to send the blonde off, back to the fields and stables. He wanted him here challenging his snarky remarks with his own, guiding his dress wear with his fashion expertise, and rubbing his back as he puked up the loads of alcohol he'd basically inhaled as air. And he wanted him in his grasp at night, filling the gap between his arms, and he wanted to wake up to his tussled hair and foggy eyes. He wanted, he wanted. But then, when had he ever gotten what he truly wanted?

Sometimes he felt like a small child. Just a boy with an ache for any form of affection.

His father belittled him, disappointed to the point of only keeping him around for legal and reputational reasons. His mother tried sometimes, but she normally cared more for her own personal reputation and fashion than for the son who couldn't live up to her first's achievements. His brother only paid attention to him if it personally benefited him or if he was bored. His female suitors in town only gazed fondly upon his fortune and attractive features. He felt unappreciated and useless.

Then there was Naruto. Just a slave among the rest with whom a rebellious filly bonded with. Where had this whole mess begun? In the barn the night he interrupted the two of them? Or was it before then? When had a simple slave who was to help him with a rebellious filly become the only person he wanted to wake up to? When had a simple slave caused him to yearn for peaceful moments in a forest when the actuality of that situation had been dire? When had his life gone from simply hated and seemingly useless to being so confused and muddled about a slave but somehow delightfully so?

His head began to pound again, and he could feel his side start to hurt as well. His breathing, he realized, had somewhere become labored. His head felt congested with thoughts, and he was feeling dizzy though he was lying down. His limbs felt weak and shaky. Naruto was looking at him worriedly again but seemed to think he wasn't allowed to speak until Sasuke did.

"Naruto," Sasuke croaked out, and he was by his side in an instant. Both opened their mouths to speak, but then everything went black.

* * *

When Sasuke finally squeezed his eyes open, it was a little before noon. At least, according to the grandfather clock by his fireplace it was. Naruto was half sitting in a chair pulled up beside the bed and half lying on his crossed arms on the bed. He sat upright when Sasuke roused. He didn't smile, but his face seemed brighter. He turned his head and let out a simple, "Iruka." Sasuke followed the direction and saw his teacher sitting in one of his armchairs, the book he'd recommended to his student in his hand. At Naruto's summoning, he closed the book and crossed the room to the bed. He smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a potato sack emptied of all potatoes, thrown in a river, and then dragged out to be beaten on a rock."

"That sounds about right," Kakashi said as he appeared through the door. "You blacked out from the lack of protein in your system and the not-so-lack of alcohol in it. At least that's what the doctor said. You really should take better care of yourself."

Sasuke blinked and groaned. "Why are you guys here?"

Iruka snorted. "Thanks."

"When you blacked out, I rushed out of the room, and they were the first people I ran into," Naruto explained.

"Where is my family?" He figured they'd at least pretend to care in a situation like this. Maybe they'd just given up all together.

"Your father's at a business gathering in Sunagakure, your mother is shopping in town, and your brother was in here earlier, but he went off somewhere," Iruka said. Sasuke only nodded in response.

Naruto stood from his chair and produced a tray of food from the side table. "You need to eat something," he insisted. Sasuke shook his head. He didn't feel he had the energy to eat or the ability to keep anything down.

"We'll leave you to the fun task of persuading an Uchiha," Kakashi grinned, pulling on Iruka's arm and gently guiding him to the door. Iruka grinned sympathetically but went with Kakashi's nudging.

Silence ensued with the quiet click of the door. Naruto's body faced Sasuke's, but his face stayed facing the exit through which the adults had left. Sasuke's gazed steadily switched between the back of Naruto's head and the tray of food he'd set down on the bed. After a few indecisive moments, Sasuke reached out and grasped Naruto's hand. The blonde instantly turned around, whipping him with a lash of blue. Again, they stared in silence. And then, it just seemed too quiet.

"I don't know, Naruto," Sasuke began. "I don't know what's going on in my head. Aside from this damn headache, that is."

Naruto took a moment to just stare at his hand enveloped in Sasuke's slightly larger one, the long pale fingers curving around his calloused ones. He took a breath. Then another. "Sasuke, I-," he paused for another breath. "I'm a slave,  _your_  slave."

"What?"

"I'm owned; I'm property. I-I-" He didn't know what he was saying. He couldn't find his words, and apparently Sasuke couldn't either. They were once again in silence. Naruto felt congested and claustrophobic, like the walls and time itself were crushing down on him. He slipped his hand from Sasuke's, ignoring the twisted look on the raven's face. Grabbing a rubber band from the side table, he wrestled Sasuke's hair into a tiny, messy pony-tail. "In case you need to puke again," he explained. And then he left the room and, presumably, the house.

Sasuke watched him go, his hand limp on the bed where he'd dropped it. He raised it to drag it down his face. And he'd thought their situation was messed up before. Oh, he could laugh at the ignorance of his past self. The Uchiha was not an expert at feelings and emotions; he'd never been. He didn't know what he was doing or feeling or even how to label it. He didn't know how to express it. He didn't know anything.

He groaned in a mix of frustration and annoyance. His head still ached, and his stomach felt like it was mixing again though he didn't know what was left to mix. He needed, dare he say it, to talk to someone about this. Someone who he trusted and who he knew could most likely help. Only one person other than Naruto fit that description and, worse of all, it resulted getting up. With a grunt, he slowly rolled out of bed and shuffled his way to the door. He slipped down the stairs generally unnoticed – there was one slave who looked like she was trying to hold in a snicker. A deathly glare set her on her way – and made his way to the room of his tutor. He pushed through the door without knocking. "Iruka, I need to …" He trailed off into shocked silence.

His teacher was currently pinned to his bed, shirtless, straddled, head thrown back as lips gently sucked and kissed their way along his neck. The owner of these lips and straddling legs was none other than Kakashi. Both heads whipped around at his entrance, eyes wide and fearful. Sasuke stared back, eyes just as wide. He took a shaking step back, and Iruka gently pushed Kakashi off with a frantic, "Sasuke!" Sasuke stumbled into the hallway. Iruka followed, pulling a shirt on as he came. Kakashi stayed in a fearful daze on the bed.

"Sasuke, please, just listen to me."

"I … what … you were …" He was leaned against the wall and breathing heavily. His headache wasn't helping with his comprehending of this situation. This whole day was just awful.

"Yes, okay, yes Kakashi and I were, well," he looked around the hallway, fearful of curious ears. "Can we talk about this inside?"

Sasuke was still staring at his hands confusedly, so Iruka gently directed him through the door. Kakashi was still sitting on the bed and sent Iruka a questioning look as they entered. Iruka shook his head as he sat Sasuke down in an arm chair and then joined Kakashi on the bed. "We're going to talk about this and you," he directed a look at Kakashi, "are not allowed to say anything. Now," he turned back to Sasuke, "let's, uh, talk."

"You … you were …" Sasuke repeated, looking at them with wide eyes.

"Okay, good start. Yes, Kakashi and I were engaging in a shared intimacy."

"We were having sex," Kakashi simplified. "Or at least, we were starting too. We didn't get very far, thanks."

Iruka glared at him. "I said you couldn't talk."

"Why were you having sex?" Sasuke asked, looking terribly like a small child.

"Well, when two people really care about each other …" Kakashi trailed off. Iruka glared in a reprimanding manner but offered no other explanation.

"What, are you in a relationship?"

His teacher nodded. "Yes, Sasuke, we are."

"But I thought … but only a male and female can be in a relationship."

"Wrong," Iruka said, sounding much like his teacher-self. "You can be in a relationship with whomever you care about. It doesn't matter what gender."

Sasuke dropped his head in his hands. "Today is horrible."

Kakashi and Iruka glanced nervously at each other. Iruka cleared his throat. "Is that what you came here to talk about? Your day?"

"I needed to talk to you about …" he trailed off. It seemed like he was having difficulties before he spat out the word, "emotions."

The two men sighed, happy for some sort of change in subject. "Okay," Iruka said," yes, let's talk about emotions. What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling," Sasuke explained, leaning back his head and staring at the ceiling. He deliberately did not look at the bed because seeing the two of them in close contact right now was, well, he just didn't need to deal with that at this moment. "I don't know what emotion it is."

"Explain it," Kakashi suggested and Sasuke winced at his voice.

"Um, loneliness and emptiness. At least, when, er, someone isn't nearby."

"Is this a certain someone or just a general 'someone'?" Iruka asked. He sounded intrigued.

"A certain someone."

"Go on," Kakashi urged.

"Okay," he took a deep breath. "At night, my arms feel empty without them in between them and my mornings feel wrong if they are not greeted with their eyes gazing foggily at mine. In the day, I feel warmth when their near me, feel filled when they banter with me teasingly; I just feel nice. I smile when they smile, I smile at the simple sound of their voice, and sometimes I smile just because. I haven't laughed since I was a child, and they have made me laugh on more than one occasion."

There was a few moments of silence. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, his head still back. They say when you get something off your chest, you feel relieved. Well, whoever they were, they were wrong. He felt like he was even more imprisoned.

"Well," Iruka started off. "I don't know if this is what you wanted to hear, but to me, it sounds like you really care about this person."

Sasuke groaned. "You mean love, don't you?"

"Well, maybe. Time will tell, I suppose. In the meantime, I think you should approach this person and tell them how much you care about them. Try this thing out and see if it  _is_  love." Sasuke groaned some more. "I take it, this isn't what you wanted to hear?"

Sasuke stood from the chair and headed for the door. "Not really, no." He halted at the door. "I'm not going to tell my father, if that's what you're both so worried about. I'm not a five year old blabbermouth. And if you're happy, who am I to mess it up?" He shut the door behind him.

* * *

Naruto spent the whole day curled up on his bed feeling sick to his stomach. His lips burned where Sasuke had assaulted him last night. Though, he hadn't really been unwelcoming, had he?

He groaned and rolled over. He'd been perfectly happy with the way things had been going. He'd had a job that he was happy with and a relationship with Sasuke that was simple and friendly. Now, oh God, now …

He didn't know what his brain or his heart was telling him.

Naruto must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Kiba was kneeling beside his bed, gently shaking his shoulder. "Hey, man, you okay?" he asked quietly. "You're never here before us. And why didn't you come back last night?"

Naruto looked around through squinted eyes. "How late is it?"

"Late enough for us to be back." Kiba helped him sit up. "So, what's up?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well too bad because we are definitely talking about this."

"Kiba-"

"You're not getting out of this," Kiba snapped, worry written all over his face. "Now talk."

"You are not going to like this," Naruto grumbled. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, well, at the party last night, Sasuke got drunk, so I took him up to his room to send him to bed because he really didn't need to interact with people at that moment. And while we were up there, he, uh … well, he kissed me."

The room silenced. Kiba looked like he'd just been slapped in the face with a fish. Even mysterious Shino, who'd taken to standing in the adjoining doorway with Konohamaru most likely on the other side, looked incredulous.

"I fucking knew it!" Kiba finally exploded. "I'm going to beat his pervy white-as-snow ass until it's so fucking black and blue he'll think he's turned into the Uchiha family crest and then I'm going to fucking rip off whatever the fuck he's got below the belt because God only knows what he's got down there!" He was marching toward the door, face determined and downright pissed.

"No!" Naruto stood in his way, trying to hold him back. Nothing he did seemed to stop him. "Kiba! Kiba, stop! Kiba, I … Goddammit, I kissed him back!"

That certainly did the trick. Kiba froze, locking up like a bank at night. He gazed at Naruto, dark eyes confused. "You what? You're … queer?"

"No!" he exclaimed, but then shook his head. "I mean … I don't know."

Kiba released himself from Naruto's restraining hold. He stumbled back, gazing at Naruto as if he'd been betrayed. The blonde's stomach twisted. "I-I … I need to go think," Kiba said as he pushed past Naruto and squeezed out the door.

Naruto collapsed onto the floor. After looking indecisively between the door and the huddle on the floor, Akamaru curled up in his lap and licked his face. The dog was a little too big for lap-sitting, but Naruto appreciated his presence. Shino had disappeared into his side of the room. How much worse could today get? With a sigh of surrender, he gently pushed Akamaru off him, curled up in his rag sheets, and let himself be whisked away by slumber.

The next day, Kiba was back in bed but said nothing as they scarfed down their breakfast and left the cabin. Since Naruto doubted Shino told Konohamaru what had happened, he figured he'd simply warned the kid since he said nothing. He simply looked worriedly between his cabin-mates until they all separated. Everything was immensely worse when he got to Sasuke's room. He spoke quietly and scarcely; he felt like he was in his beginning days as a slave again. Sasuke only looked at him occasionally. The air around them was thick and awkward with something like a twinge of confusion around them both. Kokoroiki and Kareshi seemed to feel the atmosphere. They were both cautious and stiff-legged, causing no trouble at all. They stuck close to each other while they grazed.

"Seeing how they're both getting along, I think we can start breaking her in now," Sasuke said, voice quick and eyes ahead.

Naruto only nodded. Breaking a horse in was a serious matter. If a horse was not broken in properly, they would be spooked easily, unwilling, and just plain trouble for the rest of their lives. Naruto brought out the bit and bridle along with a bucket of oats and sugar cubes. Kokoroiki trotted over when he called and sniffed curiously at the bit and bridle but soon turned her attention to the treats. He fed her a few before easing the bridle over her face and the bit into her mouth. She drew back at first, the foreign metal unwelcome in her mouth, but he quickly patted, sang, and fed her more treats. Soon, she relaxed and allowed its entrance.

He allowed her a long while to trot around and experiment with this new phenomenon. In the meantime, he slouched in a silent lump beside Sasuke. The Uchiha crunched into an apple; at least he seemed as though he were feeling better than yesterday.

Though Kokoroiki had welcomed the bit with the flow of treats, the longer it was with her, the more distressed she seemed to get. Naruto was about to go comfort her with more pats and treats when Kareshi took notice. She trotted off briskly and bumped her head against the other's shoulder affectionately. She nosed curiously at Kokoroiki's mouth before nickering in a way that almost seemed understanding. To Naruto, it seemed as if she were comforting Kokoroiki, but that must've been his imagination.

When Naruto retrieved a saddle, he brought one and a bit and bridle for Kareshi as well. It was a sprouting idea. Making sure Kokoroiki was watching, he slipped the bit and bridle over Kareshi's face. Kareshi took it effortlessly and tongued lazily at the metal bar. After this, the younger horse seemed less resistant and uncomfortable.

Next, Naruto picked up Kareshi's saddle and stood puzzled for a moment of how he was going to do this. Sasuke appeared, silently taking the horses' bridles in either hand. He nodded at Naruto, and the slave placed first a softening blanket and then the saddle over Kareshi. He ducked under to fasten the buckle. Kokoroiki watched curiously from Sasuke's loose hold. When Naruto approached her, she took a hesitant sidestep, but a soft nicker from Kareshi stilled her. Naruto repeated the procedure. The younger horse seemed much more comfortable in the saddle than she had with the bit and bridle.

"She adapts quickly," Sasuke chanced a comment. "That's good."

Naruto only nodded again. He took Kokoroiki's halter from Sasuke, their fingers brushing. He shivered. Sasuke glanced at him but quickly turned to pet Kareshi. Naruto led the chestnut in laps around the field, allowing her to feel comfortable and move naturally in her new equipment. When the sun was beginning its descent, he removed the accessories from both horses. Though she'd gotten somewhat used to them, Kokoroiki galloped away as soon as they were off, as if he would trap her and put them back on her. He led both horses back to the stalls, cleaned them, fed them, and by the time he got out, it was dark, and Sasuke had no doubt returned to the house. The cabin was quiet and awkward. Sleep couldn't come soon enough, but Naruto felt so alone and cold.

And so it went for the next few days. Naruto would wake up, silent and withdrawn, eat his food, quietly wake Master Sasuke, dress Kokoroiki in the bit and saddle, trot her around the paddock as she slowly got used to the whole concept, clean and fed the horses, and sleep miserably. He'd wake up, the sun would rise, and it would all begin again. By the fourth day, he was tired of the same routine. He was tired of being miserable. He was tired.

This day would turn out to be different, however. As he and Sasuke walked their usual, quiet path to the stable and paddock, Sasuke said, "I wish to take Kokoroiki out for a ride. I think she is ready to begin her riding career."

As per recent routine, Naruto nodded. Though, after a moment of hesitation, he squeezed out a, "Your side, sir?"

Sasuke patted where he'd been injured. "I'm fine. I'm even starting my teachings up again."

He nodded. He brought out both horses, knowing Kokoroiki would feel more comfortable with her new, experienced friend with her.

"I'll ride Kareshi," Sasuke stated as he began to saddle her. Naruto nodded and saddled Kokoroiki.

The chestnut grew a little frantic when Naruto tried to mount her. She'd sidestep and sidestep, avoiding his swinging leg. Eventually Kareshi came to the rescue, making sounds that apparently were magical and bumping her head in ways of affection. Kokoroiki halted her movements and let the blonde mount her. She fidgeted with him on her, unused to the weight on her back. He took a few experimental loops around the paddock. When he felt she knew the basics of his guiding hand, he nodded at Sasuke. They broke through the gates at a slow walk.

The other horses glanced lazily, some jealously, as they passed the pastures. They crossed the driveway, heading toward the fields, before breaking to the right and crossing into wooded area. Kokoroiki, unused to this sort of terrain, picked her way curiously and cautiously, stepping almost exactly where the more experienced Kareshi had. Sasuke glanced back at them.

"Remind me and tomorrow we'll fit her with some shoes." Naruto nodded.

They went on like this, silently, for a half hour or so. The blonde didn't recognize the area they were in, though he hadn't had a lot of time to go exploring in the forest. They reached a small stream and Sasuke dismounted. Naruto followed suit. The horses clopped toward the water and drank steadily. Suddenly, Sasuke scooped up a pebble and threw it as hard as he could against a thick oak tree.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed. Naruto jumped in surprise and instantly stiffened to a straight posture with his eyes on his feet. The horses started, glancing warily back at him before returning to their drink. "God damn it, I am a mess. A fucking mess! I still don't know what the hell's going on in my head – a great help Iruka and Kakashi were – and I don't know what my life has become! Listen, Naruto, we seriously need to talk and don't you dare just nod your head like you've been doing for the last couple of days because I am sick of nodding. I am sick of faked understanding. I want to hear your voice, and I want this to be sorted out. Let's start with something simple, then. How do you feel?"

Naruto glanced up. "Uh, I feel fine, sir."

"Oh, come on, Naruto," Sasuke complained. "And really? Sir? You never used to call me sir. Well, I mean, you did at first, but we'd gotten past that and yet, here we are again as if in a circle. I hate circles. They get you nowhere. Alright then, I guess I'll start, but I need you to look at me." Naruto glanced up, his head still lowered. "No, dammit, Naruto. Lift your head, straighten your body;  _look_  at me." Naruto did as he was told. "Thank you. Okay, now it begins." He took a big breath, preparing himself. "I don't honestly know what has been going on in my head and body lately, but a few things I know for sure. I miss talking to you, I miss laughing with you, I miss interacting with you. You make me smile and laugh, a deed thought impossible by most, and I feel genuinely content when I am near you. I enjoy having you in my arms at night, I enjoy having you around me in general. I may not remember kissing you, but I'd be lying if I said I'm glad I don't. I want to know what it feels like to kiss you. In simpler terms, I want to kiss you. I don't know what this is," he gestured between the two of them, "but I want to try it. If you do not feel the same way, I will dismiss you of your personal duties and return you to normal work. You will not be punished for it." He clenched his fist at his side and gazed bravely at Naruto. Naruto gazed right back.

Naruto swallowed. "Yes."

"What?" Sasuke asked. "There were multiple questions that could answer."

"Yes," Naruto repeated, eyes lit with sudden solace. "You have complete and utter permission to kiss me again. Sober, this time."

A smile grew on Sasuke's face, glowing with relief. Though the distance between them was measured, he crossed it easily, gathered Naruto into his arms, and pressed their lips together. It was hesitant, experimental. To Sasuke, this was the first time. To Naruto, this was much better than the first. They stayed like that, together and gently molding, until they separated for need of air. Naruto blushed when Sasuke looked down at him, a satisfied grin on his face. The blonde looked to the side, feeling self-conscious. "Stop looking at me like that," he grumbled, smiling.

"I'm just happy that you've stopped nodding. Honestly, if I had to watch your head bobble one more time …" Sasuke trailed off.

"Oh, horse!" Naruto said, escaping from Sasuke's hold and retrieving a wandering chestnut very interested in a squirrel. He cocked his head at the Uchiha as he returned to the stream. "What, uh, what made you do all," he waved his hand in the air, at a loss for words, "that?" he decided on. "I mean, you're an emotionally and talkatively constipated person. What made you spill?"

"Iruka and Kakashi, I suppose, despite what I said earlier," Sasuke said after a moment of thought.

"Together?"

"In more ways than you know."

Naruto stopped with Kokoroiki at a patch of flowers the horse suddenly became interested in. He patted her shoulder before freezing and looking at Sasuke, eyes wide with sudden realization. "You don't mean …?"

Sasuke nodded.

"More queers in this place than we thought," Naruto joked.

Sasuke smiled, but it fell from his face. "I don't like that term. Queer. I'm not attracted to men, just … just you."

Naruto blushed again and ducked his head. "And what do you prefer?"

"I call it a selective interest."

The Uzumaki looked thoughtful for a moment. "I like the sound of that. I'm a selective interest."

"Don't get mushy on my now, dobe," Sasuke teased.

Naruto wandered back to Sasuke's body and pressed himself against it, feeling more at home than he had for a while. Sasuke leaned the short distance between them and pressed another, deeper kiss to Naruto's chapped lips. The blonde pulled back so that their lips were mere millimeters apart. "Wouldn't dream of it, teme."


End file.
